Con Amor: Kagomehime ¡Oneshots!
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Les ofrezco con mi mayor humildad estas pequeñas e intrigantes historias cortas, como obsequio de mi devoción a ustedes, espero sean de su agrado y les llenen de encanto.   Con Amor: Kagome-hime
1. Chapter 1

_**Con Amor**_**: Kagome-hime ¡Oneshots!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Yo no soy propietaria de Inuyasha ni ninguno de las otras series, anime, mangas, libros o cualquier pobre alma que caiga en mis manos (sino, Kagome pondría un toque oscuro y dulce en cada uno de ellos)

**Resumen**: Les ofrezco con mi mayor humildad estas pequeñas e intrigantes historias cortas, como obsequio de mi devoción a ustedes, espero sean de su agrado y les llenen de encanto.

_Con Amor: Kagome-hime._

**La Prohibida Tenshi**

**Pareja:** Kagome/Itachi Uchiha

**Series:** Inuyasha/Naruto

**Resumen**: Todo ángel es prohibido al alcance de los simples mortales, es una regla celestial que estamos impuestos a obedecer. Más Itachi Uchiha, no es alguien que no es alguien que _obedezca_ las reglas al pie de la letra… aunque estas sean de Dios.

Ahora volvía nuevamente desde una misión, totalmente cansado luego de dar su informe en la oficina del Líder al que junto a Kisame comunicaron habían cumplido el espionaje a Naruto Uzumaki, el buque del demonio zorro de nueve colas… Kyubii.

Pero todo eso ya no eran más que recuerdos vanos, ahora lo único en que pensaba era en como iba a poder verla nuevamente y sentir sus brazos sobre ella.

Sí, sorprendente para todos el frío y despiadado sádico Itachi Uchiha, no podía controlar el deseo hacía una muchacha… pero no se engañen, no era una simple "muchacha"… sino que era Kagome, una demonio.

Aun recordaba como había llegado a parar en la base del Akatsuki.

/Flash Back/

Todos los miembros del sádico y temerario grupo Akatsuki estaban reunidos mientras Líder organizaba y ordenaba las misiones y objetivos que cada pareja tendría que cumplir antes de partir.

El solo escuchaba con su mascara libre de emociones ocultando el aburrimiento por estas inútiles platicas del Jefe, pero esto terminaría antes de tiempo.

Una fuerte energía hizo explosión allí dentro de la base, todos al instante se levantaron tensos y sorprendidos por dos cosas: que algo en el mundo fuera capaz de encontrar su escondite e incluso más imposible entrar… y dos, que esa energía no se sentía como chakra, sino era como… _demoníaca_.

Sin un segundo de espera salieron de allí en busca del intruso, incluso Líder al ser una situación tan… como decirle, surrealista. Al llegar lo que vio Itachi sin decir menos lo sorprendió.

En el jardín de Zetsu, en el pozo viejo y seco que la base conservaba había una especie de muchacha apoyada sobre el. No pudo evitar acercarse para observarla mejor y amplio sus ojos levemente en la imagen quedándose sin aliento.

Era una joven muchacha de unos dieciséis años, con el cabello negro largo y sedoso como la noche que se esparcía en el suelo, con un tipo de kimono extraño que llegaba hasta sus muslos con una armadura un poco rasgada y vendas en sus pies. También con rasguños en sus brazos y sangre en sus manos.

Su rostro era lo más fascinantes, sus orejas puntiagudas, una extraña y suave estola en su hombro, ella tenía una media luna azul índigo en su frente… pero para su extraña decepción estaba con los ojos cerrados. Ella solo se mantenía sentada, dormida con una expresión totalmente serena y sin preocupaciones… no pudo pensar en un término más exacto para ella como un ángel caído.

Más sin embargo, todos la miraban entre dudosos y tensos, ¿Cómo en el infierno una niña pudo haber entrado a la base de los asesinos ninja más peligrosos del mundo ninja? Y aun peor ¿solo se quedo dormida allí?... ¿buscaba un deseo de muerte?

Todas esas preguntas quedaron obviamente sin contestar debido a que la fuente de la confusión al parecer no tenía conocimiento del tiempo y descansaba placidamente.

Como siempre existen los imprudentes que ocasionan con sus torpezas la tormenta, que en este caso fue la voz del inepto de Tobi, - Líder sama ¿Quién es la niña bonita? – susurro cerca, recibiendo miradas asesinas de todos.

Pero aquel pequeño guiño fue suficiente para que aquella persona despertase… abriendo inesperadamente sus ojos, Itachi sintió como se perdió en las profundidades de sus ojos azules plata, llenos de frialdad y confusión… eran exquisitos.

Ella en una velocidad sorprendente incluso para el, estaba de pie y para sorpresa de todos con su chakra extraño armo una especie de arco y flecha de energía azul… ella estrecho sus ojos en ellos. Nadie dijo una palabra, ni movió un músculo. Su instinto gritaba que debía ser precavido en cada movimiento que diera.

Sus ojos calculadores recorrían a cada miembro, manejando los pros y contras… más nunca mostró ni un mínimo miedo hacía ellos… pero noto como su brazo derecho goteaba la sangre como los cortes diversos.

Un momento después sus ojos se posaron en el y se ampliaron ligeramente, azules encerrados en rojizos… el tiempo parecía eterno, aun solo siendo unos insignificantes segundos.

Ella bajo lentamente su arco, acercándose lentamente a su persona... aun cuando su mente le gritaba a correr o alejarse de este demonio, su cuerpo aplasto todo sentido quedándose quieto, a su merced.

Quedando a un paso de él, dio cuenta que llegaba a su barbilla de altura, ella lo miro intensamente, centrado en sus ojos rojos sin sentimientos más confusión por la criatura frente suyo… ella susurro un solo nombre.

- Sesshoumaru sama – murmuro con ternura aquel nombre para luego deshacer su arco y como si fuera en cámara lenta caer desmayada… más nunca toco el suelo.

Itachi en un reflejo logro atrapar a la niña en sus brazos chocando suavemente su cabeza sobre su cuello.

Líder observo con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que calculo cada detalle de la situación, - Llevémosla dentro… tal parece que nuestra reunión aun no terminara – ordeno con ligera diversión en su voz, desapareciendo en un segundo de allí.

Muchos gimieron e incluso largaron maldiciones… aquellos pequeños discursos de jefe si que eran odiados.

Itachi no prestaba atención si no que solamente observaba a la mujer en sus brazos, una rara sensación extendiéndose sobre su pecho… sacudió su cabeza, desapareciendo en un manojo de hojas.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Yendo de camino a su habitación paro un momento para oler el perfume de los cerezos que florecieron… le recordaban tanto a ella misma, su aroma. Sus ojos brillaron al recordar el momento en que nuevamente había despertado.

/Flash Back/

Todos miraban fijamente a la niña despierta, sus ojos fríos y secos dirigidos hacía ellos en el escudriño… esta de más decir como todos estaban tensos ante su mirada.

Fue entonces que Líder aclaro su garganta – Disculpe… ¿pero quien es usted? – "que es" también sería muy bueno también saber.

La niña solo dio una aburrida mirada de reojo y los cerro suavemente, al parecer no estaba de "animo" en hablar. Líder entonces apretó sus labios en ira mientras sus ojos se afilaban ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo de esta manera?

- Considero que no tiene su situación muy clara joven… usted se encuentra en el Akatsuki, y como su líder puedo ordenar ahora mismo su ejecución si no me obedece – su voz era tremendamente peligrosa. Ahora esperaba a la muchachita a mendigar su perdón o morirse de miedo… no esto.

La pelinegra al recibir su amenaza, abrió levemente su ojo en su dirección, lentamente se sentó y perezosamente apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras sonreía ligeramente… Itachi no pudo dejar que sus ojos brillaran en la diversión, claramente dejo un mensaje "atrévete que espero", ella no era cualquier muchacha.

Aquí líder dio un gruñido humilde, ¿Cómo… como se atrevía? - ¡Itachi! ¡quiero que saques las respuestas de esta niña! No importa como – ordeno en un gruñido, este solo asintió entrando nuevamente en la esfera de sus zafiros.

Ella nuevamente lo miro confundida, - Si no me dices quien eres… esto podría empeorar – fue el susurro helado del Uchiha en precaución… no sabía porque la ayudaba, si hubiera sido cualquier otro entonces solo lo hubiera torturado de la peor manera posible y disfrutar su sufrimiento y dolor.

La niña lo miro fijamente, al parecer pensando en su propuesta… observo sus ojos rojos y fríos – Mi nombre es Kagome… y soy una inuyoukai – su voz era como la misma seda y aun así tan peligrosa al mismo tiempo… era tentadora para su audición.

Itachi no pudo contener su sorpresa ampliando sus ojos, ¿entonces era un demonio? ¿Cómo era posible?

- Ahora dime tu nombre – fue su leve orden… el la miro sin comprender su curiosidad hacía el.

- Itachi Uchiha… - fue su rápida respuesta, ella asintió en ese momento volviendo a cerrar sus ojos en tranquilidad, al parecer la pequeña conversación llego a su fin.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Desde ese momento ella había sido puesto en una cámara de interrogación… pero solo mataba a los que trataban de robar información de ella o en caso de Hidan lo dejaba descuartizado no importa las veces que ese tipo entraba.

Jefe entonces para sacar su lado bueno la había colocado en el jardín de Zetsu, donde ella solamente parecía ver siempre la lejanía al ver salir la luna. El siempre la observaba en la distancia y no podía dejar de pensar en el rompecabezas que en realidad esta Kagome representaba.

Luego llego la orden de líder, que sería su cargo ya que solamente fue el único al que "hablo" sería el de sacar sus secretos… el acepto la orden por supuesto, y desde entonces ella fue por su propia voluntad a su habitación, ocupando la cama de enfrente… aunque siempre por alguna razón se perdía en sus pensamientos sin prestar ninguna atención al mundo exterior.

El podía entender esa mirada vacía, como el debió de cruzar una gran masacre o guerra que la mantenían en aquel frío hielo… pero de alguna manera ella fue capaz de romper cristal por cristal aquella protección en que el había encarcelado tan estrictamente su corazón.

Estaba por jalar la manija de la puerta cuando el último recuerdo lo invadió.

/Flash Back/

Luego de unos días de ser esta Kagome su misión actual, de alguna manera ahora estaban sentados bajo un árbol observando la luna.

- ¿Entonces tú utilizas tus ojos para las ilusiones? Es interesante… aunque por tu sangre no lo creo imposible – su voz suave lo sumergía en muchas emociones que ni siquiera fue capaz de nombrar.

- ¿Mí… sangre? – pidió lentamente permitiendo un atisbo de curiosidad en la niña.

- ¿Acaso en estos tiempos no saben nada? – noto su diversión misteriosa con melancolía – bueno, tú por supuesto eres un inu como yo… solo que tu sangre es tan diluida que solo se concentro en tus ojos – nunca la había visto hablar tanto como ahora.

Su rostro habría estado desencajado en la información, ya que la vio sonreír ligeramente lo que causo una sensación calida en su pecho que ya no recordaba haber experimentado en su fría vida.

Ella giro su vista a la luna y nuevamente noto maravillado como sus ojos y su alrededor volvían a adquirir ese brillo melancólico y lejano. Y sus palabras siguientes jamás creyó podría olvidarlas.

- Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como piensas, ambos tenemos profundos recuerdos que nos atormentaran durante toda nuestra existencia… pero cuando tú escondes tu calidez por medio de una caja de hielo en tu corazón… yo a cambio, deje todos mis sentimientos en la luna – declaro con suavidad mientras el brillo iluminaba gentilmente sus facciones.

Itachi la observo perdido y hipnotizado, nuevamente su primera impresión llego a su mente… ella era un ángel caído.

Vio como comenzó a cerrar levemente sus ojos mientras aquel brillo celestial aun la tocaba… como queriendo consolar a la hermosa y fría criatura que antes fuera tan calida en ella.

Pero al ver que no se movía, lo supo… ella ya había puesto la terminación a su plática.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Quiso resolver estos sentimientos en su interior ¿Por qué la observaba siempre? ¿Por qué solo pensaba en ella, ella, ella? Y ¿sintiera que era el único que la comprendía y debía estar cerca?

Abrió la manija y la imagen que encontró hizo sus ojos encenderse en el deseó y la necesidad.

Kagome estaba durmiendo en el suelo sobre varios almohadones en el piso simulando un colchón, ella utilizaba el kimono blanco con flores de cerezo en rojo que había comprado para ella mostrando la piel pálida de su pierna derecha, su cabello esparcido como una cortina negra a su alrededor… era algo muy atractivo a sus ojos.

- Buenos días Uchiha san – se sentó en los almohadones y saludo con el respeto, siempre ella podía notar su presencia aunque estuviera relajada o en el sueño como ahora… nunca terminaba de sorprenderlo.

- Buenos días Kagome chan – oculto la decepción de sus ojos, nunca dejo de llamarlo tan formalmente… el que siempre buscaba respeto y reverencia a su persona ahora aborrecía que no dejara de hacerlo… por eso el la tuteaba queriendo romper aquella barrera pero ella siempre lo esquivaba.

Sin más dejo tirada su capa en una de las camas y arrodillándose apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas mientras abrazaba su cintura posesivamente con sus brazos.

Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía sus dedos suaves deslizarse lentamente por sus cabellos y cuero cabelludo. La paz y la tranquilidad nuevamente invadían su alma. No podía dejar de acariciar levemente con sus dedos su cintura… ni mover su nariz en su estomago. Su hermosa Kagome.

El sería la ruina a su persona, por sí mismo… estaba seguro de eso.

Estas emociones que como un prodigio en el clan Uchiha siempre fueron prohibidas, como todas en realidad, pero que el siempre aborreció como debilidades para los hombres… ahora lo confundían… al principio su necesidad por ella lo creyó como curiosidad, sobre sus secretos y misteriosos zafiros.

Luego fue acrecentándose, sin poder evitar no separarse de su lado en todo momento… siempre siguiéndola, vigilando y observando intensamente cada movimiento suyo no importa lo habitual o insignificante que fuera… obsesión, gritaba su mente y él lo acepto, era posible para alguien como el sentir aquello.

Pero al ver a alguien mirar su camino por su hermosura y gracia natural lo enloquecían en ira y rabia, ¡nadie debe mirarla de esa manera! ¡ni siquiera pensar en tocarla como aquellos lujuriosos miserables pensaban!...

No, el era el único digno de retener su preciosa presencia. El único que merecía escuchar su dulce voz y envolverse en la serenidad de su aura. Solo, Itachi Uchiha debía tenerla. El entonces dio cuenta que la posesión marcaba su mente.

Pero al pasar los días dio cuenta que aquella palabra no llenaba el vació en su interior, en momentos preciosos para él como este el solo quería retenerla a su lado eternamente… entonces descubrió realmente lo que le ocurría.

Era una simple y complicada palabra que resolvía y complicaba su existencia. Y aunque le costo admitirlo y aun más decirlo aunque sea para si mismo, él Itachi Uchiha estaba "enamorado de Kagome".

Pero ella era algo inalcanzable. Líder ya había ordenado que ella debiera ser estudiada por él solo hasta poder utilizar su poder demoníaco para el beneficio de los planes del Akatsuki. Y ahora lo ponían lleno de rabia… porque ella era un tenshi prohibido para él.

¿Y no es lo prohibido que cada corazón más desea? El solo podía anhelar algo que le era imposible, algo que no le correspondía… pero no saciaba su corazón el saberlo.

La niña lo miraba fijamente con sus esferas azules serenas y suaves – Usted esta perdido en sus pensamientos… estas raro ¿puedo saber la causa? – no, ella tampoco le tenía ni una pizca de miedo… podía decirle lo que pensaba sin siquiera tratar de medir sus palabras. Siempre la verdad, otra cualidad por la que la deseaba y amaba entre otras miles.

El silencio se prolongo en ambos, ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué la amaba con locura… pero no podía jugarse por sus sentimientos? El ya podía imaginar su reacción… primero sería burlarse de que posea aquellos patéticos sentimientos… y luego el que fuera tan débil como para dejar que la decisión de otros lo dominen. Ella… lo odiaría…

- Uchiha san… usted sabe que puede contar conmigo para derramar sus preocupaciones… - ella también podía parecer tan frágil e insegura como ahora mismo. Que no ansiaba más que protegerla de todo el mundo.

El abrió sus ojos observando aquellas profundidades azules observarlo con preocupación y sinceridad en su interior… junto a otro sentimiento que deseaba tanto averiguar.

Aquí sus ojos se volvieron determinados, en una rapidez sorprendente el había sujetado sus muñecas con sus manos y de un impuso la empujo abajo quedando sobre ella… era la primera vez que veía clara sorpresa en sus ojos ampliados.

- Tú eres la culpable de mis divagaciones, de tener inseguridades… de tener sentimientos… - ella cada vez parecía más sorprendida e incrédula por sus palabras… como el mismo – porque caí en el amor por ti aun sabiendo que tú no puedes sentir y eres un ángel prohibido… y me mata – susurro esto ultimo cayendo su cabeza a su pecho después de desahogarse, ahora solo esperaría el desastre del rechazo.

Nuevamente el silencio parecía cortar el aire en aquella alcoba, de pronto sintió como ella desataba lentamente una muñeca de su alcance y su rostro era tomado con delicadeza por una pequeña y suave mano, vio como la muchacha acerco su rostro sereno al suyo y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

El amplio sus ojos rojos con shock en su acción… ¿estaría soñando? – Quizás… yo soy un ángel que fue arrancada del paraíso hacía la tierra cruel pero que esta dispuesta a aprender nuevamente a volar si alguien me enseñara… - el veía sorprendido como ella cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba lentamente su nariz sobre su mejilla.

- Y yo jamás dije que no fuera capaz de sentir… solo que la luna había llevado mis sentimientos… pero tú, Itachi hiciste renacer nuevos en mí corazón que ahora te pertenece – de pronto sonrió a el como nunca pensó que podría… con amor y ternura al igual que sus brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos azules… solo para él.

El ya no aguanto más, rápidamente unió sus labios a los suyos, en un beso desesperado y lleno de necesidad, ¿Cuánto había soñado con esto? ¿esas palabras suaves? ¿con su reconfortante toque? Su interior ya no estaba vació… sino lleno de calidez.

Ya no importo nada más, esa noche se entregaron completamente el uno al otro. El hizo suya a aquel ángel llamado Kagome.

No importaba nada, después de todo aunque era prohibida… el era Itachi Uchiha, a diferencia de ella si era en realidad un demonio que no sentía el arrepentimiento ni la misericordia… siempre consiguió lo que quiso no importa el precio para lograrlo… y no pararía ahora con lo que más quiere. Su Kagome.

Unos días después:

- Hai, Itachi Uchiha murió en su pelea contra Sasuke Uchiha – era la voz fría y un tanto burlona de Tobi, o mejor conocido como Madara Uchiha. Siendo comprobado por el mismo Zetsu.

- La derrota de Itachi a manos de su hermano Sasuke ya estaba en mis planes – fue su frió pensamientos, sin más descartando un miembro más del Akatsuki.

Pero sin que nadie diera cuenta, dos figuras estaban observando desde bastante lejanía aquella escena sin perder un detalle.

- Parece que todo termino ¿no Itachi? – Kagome pidió con una sonrisa dulce a su amada persona que miraba la escena con frialdad.

El asintió comenzando a sacarse aquella capa del Akatsuki que tantos años había portado como aquel anillo de su dedo… por ultimo saco la banda tachada con una raya la hoja tallada, paso un dedo sobre ella.

Luego suavemente la coloco junto al árbol, mirando a Kagome sus ojos ónices se suavizaron sin poder evitarlo – Vamos Kagome – tomo su mano en la suya, ella asintió aun con aquella sonrisa, alejándose de aquel sitió sin mirar ni una vez hacía tras.

Había cumplido su deber y ayudar a Sasuke en su camino, ahora podría vivir para su propio corazón y la mujer que lo había encontrado y revivirlo de la oscuridad y la amargura.

- Te amo Itachi – escucho su inocente voz haciendo estremecer su alma, él se acerco colocando sus labios sobre los suyos en un tierno beso.

- Te amo, mí ángel Kagome – respondió con una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios… solo destinado a ella, Kagome se aferro a su cintura pasando él su brazo en la suya.

Si, ya no había ninguna prohibición entre ellos que pudiera encadenarlos de ahora en adelante. Ni siquiera sus pasados.

***Fin de Prohibida Tenshi***

**A/N:** ¡Ahhhh! Quedo de maravilla! Me encanto! No sabía que tal iba, pero la verdad estoy muy conforme, me sentí muy bien ya que era la primera vez que escribo uno. Pensaba darles un regalo por ser pacientes conmigo… y un fic era muy comprometido, luego pensé ¿y un oneshot? Y aunque al principio dude, la verdad es que fue muy refrescante!

Como estoy un poco en la honda de Naruto lo elegí, aunque no se cual puede ser el próximo que escriba, pero lo estoy pensando y tengo algunas opciones en mente.

¡Que va! Por favor comenten que les pareció ya que es sumamente importante para mi, ¡y desde ya muchísimas gracias!

Kagome-hime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 1: El Deseo Prohibido**

**Pareja: **_Kagome/Akito Sohma _

**Series:**_ Inuyasha/Fruits Basket_

**Resumen:** ¿Puede el tiempo hacer desaparecer un sentimiento? ¿Puede un rostro idéntico resurgir esas emociones que desbordaban antes por otra persona? No lo sabía, Akito Sohma nunca intento entender las estupidas emociones… hasta que una demonio llamada Kagome lo llamo Yamato, y ahora la verdadera cuestión ¿Cómo demostrarle que era una persona completamente aparte?

_Una gran ciudad antigua de Japón parecía estar en una lucha horrorosa, las casas estaban en llamas juntos a varios samuráis y guerreros de un gran señor feudal esparcidos muertos en el suelo, pero estos no estaban siendo atacados… sino que su señor estaba aguerridamente en busca de algo…_

_Saciar la codicia en su corazón._

_Ahora este y unos monjes a su disposición tenían acorralada a una hermosa y a la vez tan distinguida figura de una muchacha… solo que ella era totalmente diferente de los seres humanos._

_Ella era un demonio._

_- Será mejor que me entregues la perla de Shikon, o lo lamentaras – dio una sonrisa sanguinaria en su apuesto rostro aquel hombre y señor._

_La muchacha solo mantenía un rostro impasible, tocando la joya que mantenía en su colgada en su cuello la apretó levemente con sus manos._

_- ¿De verdad crees que te la daré? – los monjes y soldados retrocedieron al ver una sonrisa maliciosa y escalofriante manchando su tranquilidad – esta joya maldita esta bajo mi cuidado… y solo puede obtener un deseó puro, algo que dudo de un ser inferior y codicioso como tú… - este dio un gruñido de ira en el insulto._

_Mando inmediatamente a todos contra ella, ella esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de los soldados, solo haciéndole heridas superficiales para impedir que luchasen… sabía que estos hombres no eran culpables._

_Solo que el jefe de su familia era un hombre realmente egoísta y lleno de odio y ambición que los utilizaba._

_Más sus ojos se ampliaron levemente cuando los monjes tiraron collares de perlas a su alrededor separándose y apretándose en su contra, ella dio un silbido de dolor cuando causaban cortes en sus brazos y piernas._

_Ella miro ferozmente a ellos, oyendo los antiguos rezos que estos colocaban y sintiendo como sus fuerzas se debilitaban inmediatamente… dirigió su mirada a su jefe que sonreía socarronamente a ella._

_- Te maldigo… te maldigo Sohma, puede que haya perdido hoy pero me asegurare de que jamás tengas esta perla… - ella invoco todo el poder que poseía._

_Causando que las perlas se quebrasen por las olas de poder de youki que poseía - ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes? – grito el hombre al ver como dos muros formaron al alrededor de un circulo como un campo de protección._

_La muchacha dio una sonrisa maliciosa, su respiración irregular y sumamente agotada al utilizar sus fuerzas casi al extremo de morir._

_Ella se recostó bruscamente sobre la corteza de un gran árbol allí, - No te dejare la Shikon… y aunque quede atrapada aquí… te prometo – ella cerro sus ojos serenamente aflojando todo su cuerpo al sentir el sueño ensordecedor tomándola, solo dio un ultimo susurro… suave y oscuro._

_- Te prometo que te matare, matare a todos -_

_Luego, todos quedaron paralizados, aquellas palabras horrorosas zumbando en sus mentes una y otra vez, un brillo se hizo eco desde el cielo en ese momento._

"_Tú Sohma, te has atrevido a traicionar y corromper a la portadora de Kami de cuidar aquella joya maldita… te dará una maldición a ti y tu familia…" _

"_Aquellos serán maldecidos con los doce animales del zodiaco chino, hasta que tú… el jefe del clan Sohma, logres romperlo… más será casi imposible, ya que morirás antes de los treinta años… al igual que todos los que te sucediesen"_

"_Viviendo una vida miserable y enferma por la misma ambición que llevabas en tu corazón…" se desvaneció aquella voz, dejando al jefe de la familia ampliar sus ojos de horror y caer de rodillas sin poder sostener su fuerza._

_Mirando con odio la figura tranquila de la muchacha durmiendo en aquel sitió apartados de todo mal del mundo. Y como todos temían… un año tirano después el jefe Sohma murió._

_Quedando su único hijo a cargo de la casa, más este mantenía la enfermedad desde su tierna infancia junto a sus tíos que fueron legando la maldición Zodiacal en sus descendientes._

_Algunos habían creado un templo donde residía la demonio durmiendo, rezando y rogando para calmar su ira al temor de morir todos por la promesa que esta había hecho…_

_Pero con el paso de los muchos siglos… todos fueron olvidándose de ella y la joya que protegía._

_Incluso obligándose a jamás volver a nombrar que siquiera llegaron a existir._

En la actualidad

Un muchacho joven, tal vez de unos diecinueve años se hallaba dentro de una clásica y delicada habitación japonesa, más este solo se encontraba acostado… su respiración siendo horriblemente irregular mientras tosía fuertemente salpicando sangre…

Un hombre bien parecido de cabellos negros y ojos verdes trataba frenéticamente de calmar la fiebre que consumía al joven jefe y además velozmente colocarle una inyección en su pálida piel.

Dio un suspiro muy aliviado al notar como su malestar y la fiebre parecían bajar un poco tras de eso – Por favor, permanezca en cama… de esa manera lograra que su salud vuelva estable – aconsejo con una voz respetuosa y fría.

Dando una profunda reverencia se marcho a un paso apacible tras de si, cerrando tras de si la puerta corrediza de madera.

El medico de la familia solo miro fríamente al otro individuo visiblemente preocupado que esperaba afuera – No paso a nada peor, ahora lo que necesita es descansar… Shigure – dijo cerrando su ojo visible.

Este dio un suspiro, era un hombre adulto con el cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color, con la piel un poco más tostada – Hatori, Estos ataques son cada vez peores… no recuerdo que el antiguo jefe haya sufrido tanto hasta más avanzada su edad – susurro con seriedad dando un hondo suspiro.

Hatori asintió, - Parece que la maldición es peor cuando más pasan las generaciones… - ambos se marchaban por los pasillos, dispuestos a seguir conversando en la casa de el pelinegro, que también se encontraba dentro de la gran residencia Sohma.

Sin que lo supiesen, el muchacho dentro solo se mantenía sentado mirando por la única ventana disponible en aquella oscura habitación… sus ojos violetas siendo huecos y fríos ante las palabras que había escuchado.

No veía el porque morir sería algo catastrófico… no había tenido más descendencia, por lo que si lo hacía lo más seguro la maldición desaparecería con él ¿verdad?, pensaba con una diminuta sonrisa cruel.

Después de todo… la maldición en la familia Sohma, comenzó en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba felizmente en la cima iluminando con sus rayos dorados toda cosa viviente a su paso… más el jefe, no era alguien que pudiera posarse debajo de su resplandor.

Hotori revisaba la temperatura del joven, para luego medir su pulso, asintiendo a si mismo – Usted esta mejorando, solo debe dar un poco de reposo más… - miro de reojo como el joven ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo sino que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

Dio un suspiro mental – Con su permiso me retiro – se inclino hacía el para marcharse. Estaba preocupado… este joven parecía ser un cuerpo andante sin alma.

Y no importa todos los dolores que haya causado a el y su familia, con Tohru había aprendido a saber perdonar y ver el dolor de los demás en vez de concentrarse en el suyo… y es por ello que se había obligado a tratar de perdonarle, al igual que los demás.

Pero no encontraba una manera de ayudarle a recuperar su espíritu, solo parecía que estaba muriendo lentamente sin tratar de luchar. Era desgarrador.

El joven no sabía cuantas horas había permanecido en la misma posición, mirando la nada, de pronto vio un pequeño pájaro revoloteando alegremente a su alrededor, tirando su dedo este se poso con cuidado en él dando un pequeño canto que causo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos muertos.

Unos segundos después este vio como la pequeña ave salio volando de su mano, ingresando hacía el bosque… el siguió con su vista aquello.

De pronto estrecho sus ojos y apretó sus labios, no era idiota… sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Ajustando sus brazos temblorosos se coloco de pie.

Mirando el bosque frente suyo salio al patio, ocultando su rostro con su mano para que los rayos del sol no dañaran sus ojos… y si lo iba a hacer ¿Qué importaba si salía fuera?

Comenzó a caminar a un paso tranquilo por donde aquella pequeña ave fue, nunca fue capaz de salir fuera de aquel negrusco cuarto, desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido alguien muy enfermo.

Al menos si moría, iba a recorrer por completo la residencia Sohma, no importa las estupidas recomendaciones de Hatori que hiciese reposo.

Escucho cantar nuevamente aquella codorniz, curiosa lo vio mirándole para luego seguir volando hacía adelante… frunció su ceño, si el pensaba mucho en ello… podría creer que el pequeño pájaro le pedía que le siguiese.

Amplio un poco sus ojos al encontrarse en un hermoso jardín que parecía abandonada, que solo les separaban un viejo portón de hierro, sus ojos entraron en reconocimiento.

Cuando era niño, una vez escucho de su padre hablar que jamás se debía cruzar la segunda parte del bosque en el recinto… que todos tenían prohibido el hacerlo bajo un severo castigo.

Y al preguntar el porque… solo había dicho, que desde los comienzos del clan se decía, que allí dentro solo se ocultaba a la muerte para ellos.

Bajo su vista ocultando sus ojos, riendo entre dientes, siempre lo creyó la estupidez más grande que había escuchado. Pero no obstante, nunca llamo realmente su atención.

Pero el era el jefe en esta familia. El señor y dueño de todo este lugar… podía ir donde gustase sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

Con ese pensamiento, deslizo el portón siendo fácilmente abierto con un chirrido de los hierros debido a la antigüedad que dejaron de darle mantenimiento.

Amplio sus ojos al ver el hermoso bosque que había dentro, todo era muy brillante además de las diversas pequeñas criaturas y las aves bajo el sol… siguió hacía adelante hasta que el bosque terminaba, divisándose una pradera y más allá el principio de un gran árbol.

Estando realmente cerca, miro con extrañeza un antiguo y casi desecho templo, con un cartel en kanji muy antiguo y casi en desuso.

"_Aquí duerme, la protectora de la maldita joya cumple deseos"_

Frunció el ceño, era lo más raro que había escuchado antes… brevemente se pregunto a quien se referiría, ¿Qué clase de dios habría sido?

Negó con su cabeza, llegando mucho más cerca quedo aun más sorprendido por la vista de aquel valle y aun más el enorme y frondoso árbol que este contenía en su centro, parecía irradiar vida… y un sentimiento extraño y melancólico a la vez.

Dando un paso a él, de pronto sus ojos se ampliaron en shock al divisar la figura que estaba durmiendo, recostada en su tronco… era una muchacha.

Él la detallo, tenía su cabello negro muy largo que se esparcían sobre el verde césped, su piel era pálida, su rostro poseía una pequeña media luna azul en su frente y sus orejas eran puntiagudas… pero sin duda lo que más cautivaría era la belleza y serenidad que su rostro dormido transmitía.

Con ropas finas y tradicionales blancas con sakuras azules oscuros, aunque sus mangas y lo largo de la falda poseía cortes a sus largos… era lo más bello y etéreo que había sido capaz de contemplar.

Nunca sintió irradiar tanta tranquilidad de alguien.

Pero, quien era esa chica… porque vestía aquellas ropas tan extrañas y antiguas… y que hacía allí dormida… - ¿Quién eres?... – no pudo evitar susurrar, había tantas preguntas que ansiaba saber sobre ella.

Pero no sabía que con su simple susurro… desataría el infierno.

Su cuerpo se tenso cuando una energía incomoda procedió a desprenderse de ella, algo que era sofocante.

- Aquella voz… - una suave y femenina voz susurro en el aire, el la miro… ¿podría ser ella? Pero ni siquiera se había despertado…

Fue en ese momento que dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa cuando ella abrió sus ojos repentinamente, sintió su aliento perderse ante aquellos ojos plata tan fríos e inhumanos.

Los pájaros enseguida volaron lejos al sentir el aura oscura que aquella muchacha desprendía, ella solo miraba fijamente a aquel humano aturdido. Ninguno sin desviar sus ojos del otro.

El joven dio un paso hacía atrás cuando vio a la hermosa muchacha comenzar a ponerse de pie con aquella elegancia sobrenatural – Eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensaba… - su voz era tan insensible – venir hasta mí y despertarme… _Yamato_ – ella le mostró las garras que poseía en sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos suenen severamente.

Ella coloco una sonrisa tan cruel que envió un horrible escalofrío en su columna vertebral – Ahora… ¡voy a matarte! – alzo su voz con un gruñido mortal yendo a una velocidad sobrenatural contra él.

Sintió su cuerpo congelarse en el miedo al verla de esa manera, mentalmente se gritaba para correr de ella… que si no lo hacía le mataría, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Solo dio un paso hacía atrás, para luego caer de rodillas. Quizás ya había llegado la hora de su muerte… que encontraran su cuerpo destrozado por las garras de esta criatura, pensaba cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Abrió sus ojos ampliamente al sentir como no le pasaba nada, solo vio pasmado como la niña no pudo atravesar una especie de campo que solo largaba electricidad hacía ella al intentar atravesarlo con su mano.

La muchacha dio un paso hacía atrás, un gruñido rondo en su garganta, más luego coloco nuevamente su expresión fría – Realmente tienes fortuna _Yamato_, este campo de fuerza logro salvar tu patética vida – se refirió a el con frialdad.

Allí el dio cuenta de algo, que causo que reaccionara - ¿Qué dices? – dio gracias que su voz no saliera tan perturbada como en realidad se sentía – mi nombre no es _Yamato_… soy _Akito_ – le espeto viendo como ella levemente sintió confusión en sus palabras.

- ¿Tratas de engañarme Yamato? – cuestiono con molestia, pero el solo dio un gruñido pequeño, que levemente la divirtió… podría querer asemejarse a un demonio.

- Te he dicho que mi nombre no es ese… mi nombre es Akito, soy Akito el jefe principal de la familia Sohma – dijo ahora con fuerza y estrechando sus ojos en ella.

La demonio solo estrecho sus ojos en él, ¿quería engañarla?, se acerco levemente a él observando sus características y sus ojos se ampliaron levemente en la realización.

- Es verdad, tu no eres él… el poseía sus ojos azules, en cambio los tuyos son violetas… además su aroma – pensó esto ultimo para ella, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no fuera el? Había dicho que era el jefe Sohma… su corazón latió ante la verdad del porque habría sido.

Akito solo se mantenía inmóvil, viendo como aquella muchacha feroz y fría ahora demostraba perturbación en sus inusuales ojos plata.

Ella al dar cuenta de su atención escondió su preocupación – Es cierto, tú no eres esa persona… Yamato era mucho más maduro que tú – se burlo cruelmente de él, obteniendo un frunciendo su cejo al no entender quien era ese hombre que nombraba.

- Voy a aclararte el asunto… Yamato, era un jefe en el clan Sohma – vio como sus ojos se ampliaron – eso habrá sido muchos siglos de antigüedad, si no me equivoco… - cerro los suyos propios refrescando sus memorias.

- El y yo luchamos hasta la muerte por una pequeña joya… pero tuve que encerrarme aquí muy debilitada para impedir que lo obtuviera… - su voz era tan lejana.

- Debes saber esto, pues tienes derecho al estar vinculado con aquel hombre… - ella abrió sus ojos fríos – yo soy un demonio, mi nombre es Kagome… y fui la peor enemiga de tu familia, el clan Sohma… - se presento sin tener el mínimo interés en su incredulidad ante sus palabras.

Akito sintió un escalofrío al ver los plateados directamente a él – Por eso ten esto en cuenta Akito Sohma… tomare mi venganza… - vio inmovilizado como ella estiro una de sus garras hacía él – cuando recupere mis fuerzas cruzare sin falta esta barrera -

Ignoro como los rayos volvían a reaccionar violentamente hacía ella – y cuando lo haga… - tomo de sus ropas bruscamente saboreando el miedo y terror que su aura desprendía, sin hacer caso a como su piel se quemaba en el abuso.

_- Te matare… los matare a todos - _

El muchacho se levanto bruscamente de su cama, su respiración totalmente acelerada mientras una fina gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello, bajo su cabeza tapando sus ojos con una mano.

Aquella pesadilla… aquella demonio, - Kagome – susurro su nombre inconcientemente, fueron dos días desde que había ocurrido todo aquello… aun no podía creer que fuera real.

Desde entonces había mandado a buscar información en la biblioteca antigua sobre ella… pero aun no obtenía nada. No podía entender el odio o el rencor de su voz al nombrar a su antepasado.

Negó lentamente su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos violetas se apoyo contra el marco del cuarto, cerrando sus ojos del mundo… no quería nada más que el tiempo pasase con rapidez y olvidar todo lo que había visto.

Unos ojos fríos y crueles plata pasaron fugazmente por su mente, haciendo que frunciera el ceño de enfado… _"Yamato tenía sus ojos azules…"_, _"Yamato era mucho más maduro…"_ su ceja ahora comenzó a temblar violentamente, soltando un gruñido de su garganta.

Se irguió de pie en un instante, tirando su cabello hacía atrás en perturbación, ¿Por qué le comparaba de aquella manera con aquel antiguo jefe?... ¿y porque demonios debía de importarle lo que ella pensaba?

Volviendo a girar inconcientemente sus ojos hacía el bosque, sabiendo perfectamente que era el camino para llegar donde se encontraba…

No sabía que le impulso a seguir aquel sendero del que el día anterior había corrido fuera del temor… pero aquí estaba, y solo podía tener sus pupilas dilatadas ante la imagen que se presentaba frente suyo.

Solo podía observar como aquella muchacha demonio, estaba nuevamente estaba sentada sobre el tronco de aquel enorme árbol, más ahora solo mantenía sus ojos hacía el cielo, aquella paz… serenidad contenida nuevamente en sus delicados rasgos.

Vio como una pequeña ave voló hasta quedar en su mano y cantaba para ella, amplio sus ojos… por un segundo creyó que sus plata insensibles se habían suavizado a la vista de la pequeña criatura.

Dio un paso hacía adelante a aquella escena, de alguna manera algo le atraía hacía allí.

Más solo sirvió para dar a conocer su presencia a la muchacha, haciendo que la ave volase de su lado al sentir que su aura calmante se iba, - ¿Se puede saber a que vienes humano?… ¿acaso quieres morir? – se evito de saltar al sentir su voz siendo tan fría nuevamente.

Akito solo permanecía tenso en aquel lugar sin decir una sola palabra, ella sentía una ligera sonrisa divertida queriendo llegar a sus labios – No seas tan ingenuo… aun no voy a matarte – cerro sus ojos tranquilamente en aquel sitió.

El joven recupero al instante sus fuerzas, estrechando sus ojos en su figura tan relajada… pero recordando como le había tratado al instante sintió un gruñido quedar en su garganta.

– No me hables tan irrespetuosamente… ¡yo soy Akito Sohma! El jefe del clan y el dueño de todo aquí incluido el sitió donde estas sentada! – le recrimino con su voz siendo casi tan fría y mortal como la suya mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Nunca se había sentido tan ofendido en toda su vida. Aunque se tratara de un demonio… solo se dedicaba a rebajar su status como si fuera solo polvo a su alrededor. Le era totalmente insoportable.

Kagome dirigió nuevamente sus ojos hacía él, sintiendo aquella esencia picante que el desprendía en su enojo, y para su sorpresa ella dio una sonrisa divertida – Ya me parecía que tendrías que mostrarme tu verdadera personalidad – dijo de pronto.

Él la miro confundido ¿Qué le probo? ¿Qué quería decir? – Viéndote realmente no podía creer que fueras esa patética excusa escurridiza que me mostrabas… - su aliento se perdió a la sonrisa salvaje que mostró – tú realmente eres como ahora ¿no? – se burlo nuevamente de él.

Akito Sohma no comprendía lo que esta muchacha buscaba sacar de él, pero sin duda sus próximas palabras fueron las que más le afectaron, - y déjame decirte algo… el respeto no es algo que puedas exigir… - miro ahora nuevamente seria – si lo quieres de mí deberás ganártelo, humano -

Luego ella solo volvió su vista a las nubes, al parecer la conversación había terminado por completo, él simplemente apretó aun más sus puños… una mirada rencorosa hacía ella al mencionar aquello. ¿Qué ganara el respeto?

Mirando hacía abajo con lentitud se recostó contra el templo antiguo que se encontraba allí, cerro sus ojos, ¿Quién podía respetar a un hombre tan enfermizo como él?... el jefe de la familia del que todos poseían aquella maldición y además debían de obedecer…

Si no fuera por la crueldad y la frialdad que había mostrado… seguramente ya le habrían abandonado hace muchos años, y aun así todos le dejaron… al ver a aquella Tohru Honda, ya no pudo retener a ninguno a su lado. Estaba solo en este mundo…

Pensaba con tristeza y melancolía, sin saberlo llamando la atención de la muchacha de cabellos negros, ella sintió como su aura se volvía sumamente entristecido como jamás pudo sentirlo…

¿Qué le habría causado tal cambio?, ni siquiera conocía al joven que estaba en aquel lugar con ella… y no debía preocuparse para nada, ella iba a matarle, es lo que estaba destinado a pasar. Por lo tanto, su sufrimiento no le consentía y mucho menos debía interesarle.

Pero fue algo que realmente la sorprendió, aquel muchacho aun con aquel aura melancólica también tenía una especie de paz a su alrededor que causo a ampliar un milímetro sus ojos en el impacto al verlo.

Un pequeño pajarito había caído en su mano procediendo a cantar alegremente para él y luego mirarlo con curiosidad, haciendo a Kagome ver el pequeño brillo que los ojos de este mostraban al verle para luego volar siendo seguido por sus ojos violetas.

Kagome entendió perfectamente esa mirada, anhelar la libertad… pensaba siguiendo también con sus propios ojos su gracioso volar. Pero… ese sueño, lo había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, no hay libertad para ella.

Lo único que ella tenía… salio de sus pensamientos viendo fríamente al muchacho ponerse de pie, parecía dispuesto a marcharse, y su voz salía antes que lo quisiera.

- Tú aura… - el joven paro sus pasos girando su atención un poco sorprendido que ella quisiera hablar con él – puede llegar a ser muy tranquila y apacible, es por eso que las aves te estiman de aquella manera… y te dan las gracias con su compañía y sus cantos… - no podía apartar la vista de la mujer bella y amable que parecía ser en este momento.

- El agradecimiento… Akito – murmuro mirando ahora hacía el con fijeza, para luego dar por una razón una rara sonrisa un poco entretenida para luego cerrar sus ojos como si nada.

Este quedo sumamente aturdido, aun ahora en su habitación seguía repasando sus palabras una y otra vez, queriendo encontrar la razón por la que se lo dijo… además de sus ojos plata y aquella voz tan suave.

Y nunca le habían dicho algo como aquello, sería el elogio más extraño y… bello que le habían dicho, coloco una mano tapando su boca mientras un tono carmín cubría sus mejillas levemente.

De esa manera fue como le encontró Hatori, desde que llego para realizar su chequeo personal del muchacho… solo podía mirarle aisladamente de reojo mientras veía como miraba hacía un punto inespecífico muy profundo en el pensamiento.

Le parecía… más extraño que nunca. Diferente de alguna manera.

- Eso es todo por hoy Akito sama – comenzó a guardar nuevamente sus cosas en su maletín de medico, pero antes de despedirse la voz del cabeza le detuvo.

- Gracias – murmuro el joven aun sin mirarle, Hatori por primera vez en su vida quedo solo allí parado sin saber como reaccionar más que para parpadear como búho.

Akito bajo un poco su cabeza de enojo, haciendo a este salir de su shock - ¿Qué?.. no, no es nada… - el hombre mayor envió una pequeña sonrisa hacía él.

- Cuídese Akito sama, me retiro – respondió con educación, saliendo con su actitud fresca, pero afuera fue que quedo un momento más inmóvil.

No podía creer que de verdad Akito agradeciese los cuidados médicos que le dio… ¿será que estaba ocurriendo algo mal?, o quizás… realmente estuviere teniendo un cambio.

Adentro, el cabeza de los Sohma, solo cerró sus ojos, no tenía idea el porque había agradecido a Hatori solo por hacer su trabajo… pero algo le impulso a hacerlo, desde que sabía el hombre cuido de él casi más que nadie.

Y aunque hasta a él le resulto muy extraño y vergonzoso… no le pareció que se estuviese rebajando ante él.

Además pudiera ser también la influencia de aquella demonio… y su comportamiento confuso, pensaba frunciendo el ceño. Negó con su cabeza, mañana se tomaría un paseo en auto por la ciudad y despejaría las ridículas dudas que tenía en este momento.

Por lo que a la mañana siguiente, fue que ordeno a Hatori para salir del recinto en un paseo, este al instante pensó que tenía planeado haber visitas a Yuki y los demás Sohma en el colegio… más se sorprendió cuando solo pidió que diera un paseo y se mantenía observando atentamente por la ventanilla, como queriendo distraer su mente…

Akito levemente amplio sus ojos al ver un local en particular, ordenando que pararan allí fue que observaban un antiguo venta de antigüedades, ambos entraron allí viendo las distintas antigüedades que este poseía.

Un hombre mayor salio unos minutos después para atenderles, - Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarles? – pidió con una sonrisa amable el hombre.

Hatori dio una inclinación irrespetuosa, mirando de reojo a su jefe por el motivo que pudieron haber entrado… más luego que el muchacho observara su alrededor fue que se acerco – Si, estaba buscando libros antiguos… o algo referente a una perla que pudiera cumplir deseos – pidió en una voz indiferente.

El pelinegro Sohma, miraba cuestionablemente a su dirección, tampoco podía saber cual era su creciente curiosidad por aquello… luego que pidió que buscase en la biblioteca de la familia Sohma no había nada referente a ello… es más…

Es como si jamás existiera. Que llego a pensar si no eran solamente imaginaciones de Akito.

El anciano coloco muy pensativo una mano en su barbilla, - De hecho hay muchas leyendas mágicas o mitos sobre objetos que cumplen deseos… - comenzó haciendo al muchacho bajar ligeramente su vista – pero sin duda la más conocida… es la Shikon no Tama – fue buscando en un bibliotecario.

Trayendo un libro muy antiguo, soplo el polvo que había en ellos: La leyenda de la perla Shikon, - Sin duda esto es lo que busca ¿verdad joven? – sonrió nuevamente en él.

Los ojos de Akito brillaron en leve emoción – Si, esto es perfecto – sostuvo el libro con sus manos, dispuesto a dar un cheque al hombre… fue que algo más llamo su atención.

Un hermoso instrumento a cuerdas, con adornos en plata en su delicada estructura, el viejo dio una carcajada al notar su interés – Sin duda es una de las arpas más antiguas de Japón, se dice que su dueño fue un autentico demonio!... – ante esto el muchacho amplio sus ojos.

- ¿Un… demonio? – pidió ahora más interesado que nunca, el hombre asintió.

- Si, se lo dio en obsequio a alguien de suma importancia para él… pero solo es la leyenda que tiene – lo desestimo en su mano con una mirada de que ni el mismo creía que realmente sea de un demonio.

Akito dio una sonrisa misteriosa observando aquel instrumento – Claro… - nadie sabría que realmente los demonios existían, ni menos que él conocía a una en persona – lo quiero también, envuelva ambos por favor –

Hatori miraba más confundido que nunca a Akito, no solo no podía imaginar el porque el habría comprado aquel instrumento musical cuando nunca había tenido interés en ello… y solo podía observar por el espejo el brillo extraño en sus ojos… ¿podía ser de anticipación?

Ya era de tarde cuando regresaron dentro… Akito se cambio nuevamente por sus ropas finas y tradicionales. Simplemente se sentó contra la pared y abrió aquel relicario antiguo… dando una leve tos en el polvo que contenía.

Desde el principio se sumergió en su épica historia, como aquella pequeña perla poseía esencia demoníaca y de una sacerdotisa, juntando las cuatro almas: amor, amistad, valor, sabiduría… que podía cumplir cualquier deseo… y solo uno puro podía llegar a hacer que desapareciera.

Casi dio una sonrisa hueca, ¿un deseó puro?... no podía imaginar ninguno, no debía de existir ninguno. No importa el que… siempre sería tras un deseo egoísta. Y estaba seguro que aquel demonio pensaba lo mismo.

Luego mencionaba que fue encomendado a una persona, por los dioses para ser custodiado. Debía de cuidar con su vida que nadie oscuro de corazón lo obtuviera y menos la utilizara… sino sería el fin de todo.

Amplio levemente sus ojos, ¡ahora lo entendía! Es por ello que había ocurrido aquella pelea… ¿quizás ella se lo negó a su antepasado? Aquel Yamato que a veces mencionaba…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no pudo dar cuenta de cuan rápido fue pasando las horas… hasta que mirando por fuera pudo ver lo tarde que realmente se había hecho.

Mirando el otro paquete en su habitación frunció levemente su ceja en la decepción, para luego negar su cabeza… bueno, tendría que esperar hasta mañana…

Sin duda sería un día muy interesante.

A la mañana siguiente

Kagome miro un poco curiosa al muchacho viniendo con un considerable paquete en sus manos, primeramente no había llegado el día anterior… y luego esto. Era tan raro.

Akito solo permaneció allí, una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa en sus lados al ver como la niña le miraba de reojo y casi podía sentir la curiosidad de ella. Ahora quería impresionarle con algo… sacar aquella facha segura y fría de su rostro.

Conservando la diversión para si mismo, solo tomo asiento con tranquilidad y coloco el paquete delicado a su lado sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

La demonio estrecho levemente sus ojos en él, ¿acaso esperaba que le preguntara? Pasaban unos minutos y ninguno de ellos desviaba la vista… ni mucho menos daba el brazo a torcer.

La muchacha sentía cada vez mayor curiosidad, era su naturaleza el siempre ser muy curiosa y querer saberlo todo, miraba esos ojos violetas y luego el paquete cerrado a su lado. Bueno, no pasaría nada si preguntaba ¿no?

- Que… ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? – cuestiono sin poder evitarlo un tanto apenada, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos sino solo aquel paquete.

Akito al verla de aquella manera, solo podía amanecer en el pensarlo en una forma tierna, sacudió levemente su cabeza queriendo despejar el calor en sus mejillas que amenazaba con cubrirlo.

En cambio solo coloco una sonrisa… que muy extrañamente hizo acordar a Kagome al de un astuto zorro, - Es un extraño objeto musical… de hecho me había preguntado si tu podrías llegar a conocerlo – decía con misterios observando el paquete.

Quería sentir su curiosidad hacía él aun mucho más.

Más cuando dirigió su vista a donde se encontraría, no pudo evitar ampliar sus ojos en shock al ver que ahora se hallaba arrodillada frente suyo… solo aquella barrera separándole. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando inconcientemente llego a su mente la primera vez que la conoció.

Ella fácilmente fue capaz de poder sentir aquella emoción de él, y sonrió cruelmente hacía él – Te lo dije, aun… no llega el momento para matarte – hablo sin emociones para luego girar su vista a aquella envoltura.

- ¿Qué es? – volvió a cuestionar ahora con una pizca de impaciencia.

Akito miraba con sorpresa, que no intentaría hacerle daño… más luego negó con su cabeza aunque sus palabras rondaban en su mente, - Te lo dije, es un instrumento musical – con paciencia fue apartando la envoltura plata a su alrededor.

Pero no pudo evitar observar con profundidad la reacción que tendría ella al verlo, y Kagome solo amplio sus ojos aturdida, mirando aquello las memorias parecían refrescarse en su mente… antiguos recuerdos que pensaba ya perdidos.

Kagome solo miraba encismada – Realmente… es un arpa – murmuro sin apartarle la vista.

Akito observaba como su bello rostro poseía nuevamente aquella melancolía, - Entonces tenía razón, ya has visto antes este instrumento ¿verdad? – ella le miro un momento para luego cerrar sus ojos.

- Así es pero… ¿Por qué lo has traído? – cuestiono con tranquilidad sin abrir sus ojos para mirarlo, él aparto la vista avergonzado.

- Solo lo he hecho, no hay ningún motivo en especial… Kagome – dijo por ultimo su nombre queriendo probar su reacción y cuando vio que abrió sus ojos impactada por aquello solo pudo esconder una sonrisa.

- Yo no te he dado el permiso de llamarme tan familiarmente… - resoplo un poco infantil desviando bruscamente su rostro, casi con timidez. Hace tanto nadie… nadie la trataba tan familiarmente, nadie tampoco nunca lo quiso.

Al sentir la diversión desde el muchacho, ella soporto un gruñido en su garganta, era un tarado.

- Tsk, ¿es un obsequio verdad? – cambio sutilmente la conversación, ella estiro la mano hacía la barrera nuevamente.

El Sohma vio atentamente como al traspasar su mano por la barrera… nuevamente aquella pequeña electricidad salía contra ella, pero esta vez su rostro quedo contrariado y un tanto confundido como ella dio un pequeño gesto de daño… y sus ojos… reflejaban dolor.

Entonces, ¿de verdad tocar esta barrera le producía tal sufrimiento? Sintió un apretón en su pecho… totalmente distinto al dolor debido a su enfermedad. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Por qué le afecto tanto el ver el dolor en ella?

Ajena a toda la confusión interna de él, Kagome logro alcanzar el paquete para luego meterlo dentro junto a ella. Sus ojos tenían brillo al verle, no podía creer que aun existiese. Valla.

Se levanto con su habitual elegancia, observando más atenta sus detalles y sacando con lentitud el papel de plata que le envolvía.

- También… he encontrado un libro, que hablaba sobre la Shikon no Tama – sus palabras detuvieron la atmósfera curiosa de ella, girando de reojo sus ojos nuevamente tensos hacía él.

- ¿No me digas? Tsk, pero no creo que hayas podido saber mucho – ella conocía la básica historia de aquella perla que siempre escribían, pero era solo una muy pequeña parte de lo que en realidad significaba.

Akito coloco un rostro muy serio y frío – Quiero que me digas toda la verdad sobre ti y los Sohma… como has dicho, tengo derecho a saberlo -

Ella cerró un momento sus ojos – Si, no tengo motivos para querer ocultarlo… -

- Como sabrás, soy la guardiana de esta perla… - mostró una pequeña perla celeste claro que colgaba de un collar en su cuello – la única capaz de protegerle, tanto que para asegurarse de ello los dioses han decidido que debía de ser un demonio… terminando con el problema de la corta existencia de los seres humanos… -

Sohma amplio en shock sus ojos, apoyándose en sus manos evito caer de la impresión que sus palabras calaron en él, ¿entonces le habían vuelto un demonio? Ella antes… era humana.

- Después de muchos siglos de vagar y protegerle fue que había llegado a una ciudad… pero al llegar allí era atacada por demonios yasha, seres inferiores -

_/Flash Back/_

_Kagome quedo mirando con un rostro en blanco aquella ciudad siendo destruida por aquellas apariciones, los soldados luchando inútilmente contra ellos…_

_De pronto empezaron a girar su atención hacía ella – Tú demonio… eres la portadora de Shikon ¿verdad? ¡entrégamela! – chillaban abalanzándose contra ella._

_Kagome coloco una sonrisa sanguinaria – Intenten quitármela – murmuro con entretenimiento morboso._

_Un joven hombre se detuvo de luchar, amplio sus ojos celestes viendo a aquella mujer destruir como si fuera simplemente nada a cientos de demonios al mismo tiempo… al final solo quedando sangre en su ropa y en su rostro._

_Sintió su respiración acelerarse, viendo fijamente y detallando su figura… era lo mortalmente más hermoso y peligroso que había visto en su vida… y también noto que ella no era una humana._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse, todos ahora observaban con el doble de terror a aquella hermosa mujer - ¿Qué hará? ¿ese demonio nos matara? – se murmuraban derrotados, jamás podrían sobrevivir a algo como ella._

_Ella sintió de inmediato las olas de miedo por su presencia, bajando su rostro dio una sonrisa que quito el aliento de la mayoría. Pero no podían moverse._

_Aquel hombre miro incrédulo… como la demonio simplemente levanto su rostro con orgullo pasando apaciblemente por aquella aldea en una línea recta, cada paso con gracia y tal elegancia que solo parecía poner mayor énfasis a la inferioridad de ellos comparados a ella._

_Finalmente solo podía ver su cabello largo y sedoso siendo movido por un viento invisible hasta que desapareció totalmente. Nunca siquiera dio una mirada hacía atrás._

_Los minutos corrían y la mayoría no sabía como reaccionar, - Dono…? – un samurai pregunto confundido a su señor, recibiendo un asentimiento un tanto dudoso de su parte._

_Todos estallaron en alegría y gritos de felicidad, las mujeres llorando junto a sus pequeños y los soldados blandiendo sus espadas. Nadie sabia que ocurrió… quizás solo fue un milagro de Kami sama… pero lo único en sus mentes, era que estaban vivos._

_Menos el de uno, aquel señor solo se quedo observando aquel punto donde había visto por ultima vez a aquel misterioso demonio._

_Al día siguiente este se arreglaba su kimono, ajustando su espada en su cintura, - Dono sama, ¿esta seguro de esto? – exclamo uno de sus generales, preocupado por su seguridad._

_Este solo mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo – Sabes que odio que me cuestionen – dijo con frialdad obteniendo con rapidez una reverencia del hombre._

_Dio un suspiro interno, ni siquiera el tenía idea de lo que hacía… pero en toda la noche pudo sacar de su mente el rostro bello de aquel demonio, entonces el iría a buscarle._

_Recorriendo el bosque a su alrededor, aun cuando envió soldados para buscarle nadie obtuvo ni siquiera una pista. Fue como si nunca hubiera existido._

_Apoyo débilmente su espalda en un tronco con resignación… pero una voz suave y helada lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Por qué me buscas? – amplio sus ojos en shock, mirando hacía arriba se encontró con la muchacha mirando hacía él con sus ojos fríos azules, acostada con tranquilidad en la rama de un árbol._

_Al instante sus samurai se colocaron en su protección, pero el los detuvo con su mano – Quería darle las gracias… nos ha salvado a todos youkai san – fue interrumpido por una sonrisa fría de su parte._

_- Te equivocas humano… esos seres estaban en mi camino, solo por ello merecían morir – declaro con una voz sin emociones, poniendo a todos furiosos en su actitud irrespetuosas, más se sorprendieron al escuchar la risa de su señor._

_- Entonces no le deberé nada… - dijo con diversión – pero no soy un simple humano, mi nombre es Yamato y soy el actual jefe del clan Sohma – se inclino en una reverencia a ella intentando impresionarla._

_La demonio dio un salto del árbol con agilidad, dándole la espalda – Tsk… soy Kagome – luego de ello simplemente desapareció… dejando aturdido a los hombres._

"_Kagome… la demonio" pensó con una sonrisa misteriosa el señor Yamato._

_Desde entonces en ocasiones iba en su búsqueda, encontrándola descansando… se sorprendió que aun siguiera en los alrededores - ¿Por qué no te has ido? Siempre pensé que los demonios no quedaban mucho tiempo en un lugar – cuestiono confundido._

_Ella miro aburrida, haciendo un calor en su rostro por su belleza – No es tu problema – giro su rostro bruscamente, haciendo a este mirar enfadado – pero… este lugar, estuve aquí hace mucho tiempo – murmuro cerrando sus ojos en él._

_Yamato miro sorprendido cuando ella igualmente le contesto, dando una sonrisa un poco precavido se arrodillo en un tronco. Ambos quedando en un silencio cómodo._

_Desde ese día, las visitas fueron más seguidas… hasta que se extendieron todos los días. El señor Sohma había llegado a querer a la demonio para sí, sintiendo que aquella perfecta criatura solo debía ser suya…_

_- Lo siento Yamato… pero no puedo corresponderte – ella giro su rostro de él, una tristeza de tener que rechazarle._

_- ¿Por qué no puedes Kagome? – apretaba sus puños impotente, no podía creer que lo rechace… estaba furioso. Estaba seguro que ella le aceptaría._

_Cerro sus ojos, debatiendo si decirlo o no – Yo… soy la protectora de una joya… la Shikon no Tama… - vio como sus ojos se ampliaron en realización – mi deber es cuidar de ella para siempre, además… yo aunque te respeto como amigo, aun no soy capaz de quererte de la manera que deseas… lo siento – desapareció nuevamente de aquel sitió sin dejar rastro._

_Sin saber como los ojos de aquel hombre se oscurecieron, todas las emociones corriendo por él, el rencor, la traición, la ambición… y el odio._

_/fin del Flash Back/_

- Luego, todo paso demasiado rápido… lo único que se, es que jamás debí de confiar… aun menos en él… - cuando creyó que había encontrado a alguien para volver a confiar… alguien que sabría apreciarle por ser solo ella. Fue que todo acabo así.

_/flash back/_

_- Será mejor que me entregues la perla de Shikon, o lo lamentaras Kagome –_

_- ¿De verdad crees que te la daré? -… _

_- Te maldigo Yamato, te maldigo Sohma, puede que haya perdido hoy pero me asegurare de que jamás tengas esta perla… - _

_- ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes? _

_- No te dejare la Shikon… y aunque quede atrapada aquí… te prometo… - _

_- Te prometo que te matare, matare a todos -_

_/fin del Flash Back/_

Él miraba con completo shock, luego de escuchar toda su historia… - Ya sabrás lo que vino después de ello… - Kagome miraba con frialdad nuevamente hacía él – todo el clan Sohma obtuvo aquel castigo, aun más su jefe por la avaricia que aquel hombre había demostrado -

Apretó sus puños de furia, sus ojos siendo sumamente rencorosos, toda la tristeza y la rabia reprimida subiendo rápidamente y sin poder contenerse. Lo soltó.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir aquello con tanta facilidad? – su voz tan fría y rencorosa llamo la atención de ella – Tú no sabes nada… ¡no tienes idea de nada! – se levanto bruscamente enfrentando sus ojos con los suyos.

- ¡Como es que al nacer ya estuvieras predestinado a estar enfermo y saber que tu vida sería corta y sin sentido! ¡que los demás solo te den lastima y desprecio nadie se atreva a querer acercarte a ti!... ¡que al morir absolutamente nadie sentirá nada por ti! -

- Ah… pero tú… - dio una risa vacía hacía ella – tú jamás sentirías nada de eso, un demonio jamás podría llegar a imaginarlo ¿no es así? – dio una sonrisa cruel para ella tratando de herirla lo más que podía.

A Kagome se nublo sus ojos en sus palabras, todo rastro de emoción se esfumo en su rostro - ¿Es lo que piensas?... no, es cierto, eso es lo que piensan todos los humanos ¿no? - ¿Cuántas veces escucho las mismas palabras?

- La vida de un demonio es extremadamente larga, tanto que la vida de un humano… es un suspiro, pero nadie entiende lo que ello acarrea ¿verdad? – el trato de no confundirse en sus palabras.

- Yo obtuve esta perla maldita desde mi nacimiento… pase mucha sangre y sufrimiento para llegar a sobrevivir, ¿acaso pueden imaginar… puedes imaginar lo que es ver pasar la muerte de todos frente a tu rostro? – sus ojos se encendieron en ira hacía a él.

- ¿Acaso puedes imaginarte lo que es vivir mientras todo el mundo cambia y se desvanece a tu alrededor? ¡No creo que alguien como tú lo sepas! – dio un paso hacía adelante haciendo que el se tensase.

- ¡Cállate! ¡tu no sabes nada de mí! – grito hacía ella sin dar un paso atrás a pesar del temor reverente que sentía al ver la ira manchando su apacible rostro.

- No me digas, solo vives lamentándote que te queda poco tiempo de vida ¿pero intentas cambiarlo? ¿acaso intentaste dar un sentido a tu vida? – vio el shock que causo en él por sus palabras haciendo que diera una sonrisa cruel.

- Eres patético, si tanto temor le tienes a la muerte solo será deshonroso… ¿Por qué no tratas de cambiar la situación?... tsk, no tienes idea de lo que tienes… eres un idiota – ella dio un gruñido enojado hacía él dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

Estaba demasiado enfadada con este tonto para tolerar su presencia - ¿Y que me dices tú? ¡solo piensas en la venganza! ¡aun cuando aquel tipo que quieres matar murió muchos siglos atrás! – la reto viendo parar sus pasos y quedar quieta.

Kagome apretó sus puños conteniendo su misma rabia – Esa es mi venganza… ahora es lo único que tengo y no lo perderé… - se dio la vuelta bruscamente mientras apretaba el papel de regalo en su mano evaporándolo - ¡si fueras como Yamato lo entenderías! – reclamo con crueldad.

Akito amplio sus ojos en shock dando un paso atrás no podía dejar de mirar impactado por lo que le había dicho, ella desvió su rostro de la de él tan sorprendida como él en lo que dijo.

- Vete, tu presencia solo logra perturbarme – con frialdad le dio la espalda, regresando hasta la corteza del gran árbol, sintiendo como el muchacho con rapidez se marchaba de allí.

Ella se recostó en su tronco con pesadez, mirando con sus ojos vacíos el arpa a su lado, los desvió tercamente mirando ahora el cielo nublado y frió.

Una emoción indeseada y que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo jalo su corazón, la culpa y la tristeza.

Akito llego hasta la residencia, moviendo la puerta corrediza quedo unos segundos extático… oculto sus ojos violetas mientras recorría en su mente todo lo que había pasado.

De pronto dio un gruñido lleno de ira, apretando fuertemente sus puños solo atino a patear con todas sus fuerzas la mesa que se encontraba allí rompiéndola en mil pedazos, junto a la tetera y sus tazas de te.

Tal ruido hizo que rápidamente Shigure y Hatori ingresaran con preocupación en su habitación - ¡Akito ¿Qué sucede? – más solo miraron los ojos llenos de rabia que este poseía.

- ¡Váyanse! ¡no quiero que nadie me moleste! – grito a ambos con sus ojos perdidos, obteniendo una reverencia un tanto temerosa ambos se retiraron de inmediato.

***Fin de la 1º Parte***

**A/N:** ¡Como un regalo por haberme esperado tanto traje un nuevo oneshot! Pero al ver que era demasiado largo tuve que cortarlo en dos partes… la próxima vez traeré la segunda que es el final.

¡Esta vez es un Akito/Kagome! Me encanto cuando escribía de esta pareja, quise que Akito fuera esta vez el receptor de amenazas y ¿Por qué no? Hacerle vez que no siempre consigue completa obediencia solo por ser "el cabeza Sohma" je, je, je… cualquier duda o _¿Por qué escribí eso?_ ¡pueden hacérmelo saber y con gusto lo explico.

Ahora los agradecimientos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡ah lo siento mucho! Aun no puedo cumplir tu petición, aunque estuve buscando un poquito de Yu yu hakusho en Internet para saber un poquito más de Kurama, aun no me imagino como debería hacer la historia (aunque tengo unas ideas) pero me esforzare en cumplirlo. Igual espero que te gustara este… y muchas gracias por acompañarme ¡te mando mil besos amiga!

"Lila-sama" ¡yo creo firmemente lo mismo! Por eso quiero esforzarme en las cosas que hago… porque sino lo hago y fracaso la desilusión es muchísima! Y muchas gracias, me gusta cambiar un poco a Kagome chan ya que también creo que a veces la hacen muy dulce que hasta empalaga… ¡te mando muchísimos besos y muchas gracias!

"Iosi e Iuki" ¡muchas gracias Iosi chan! Espero que también te guste este nuevo ¡y es que me gusto mucho Fruits Basket! (aunque solo vi el anime) ¡ah mando también besos a Iuki chan! Y espero que nos veamos muy pronto amigas! ¡muchos besos!

Bueno, aquí fue el segundo oneshot aunque no este completo para mi es un gran avance en estorias cortas (mis finc son de demasiados capitulos) ¡nos vemos en la proxima!

Kagome-hime10


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 2: El Deseo Prohibido**

**Pareja: **_Kagome/Akito Sohma _

**Series:**_ Inuyasha/Fruits Basket_

Unas horas después el solo observaba la lluvia caer fuertemente por la ventana, ahora su mente podía pensar con mucha más claridad todo lo que había pasado. Y no podía sentir nada más que pesar.

Sin dar cuenta, el había comenzado con la hostigacion, solo tratando de herirla cruelmente mientras descargo injustamente toda su rabia en ella. Cuando ni siquiera era su culpa.

Su antepasado, aquel sujeto era el que traiciono su confianza "jamás debí de confiar… aun menos en él…", también dio cuenta que ellos tenían más en común…

Ella también era maldecida, por aquella perla maldita. Solo sus castigos eran lo opuesto… pero igualmente su sufrimiento eran parecidos.

Además, la había tratado muy cruelmente, y ella solo le había dicho la verdad… él jamás intento cambiar nada en su vida, igualmente solo se había dejado llevar por la resignación.

"¡si fueras como Yamato lo entenderías!" bajo su vista cubriendo sus ojos, sentía su pecho doler al recordar sus palabras… como nuevamente lo había comparado con aquel hombre de su pasado.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que lo comparara con él… pero aun más odiaba a aquel Yamato, aun sin conocerlo ni saber nada de él… no podía soportar ni siquiera escuchar su nombre.

No entendía este profundo dolor, no era por su débil cuerpo… era mucho más profundo, habían tantas preguntas que le inquietaban sobre ella.

¿Por qué cuando estaba a su alrededor… sentía que todo era correcto, natural? Que no tenía ninguna preocupación? Era capaz de sentir alegría… tristeza… capaz de ver la vida totalmente distinta a como la pensaba…

¿Qué era ese sentimiento… tan extraño y calido que le invadía cuando pensaba en ella? ¿esa anticipación y el entusiasmo que le invadían? Coloco una mano en su corazón… al venir siquiera una imagen de Kagome… latía tan aceleradamente…

Cerro lentamente sus ojos, dando un suspiro luz… mañana iría a verla, aunque no se disculparía pero, no podía soportar que todo terminara de aquella manera. Simplemente no podía.

Y como lo planeo, aquí iba nuevamente… mirando la pequeña canasta en su mano, apretó un tanto más su paquete. No sabía porque, pero se sentía muy nervioso.

Hoy ya no traía su ropa tradicional, sino que traía una simple playera mangas cortas azul marino y un baquero negro con zapatillas, por alguna razón… también sintió que debía verse diferente. Y causar una impresión en ella… aunque aun no entendía cual.

Pero sus pupilas se dilataron en incredulidad al escuchar tocar lo que parecía el arpa, se escondió detrás del altar antiguo… miro de reojo a la muchacha siguiendo tocando como si nada.

No podría haberlo visto… de lo contrario ella no continuaría tocando. Quedo hipnotizado por aquella forma tan delicada y encismada con que ella pasaba sus pequeños y delgados dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento. Para luego una bella voz invadir sus oídos.

**_Fushigi Yuugi _(opening)**

_Vuela muy alto, Suzaku_

_Milagros logras_

_Una leyenda logra descifrarse_

_Y me pregunto si es real mi alrededor_

_/Trato de escuchar tu voz/_

_Quiero llegar a ti_

_Debes poder guiarme_

_/Mis almas despertaran/_

_En un comienzo_

_En un nuevo mundo_

_Junto a ti_

_Por más que intento_

_No dejo de pensar en ti_

_¿Cómo estarás?_

_Si me extrañaras_

_Paso la vida soñando con tu amor_

_Confió en ti…_

_Con mi corazón_

En ese momento sus dedos pasaban con mayor rapidez por las cuerdas, sus ojos lejanos y parecían irradiar paz, no podía dejar de verla… sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a su vista, esta emoción… este sentimiento, era cada vez más abrumador.

_Absorbida por este nuevo mundo_

_¿Cielo o infierno?_

_Descubriré el propósito_

_/Intentare ser feliz/_

_Y te encontré a ti_

_Para protegerme_

_/Amor es un carrusel/_

_Fue un milagro_

_Haberte encontrado justo aquí_

_Y solo un encuentro basto en mí_

_Para ser feliz al conocerte_

_Deseo vivir por siempre_

_En tu interior_

_En mi corazón_

_Siempre estarás_

_Por más que intento_

_No dejo de pensar en ti_

_¿Cómo estarás?_

_Si me extrañaras_

_Paso la vida soñando con tu amor_

_Confió en ti…_

_Con mi corazón_

_Misterios grandes_

_Residen…_

_Extraño viaje_

Al terminar, Kagome solo permanecía allí, sin hacer ningún movimiento, esperando unos segundos sintió un suspiro escapar de sus labios, acaso… ¿no pensaba salir?

- Esta arpa… - podía casi imaginar los ojos aturdidos de aquel muchacho por saber que le descubrió – hace muchos siglos conocí a un demonio, el era un señor antiguo… era mi mejor amigo, por lo que hubo un tiempo en que viajamos a china -

- Allí hay muchas leyendas distintas de Japón, uno de los dioses más poderosos es Suzaku, quien tenía muchas historias sobre él… -

- Fue después de regresar que el me regalo este arpa… - miro con mucha melancolía el instrumento en su mano – pero debido a una invasión… tuve que separarme de él y ya nunca volví a verle… no se tampoco si podrá seguir con vida después de tanto tiempo… -

Akito aun sin salir, no podía sacar el shock al saber que realmente había sabido que estaba allí. Y fue que al escuchar sus palabras sintió aquel punzón de pesar nuevamente en él por las palabras que le había dicho.

Kagome solo bufo – Sabes, puedes salir ya… parece que estuviera hablando a la nada, que molesto – se quejo de él con sarcasmo.

Colocando una sonrisa divertida salio fuera, - No quería interrumpir su melodía Kagome – hablo con gentilidad haciendo a la niña girar su vista apenada. El solo amplio su sonrisa.

Sentándose en su lugar de siempre, solo coloco ahora la canasta a su lado - ¿Quieres comer conmigo? – llamo a ella señalando la fruta, se había planteado esto hace mucho tiempo… como ella podía estar tanto tiempo allí… ¿Qué comería?

Ella dio un pequeño guiño, parándose se acerco lentamente hacía él, como si fuera un animal salvaje precavido, sentándose un tanto separada de él lo miro con desconfianza.

Viendo que ella pretendía acercar su mano para tomar la fruta, no sabía que fue lo que le impulso… pero el con rapidez fue que tomo una manzana y se la dio a ella antes que cruzara la barrera, sus manos tocándose con aquel incidente.

Ambos se miraban sorprendidos con su acción, él saco su mano de la suya como si le quemase, bajando y ocultando su rostro con sus mechones largos violetas, sus mejillas en este momento le ardían.

- Traje manzanas y naranjas… puedes elegir lo que gustes - comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido, solo se había imaginado el dolor que vio en sus ojos el día de ayer por la electricidad que disparaba a ella… y quiso evitarlo a toda costa.

Ni siquiera le llego a la mente que ella podría lastimarlo… o algo peor por cruzarla, o menos por tocar su mano.

Kagome solo le miro confundida, para luego girar su atención a la manzana de su mano.

Dándole un pequeño mordisco amplio sus ojos al saborearlo – De verdad… es muy dulce, hace tiempo no podía probar… mi fruta favorita – cerró sus ojos con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en ella.

Akito miro sorprendido en ello, sin saberlo también soltando una pequeña sonrisa suave a su dirección, ella en realidad tenía un corazón puro y hasta inocente… solo que desesperadamente trataba de hacerlo sanguinario y frío.

De esa manera pasaron la tarde, nuevamente aquel silencio tranquilo y cómodo, junto al hermoso cantar de las aves que acompañaban la bella naturaleza a su alrededor. Pero antes que el se marchara ella le llamo.

- Esta arpa significa mucho para mí… y también aquella fruta, pero… - ella miro de reojo hacía él con desconfianza – no entiendo porque haces esto… ¿acaso pretendes cambiar mi opinión?... ya debes saber, que _tu vida me pertenece_ – cuestiono con una voz neutra.

Sohma entendía perfectamente lo que le preguntaba, si él pensaba que le perdonaría haciendo esto por ella, - No, yo entiendo… que mi vida te pertenece Kagome – no entendía que le impulso a decir eso. Pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Observo el claro shock en ella por sus palabras, como si no creyera lo que había escuchado, pero luego volvió nuevamente a su personalidad insensible.

- En ese caso… - por un momento juro que sus ojos eran suaves para él – gracias Akito – luego de ello se dio la vuelta volviendo nuevamente bajo aquel árbol.

El muchacho aun aturdido por lo que había escuchado asintió – No es nada Kagome – murmuro un poco apenado estando seguro que ella le había oído.

De vuelta a la residencia, no podía dejar de colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, su corazón se mantenía emocionado ahora… como si había logrado algo muy importante hoy.

Tanto fue así que Hatori dándole el chequeo diario solo podía estar extrañado por él, cada vez Akito se comportaba de una manera más rara…

Primero misteriosamente le había pedido una canasta de frutas, aun cuando él muchacho casi nunca quería comer frutas…

Y ahora, antes de marcharse… juro que vio una sonrisa en él. Pero no de aquellas sonrisas vacías o crueles que había visto… sino una verdadera, una que le parecía tan extraña pero de alguna manera conocida. Que solo terminaba confundiéndole aun más.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, en la mente del joven jefe de los Sohma solo parecía que estaba las visitas que daba a la bella muchacha.

Dejando sumamente extrañado a todos los miembros Sohma, aun más a los más allegados, Hatori y Shigure. Aunque no se atrevían a cuestionarle el porque… además que fuera lo que fuera, parecía hacer bien a Akito, no solo su salud mejoro considerablemente, sino que parecía como si una chispa hubiera en él… una que nunca vieron y lo daban por perdido.

También lo más importante, Akito había descubierto que era aquel sentimiento que despertaba en él cada vez que pensaba o tenía a Kagome cerca… y la verdad realmente le costo mucho aceptar y aun más entenderlo. Él la amaba.

No sabía como pudo haber caído por ella, ni en que momento mucho menos. Solo causaba estas reacciones en él, no podía verla triste ni mucho menos lastimarla… esos celos que sentía por aquel antepasado suyo… y también la alegría que le causaba escuchar tocar su arpa.

La paz y la tranquilidad que le transmitía, no fue capaz de ignorar más lo que realmente sentía. Pero sabía que era imposible.

Sabía, que Kagome no podría corresponderle… después de todo, solo le causaba recordar a aquel Yamato. Y siempre le había dejado en claro, que al cruzar la barrera ella tomaría su vida.

Pero de una manera había llegado a resignarse, si ello era lo único que le podía acercar y estar junto a ella. No le importaba, sabía que tarde o temprano ella tomaría su vida.

Pues, ella ya obtuvo con facilidad su inaccesible y frío corazón, ¿Cómo podía no hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo débil?

Él se lo entregaría a la demonio que tanto quería… era mucho mejor que darla a la enfermedad que tanto detestaba.

Sentado en su habitación, vio un poco confundido cuando Hatori entro allí anunciando que alguien estaba pidiendo verle. Él simplemente se puso recto en el centro de aquella lujosa habitación.

Con un rostro frío y serio vio entrar a un extraño hombre allí.

Tenía su cabello rubio ceniza, con piel tostada y vestido de un traje azul claro… pero sin duda lo que llamo su atención fueron sus ojos color cenizas… estos tenían un brillo extraño. De cierta manera le recordaban a los ojos depredadores de Kagome en la primera vez que la conoció… solo que más crueles.

Sonrió a él de una manera que inmediatamente supo que era falsa, ahora estando los tres (con Hatori que vigilaba a aquel extraño) – Disculpe mi inesperada visita Sohma san… pero tengo unas preguntas que hacerle – su voz también bordeaba en lo muy condescendiente y falso.

Akito asintió, tenso pues su instinto le gritaba que no debía confiar ni un mínimo segundo en este hombre – Yo se… que usted posee en alguna parte de su recinto a alguien que es de mi interés – dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

El muchacho por un segundo mostró el shock que sentía, ¿podría este hombre saber de Kagome? No… ¡era imposible! – Disculpe, pero no me viene ninguna idea de lo que esta diciendo… usted esta equivocado – respondió fríamente sin mostrar sus dudas.

El extraño coloco una cara muy seria a sus preguntas, para luego relajarlo – Seré directo con usted Sohma san, _yo estoy seguro que usted la tiene_… por lo que cordialmente pido que me la entregues – su voz ahora era muy exigente hacía el jefe del clan.

Hatori estaba totalmente confundido hacía a quien se referiría, ellos no tenían a ningún huésped ni mucho menos, desvió un tanto sus ojos hacía aquellos dos… la tensión entre ambos era filosa.

Akito se puso de pie furioso, su rostro guapo desfigurado en un gruñido – Como… ¿Cómo te atreves a exigirme en mi propia casa?... ¡vete! ¡no quiero escuchar sus tonterías! – alzo la voz dándole la espalda en despido a aquel insolente.

- Hatori, acompaña a este hombre fuera del recinto… no es bienvenido aquí – hablo con frialdad al pelinegro obteniendo un rápido asentimiento de su parte.

- Vamos – la voz de Hatori era sumamente fría, tampoco podía sentir que este hombre extraño tuviera buenas intenciones. Era como si algo en él gritara peligro.

Este se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta – Mi nombre es Takumi Mitsuka… no lo olvide Sohma Akito, pues yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – Y con aquellas palabras frías y peligrosas se retiro.

Dejando al joven sumido en un mar de preguntas y preocupaciones. ¿Cómo podría saber que Kagome se hallaba aquí?... ¿y para que demonios la quería?

Giro bruscamente su cabeza despejando aquel mal sabor que la presencia de aquel tipo había dejado a su alrededor. No le importaba lo que tramaba.

Pero jamás le daría a Kagome. Ella valía más que su todo… más que su vida para él. Por lo que nunca permitiría que nadie la llevara de su lado.

Nada ni nadie.

Ahora Kagome, observaba de reojo al muchacho… solo sentado allí parecía estar perdido por completo en sus pensamientos. Hasta su rostro estaba demasiado serio y más frió que lo de costumbre.

La curiosidad estaba tomando partido en ella… pero aun más otro sentimiento que por tanto tiempo lo creyó perdido, la preocupación.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo Akito? – desde poco ella comenzó a llamarle también por su nombre. Viendo que aquel descarado lo hacía… ella no quedaría atrás.

Akito salio abruptamente de sus oscuros pensamientos al escuchar su suave voz, girando a ella le miro cuestionable para luego colocar una sonrisa tan juguetona… que Kagome no pudo evitar relacionarle con un kitsune.

- ¿No me digas que estas tan interesada en mí Kagome chan?... perdón no quise preocuparte – dio de aquellas sonrisas burlonas que fingían ser totalmente gentiles.

La niña giro rápidamente su rostro de él - ¿Qué tonterías dices? Nunca te tomas nada en serio – le recrimino cerrando sus ojos serenamente y por dentro gruñendo al escuchar una pequeña risa a su costa.

Es verdad que ella… había comenzado a sentir preocupación y hasta interesarle. Por más que se reprendía que jamás debía de tener aquella debilidad… que le era imposible para ella. No podía hacer que desapareciera.

Simplemente… había decidido ignorarlo.

- En serio… es una tontería – lo desestimo el pelimorado, mirando a la niña cruzo sus brazos sobre su rodilla, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, él no quería contarle nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Quería evitar a toda costa la posibilidad que ella pudiera marcharse junto a alguien más, pero en todo caso, también evitar que tuviera una preocupación por nada.

Kagome iba a replicar enfadada con él, más fue que Akito comenzó a toser levemente para luego comenzar a ser agresivo y severo.

Ella amplio sus ojos en shock cuando un aroma familiar llego a su nariz, la sangre. Al instante corrió a su lado - ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaba con impaciencia en su voz. Pero el ni siquiera podía parar de toser.

- N-no, no es… - cuando iba a tranquilizarle volvió nuevamente a tener aquel ataque, intento ponerse en pie. Debía ir con Hatori para que pudiera calmarlo… pero cayó nuevamente en sus rodillas. No podía.

- Ven, cruza aquí – el miro sorpresivo a la propuesta que ella le dijo, la muchacha gruño hacía el - ¡rápido y entra aquí! – le ordeno con algo de frialdad.

Aun sin reponerse el asintió, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía cruzo al otro extremo de la barrera, el confiaba en ella… que no le lastimaría. Kagome jamás lo haría por traición.

La demonio se acerco hacía el tirando un poco hacía adentro con una mano sostuvo suavemente su cabeza. Su preocupación aumento cuando vio pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente… ¡tenía mucha fiebre!

- Debiste cuidarte más – murmuro reprendiéndole causando una sonrisa triste llegar a el, no podía hacer nada… esta enfermedad no tenía una cura.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, miro con sorpresa y shock cuando la muchacha coloco con delicadeza su mano sobre su pecho y una brillante luz azul le invadía… inmediatamente el dolor fue desapareciendo… como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Kagome quito lentamente su mano, observando detenidamente a Akito en busca de cualquier indicio que aun se encontraba mal… mentalmente suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la fiebre había desaparecido.

Y fue que él se dio cuenta que realmente estaba demasiado cerca de ella, su cuerpo estrecho al suyo, sintió sus mejillas arder en aquel contacto intimo. Levantándose un tanto rápido miro sorpresivo como pudo curarle.

- Yo poseo el poder de sanación del agua… yo soy un demonio que controla ese elemento – respondió tranquilamente a él como sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos. Aunque no entendía su sobresalto.

- Gracias – sonrió con calidez hacía ella, solo viendo como sus mejillas levemente se encendían en la vergüenza… se sintió maravillado.

Acerco lentamente su mano a ella – Kagome yo… yo… - intentaba sacar afuera aquellas palabras por las que tanto su corazón sufría.

Ella le miro muy confundida, al ver el extraño brillo en sus ojos, últimamente casi siempre estaba en sus ojos violetas… pero ahora era mucho más profundo.

Akito amplio sus ojos reaccionando, parando su mano antes de tocarla la retiro rápidamente – No, no es nada… debo irme – negó lentamente con su cabeza soltando una pequeña sonrisa provisional.

Se retiro con rapidez de aquel valle, para luego apoyarse en la corteza de un árbol y apretar sus puños… no había tenido el valor. En ese momento en lo único que pensó fue en su rechazo.

Dio un suspiro hondo, quizás… podría tratar de prepararse, y mañana podría declararle finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Lo sabía… ella se encontraba aquí – una voz fría le saco de sus pensamientos, el amplio sus ojos desviando rápidamente la vista hacía una figura conocida oculta en la oscuridad.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – grito dando un paso hacía atrás al divisar la malicia que sus ojos color cenizas.

- Con que ella se encuentra detrás de aquella barrera… es una lastima que no pueda pasar, pero… - una sonrisa cruel se extendió en su rostro – puedo hacer que salga -

Kagome quedo allí estática, aun sin entender realmente que había pasado. Suspiro, de verdad él debía de ser tan extraño para ella…

Sus oídos se movieron brevemente al escuchar el volar repentino y asustadizo de las aves, colocándose de pie su rostro se volvió en la seriedad.

Pero amplio sus ojos en temor al sentir un horrible aura oscura proviniendo de allí, no podía ser… - Akito – murmuro con urgencia su nombre.

Miro impotente la barrera frente suya… aun no tenía la fuerza necesaria para salir. Ella quedaría… negó bruscamente, ella tenía que hacerlo. No importa el como, sentencio.

Aumento su youki, concentrando todo el poder que había recuperado, y se lanzo contra aquella barrera de energía, dio un silbido de dolor sintiendo como hacía cortes y quemaba su piel

Ella aun así se obligo a seguir empujando hacía adelante, faltaba poco… al fin pudo lograrlo, cayendo de rodillas con su respiración muy acelerada. Se puso de pie desapareciendo en un instante. No podía perder el tiempo.

Allí encontró una escena sumamente desagradable para ella, allí se encontraba un demonio… sino se equivocaba era un gato, agarrando del cuello a Akito.

Él sonrió para ella - ¡Ah! ¡veo que nuestra querida princesa decidió venir! – apretó un poco más el cuello del joven haciendo que este diera un gruñido de dolor mientras intentaba quitar sus manos.

Akito giro con dificultad su vista hacía ella, la preocupación y el temor invadiéndole al ver en el estado que estaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por terribles cortes de los cuales sangraba… - Kagome… - murmuro hacía ella.

Kagome dio un paso adelante, su rostro sumamente frío – Más te vale que lo sueltes ahora mismo, neko – silbo en advertencia, flexionando sus garras… como deseaba despedazarle en este momento.

- Hn, veo que sigue siendo tan débil como antes… protegiendo a alguien tan patético como un mísero humano – se burlo de ella obteniendo sus bellos ojos fríos en una mirada de muerte – pero… solo se lo devolveré si me entrega la perla Shikon… de otra manera – dio una sonrisa encantadora.

- Le matare horriblemente -

Kagome solo se mantuvo tranquila, su mente analizando cada detalle con sumo calculo – No te lo daré – el demonio la miro en shock – pero tampoco le mataras, la vida de Akito me pertenece – esta vez el muchacho le miro sorprendido.

- Además - ella sonrió tan perversamente que causo un escalofrió de temor invadir a aquel demonio - ¿Quién dijo que un estupido como tú… ¡¿podía exigirme algo? – grito yendo contra él.

Este miro con temor la tremenda velocidad que poseía, - ¡Entonces le matare! – grito pero antes de ello recibió un fuerte puño en contra de su mejilla forzándole a soltarle, la muchacha dio un salto junto al joven Sohma.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono fríamente hacía el sin quitar sus ojos de su enemigo, el asintió aun quedamente – bien, solo quédate aquí – le ordeno yendo nuevamente a su encuentro.

- ¡Kagome no vallas! – grito en vano a ella para detenerle.

Ambos eran sumamente rápidos, no por nada aquel demonio era un gato… pero ella le ganaría – Ya es hora que pagues tu osadía… nadie toca lo que me pertenece – murmuro con serenidad.

- Yuki no shi (Nieve de la Muerte) – de repente agua comenzó a florecer de las manos de Kagome atacando y envolviendo a su enemigo, este fue rápidamente atrapado y sumergido en su profundidad sin poder escapar.

La muchacha solo saco una sonrisa torcida "Adiós", torciendo sus dedos este se convirtió automáticamente en hielo, manteniendo una expresión aterrorizado en su rostro, ella chasque nuevamente convirtiendo aquella estatua glacial viviente en pequeñas partículas de nieve.

Akito miraba abiertamente plasmado el poder que poseía, para luego ampliar sus ojos cuando ella cayó de rodillas solo pudiendo sostenerse por sus manos, al instante corrió a su lado ayudándola a que se apoyara contra un árbol.

Observo su aspecto demacrado, una fina línea de sangre bajando de sus labios – Creó… que el daño por aquella barrera… fue demasiado – murmuro sintiendo sus ojos nublarse por el debilitamiento de su cuerpo.

Este negó rápidamente su cabeza - ¡No digas tonterías! ¡vamos, te curaras! – la reprendió con severidad y preocupación. Tomándola en sus brazos con rapidez se encamino hacía donde sabía se encontraba la casa de Hatori.

Más Hatori prácticamente salto de su cama al escuchar como alguien pateo fuertemente su puerta, aun en pijama bajo tenso las escaleras sin saber que esperar encontrar… pero definitivamente nunca se imagino a Akito trayendo en sus brazos una muchacha muy lastimada.

- ¡Akito pero que…! – comenzó sobresaltado y despertándose del todo, este rápidamente coloco a la niña en los cojines que este tenía para su cabeza.

- ¡Hatori date prisa! ¡Kagome necesita que la atiendas urgentemente, esta demasiado herida! – gritaba en frenesís para él, el asintió bruscamente yendo en busca de sus artículos médicos.

El joven jefe de los Sohma solo podía observar impotente, tratando de bajar la fiebre con paños húmedos mientras el medico de la familia limpiaba y desinfectaba los cortes en su cuerpo. No podía imaginar quien era esta niña… ni porque tenía aquella apariencia tan extraña.

Pero no cuestionaría nada, en este momento lo único que pensaba era en salvarla.

Ahora ella se mantenía en un fluton en que la habían acomodado luego de vendar sus heridas, y una sabana para cubrirla pero sin aumentar la fiebre.

Había amanecido, Hatori limpio sus manos con una toalla ensangrentada. Ella seguía de la misma manera, su fiebre subía y al bajar un poco aumentaba mucho más… - Akito… - le llamo viendo al muchacho aun junto a ella sin jamás separarse.

Este cerró sus ojos, entendiendo perfectamente el pesar y la oscuridad tras su habla, - Vete… déjanos solos – pidió con serenidad.

El hombre asintió, dando una ultima mirada a ambos… jamás vio aquellos ojos en el jefe Sohma, aquella tristeza abrumadora… y el amor con que miraba a la misteriosa muchacha. Rogaba a Kami sama que salvara a la chica… sino sería la perdición de Akito.

Akito acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla de la muchacha, sus ojos siendo en este momento cristalinos al sentir la fiebre en su rostro… más los amplio al sentir como ella quería despertar.

- A-Akito… ¿Dónde estoy? – murmuro con un poco de dificultad hacía él, recibiendo una sonrisa suave.

- Estas a salvo… te han curado, pronto mejoraras Kagome – intentaba animarle solo viendo como ella negaba lentamente.

- No lo creo, quizás ya sea mi hora… después de todo, no tengo nada aquí… - cerro sus ojos pesadamente – quizás sea mejor que muera – se auto convencía amargamente. Ella ya no quería matarle, no importaba nada… no podía hacerle daño.

Tampoco tenía nada que la sujetase a la vida, ¿Por qué aferrarse entonces a ella? Pero el negaba su cabeza con brusquedad.

- ¡No te atrevas a decir aquellas tonterías! – ella le miro apagadamente, Akito tomo su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad - ¿es que aun no puedes verlo? ¿realmente no puedes entender mis sentimientos? – Kagome ahora estaba totalmente confundida… y su corazón por una razón latía aceleradamente.

Él la miro con mucho cariño – Yo te amo Kagome – ella miro realmente en shock, aun sin poder creerlo… el sostuvo su rostro sin permitir que apartara sus ojos de los suyos – entiende, que yo no podría estar sin ti… ¡así que no te atrevas a decir que a nadie le importas! -

Kagome no sabía como reaccionar, ella con sus manos débilmente saco las del muchacho de su rostro – Yo… mi amor puede ser cruel, nunca había sentido algo así… - él miro con esperanzas sus palabras, ¡ella…! – también soy muy celosa y a veces egoísta, y sumamente testaruda a mis opiniones… y te condenaría a ser alguien como yo, para sujetarte a mí – desvió sus ojos cubriendo sus mejillas con un suave color rosa.

Ella le decía todo aquello, confesándole que también le quería… y rogándole silenciosamente que la aceptara.

Él sonrió con dulzura, abrazándola de improvisto contra su cuerpo – Yo también disto de ser alguien dulce, y te aseguro que tampoco dejaría que nadie más te mirara… te mantendría encerrada junto a mí para siempre por cualquier medio... y jamás te dejaría escapar ni de amar – le prometió aquello sacando una sonrisa de ella.

Akito acerco con lentitud su rostro al de ella, hasta sentir sus alientos rozándose uno con el otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad por el otro. Ella coloco sus brazos rodeando su cuello y el la acerco en su abrazo… ambos profundizando aquel beso tan dulce.

Kagome cerro sus ojos fuertemente, ella no quería morir… no quería alejarse de él, quería amarle… y sin saber los pensamientos de Akito eran los mismos.

Al separarse, miraron en shock como la joya comenzó a brillar de un celeste muy puro, y luego una voz invadió aquella habitación _"He decidido que los deseos de sus corazones son puros y basados en el amor… usted jefe Sohma, no solo ha abierto el corazón de nuestra protectora… sino que también demostró dignidad para su clan… por lo que dejaremos que Kagome sama quede a su cuidado… y quitaremos aquella maldición impuesta hace tantos siglos atrás"._

"_Sean felices juntos, y muchas gracias Kagome sama" se despidió aquella voz femenina y tan calida hacía ellos._

Después de aquello la voz simplemente se desvaneció y la perla perdió todo el brillo formando una pequeña explosión de brillos a su alrededor, Kagome la tomo en su mano… era solo… una simple perla. Aun no podía creerlo.

- Kagome… - pregunto mirando a ella y aquella perla, ambos aun sin poder creer si realmente esto ocurría, ella asintió lentamente… una sonrisa feliz extendiéndose en su bello rostro.

Akito la abrazo rápidamente contra él, ella aferrandose suavemente sus manos a sus ropas – Akito… ¿estas seguro que quieres esto? – ella miro profundamente a sus ojos, si el no lo quería le entendería. Después ya no había vuelta atrás.

El asintió – Te lo dije Kagome… mi cuerpo como mi corazón siempre fueron tuyos – murmuro cerrando levemente sus ojos, ella sonrió dulcemente hacía él.

Lentamente desprendió los botones de su camisa para luego bajarla suavemente dejando al descubierto su pálido hombro. Ella se acerco con lentitud a el… dando un dulce beso allí para luego lentamente hundir sus colmillos en él.

El joven dio un leve quejido de dolor, su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante ella mientras un calor se expandía en sus mejillas, le vio separarse con sus labios rojos por su sangre.

- Eso… ¿era todo? – pidió un poco confundido, de verdad no parecía ser muy complicado como lo había pensado.

Pero no espero que ella le tomase del brazo y lo jalara al fluton donde se encontraba quedando ella encima de él – No, no… ah, aun falta la parte más divertida realmente – ronroneo en su sensible oído para luego seductoramente acercar su rostro al suyo soplando en su cuello y sintiendo su estremecimiento.

- Olvide mencionar lo impulsiva que puedo ser… _Akito koi_ – ella sonrió con salvajismo al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era tan ingenuo.

Akito coloco su mano en su nuca atrayéndole hacía él – No veo que tenga problemas con eso… mi querida Kagome – el entonces la beso nuevamente, este beso ardiente y totalmente seductor que nublaba las mentes de ambos.

Comenzando a deslizar con suavidad el kimono de la hermosa demonio junto a él, ambos dispuestos a hacer el amor… pero no esperaron esto.

Hatori aun muy preocupados por ambos, justamente eligió aquel momento para entrar queriendo asegurarse si no necesitaban algo… más sus ojos se abrieron como platos viendo la escena… tan sugerente y desvergonzada en que atrapo a ambos jóvenes que le miraban sorprendidos.

Con la cara hecha una remolacha dio un "¡Siento interrumpirlos!" cerrando nuevamente aquella puerta deslizante y quedando fuera totalmente en shock e impactado.

Prendió tembloroso un cigarrillo, por Kami sama… sin duda no espero que se recuperara tan rápidamente, ni tampoco la relación que tenía con Akito. Sin duda necesitaría un psiquiatra…

Adentro ambos aun quedaron sorprendidos, la primera en recuperarse fue Kagome quien dio una pequeña risita maliciosa, - Ahora… tendré que explicárselo a Hatori… si que eres mala – jugueteaba con ella enrollando la cinta de su obi con su mano.

Kagome solo desabotono el último botón de su camisa – Que pena… pero al menos ahora no nos interrumpirán – sonrió nuevamente dándole un beso pícaro que el correspondió.

Y era verdad. Allí ambos demostraron su amor por el otro… sin que nadie más entrara y les interrumpiera.

Eso fue casi hace dos semanas, ahora todos los antiguos maldecidos de los miembros Sohma se hallaban vestidos con tradicionales kimono de fiesta, incluso Tohru y Kyo… viendo al cabeza del clan sentado en la cabeza con un kimono fino y totalmente blanco junto a un hombre monje a su lado que dirigiría la ceremonia tradicional.

Kagome en ese momento entro, todos los alientos se perdieron al ver lo hermosa que lucía realmente… su cabello largo cubierto con una cinta blanca y aquel hermoso kimono hecho por Ayame no solo resaltaba su figura inocente… sino que solo la hacía lucir aun más pura.

Ella observaba de reojo a cada uno, realmente fue toda una experiencia conocer a cada uno de los singulares miembros Sohma, incluso a la muchacha Tohru… aun sentía brillar sus ojos en diversión recordando como pasó.

_/Flash Back/_

_Hatori solo suspiro por enésima vez mientras junto a Shigure y Ayame intentaban contener a los demás miembros del ex zodiaco chino en la entrada de la habitación de Akito._

_Por supuesto, fue la gran conmoción de todos al dar cuenta que al ser tocados por su genero opuesto ya no se convertían en su animal correspondiente al zodiaco chino… y le toco a él decirles el porque… que todos estuvieron renuentes al extremo en creerlo._

_No solo era imposible que el jefe Sohma pudiera llegar a amar a alguien… ¡mucho menos que le correspondan!_

_- Seguro que esa chica debe estar muy desesperada – susurro con un bufido Kyo ganando un manotazo en su nuca por Shigure quien le regaño haciendo que se sonrojara avergonzado._

_Shigure negó, él como Ayame habían conocido a Kagome y realmente la apreciaban muchísimo… sonrió secretamente, más de uno quedaría pasmado al verla realmente._

_Y como esperaba, al entrar todos ampliaron sus ojos como platos y algunos resistieron caer a un estilo anime al ver a la muchacha al lado de Akito._

_Ella… era realmente preciosa, muchos sonrojos se levantaron al ver lo bonita que realmente era. Además con aquel kimono azul… un poco extraño en tanta cintas que poseía, Yuki como muchos otros adivinaron que debió ser un diseño de Ayame._

_La verdad, era que la niña gustaba muchos diseños que el hacía y para su completo éxtasis aceptaba probárselos…_

_También fue divertido cuando Akito descubrió que ella podía tomar una apariencia humana, y que el podría también… luego que pudiera controlar un poco más sus poderes._

_Ante aquella memoria, ella decidió jugar un poco… dio una sonrisa muy encantadora cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cara bonitamente._

_- Mucho gusto, me llamo Kagome… y soy la prometida de Akito -_

_Ella y Akito rieron levemente cuando más de uno cayo desmayado del shock por tremenda noticia._

_/fin del Flash Back/_

Ahora ambos se observaban con amor, sus manos entrelazadas por una cuerda blanca mientras sostenían la copa en sus manos. En aquel momento, en aquella ceremonia matrimonial… jurando nuevamente amor eterno entre ellos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas llegaron a ella cuando comenzó la celebración y ver la felicidad a su alrededor, miro a cierto hombre de cabellos blancos… sip.

También había podido contactar con Sesshoumaru, que luego que su prometido diera cuenta que era su hermano mayor… y debía conseguir su aprobación. Lo extraño fue que lo consiguiera tan fácilmente.

Pero quizás… Sesshoumaru supiera todo el amor que ella tenía para Akito, y que con él ella tenía su felicidad. Él siempre fue muy inteligente y anticipador.

Ella miro confundida, cuando él la aparto de los demás, tomando su mano la llevo adentro… cerrando las puertas solo pudo sonreír con picardía en él viendo que la llevo a su habitación.

Kagome desactivo la ilusión a su alrededor, nuevamente tomando sus marcas y sus orejas puntiagudas… al igual que el muchacho, solo que lo impresionante fue que solo obtuvo una media luna que compartía con ella y sus orejas eran parecidas a elfos.

Ella retrocedió juguetona viendo como avanzaba lentamente hacía ella… mirándola con aquel hambre, recordándole un depredador a su presa.

Akito la abrazo contra si comenzando a retirar el pesado kimono y dar un beso en la piel dulce de su hombro, - Espera… no quisiera dañar el hermoso kimono de Ayame kun – ella decía con diversión.

Solo respondió con un gruñido juguetón – De seguro podrá hacer muchos otros para ti – y no mentía, parecía que estaba obsesionado por hacer distintos vestidos para que ella los luzca.

De un pequeño empujón ambos ahora estaban en su fluton, compartiendo un dulce beso entre ambos, ella tomo su rostro suavemente – _Te quiero Akito_ – murmuro con cariño hacía el viendo profundamente sus ojos violetas amados.

- _Te amo, mi hermosa Kagome_ – devolvió nuevamente su beso.

Sabía que sin ella el seguiría con aquella vida sin sentido y lleno de lamentaciones… y ahora no conocía ni recordaba lo que era vivir sin ella, sin su presencia… sin su aroma, sin su amor.

Pero esta noche le demostraría todo eso… _le haría el amor sin descanso hasta que entendiera perfectamente el gran amor y necesidad que sentía por ella_, sabiendo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

_Como lo haría el resto de su vida._

***Fin de El Deseó Prohibido***

**A/N: **¡Bien! Por fin termine el oneshot entre Kagome/Akito ¡y fue bastante emocionante! Sabía que tenía que darle un antagonista para acelerar las cosas (sino terminaria haciendolo un fanfic en vez de oneshot) y me funciono bastante bien.

¡Aun más me encanto la actuación de Hatori! Me parecío bastante dulce y tierno hacer que se avergonzara ¡lastima que fue al final! (me tento darle más momentos vergonzosos) ¡soy muy feliz con el resultado final! Pero me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones…

El proximo oneshot será uno nuevo, aunque aun no tenga idea de que hacer, je, je, je. ¡Ahora los agradecimientos!

"Iosi e Iuki" es cierto, pero en el anime lo colocan como un hombre, aunque eso lo hace demasiado parecido a Yuki, algo así como su "opuesto". ¡aunque es una de mis parejas favoritas con Kagome! Por eso no pude resistir echar suertes, ¡estoy feliz que te guste! También espero que te agrade el final ¡te mando muchos besos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡Estoy verdaderamente feliz que te guste! ¿verdad que es una pareja extraña? ¡nadie hace nada de Akito/Kagome, una verdadera lastima. Y si, esta 2º parte fue el final del oneshot y el proximo será nuevo y aparte. Pero al menos pudiste viajar ¡ya quisiera salir de vacaciones! Pero por ahora es imposible (llanto inconsolable) ¡te mando muchos saludos Myrna-chan!

"Ana90" ¡muchisimas gracias! ¡eso solo me anima a continuar! Aunque te pido perdon que no pudiera cumplir tu petición y tardase tanto en actualizar. Pero igualmente te doy las gracias por apoyarme con tu comentario ¡muchos saludos!

Bueno, termine mi segundo oneshot, ahora el proximo será sorpresa ¡solo espero poder volver más pronto! (no creo que pueda tardar más que lo que hice ahora) ¡les mando a todos muchos besos!

Kagome-hime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oneshots: Soñando con un Ángel **

**Pareja: **_Kagome Higurashi/Draco Malfoy _

**Crossover:**_ Inuyasha/Harry Potter 5_

En Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso del mundo de magos, era una de aquellas noches pacificas, donde todos sus alumnos desde los más antiguos hasta los recién ingresados dormían con tranquilidad. Bueno… todos excepto uno…

Uno en especial se removía entre sus sabanas blancas…

_/En el sueño/_

Un muchacho pelirrubio observaba tenso el bosque en el que se encontraba, rodeado de árboles solo pudo distinguir un pozo antiguo de madera que sobresalía entre todo… probo y para su sorpresa pudo dar unos pasos… parando abruptamente al ver una figura delante suya.

Allí estaba una muchacha sentada en el borde del pozo, con su cabello suelto y negro cuervo hasta medio muslo siendo mecido por una brisa invisible, piel blanca de porcelana y un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y finalmente descalza.

Solo podía distinguir desde su nariz hacía debajo de su rostro mientras movía su dulce boca… pero sin emitir sonido alguno, comenzó a desesperarse sabiendo que dentro de pocos segundos todo esto terminaría.

Abría su boca tratando de preguntar ¿Quién era?... más sus ojos se volvieron amplios cuando vio dos alas saliendo desde su espalda, estas eran tan blancas como la nieve mientras las plumas volaban a su alrededor.

Aun embelezado fue capaz de capturar una de ellas viendo a la muchacha girando su rostro abruptamente hacía él.

Pero solo podía distinguir un único ojo azul oscuro mientras lo demás estaba cubriéndose por la oscuridad… sus labios gritaron algo desesperado hacía él mientras muchas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y mostraba todo el dolor en ella.

Luego todo pasó como siempre. Todo se volvió oscuro.

_/Fin del Sueño/_

Un muchacho de cabellos rubios cenizas se levanto abruptamente de la cama, dando un gruñido paso frenéticamente una mano por su cabello desordenado…

Mirando su mano suavemente cerrada la abrió y estaba… vacía como siempre. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño.

Al principió solo tenía sus pesadillas… donde veía todas las muertes que el señor oscuro ocasionaba y su grotesca sonrisa perversa a su dirección, queriendo salir de aquel horror una noche había deseado salir de esa oscuridad… y no sabía si fue lo mejor.

Pues desde entonces lo único que sueña es sobre aquella niña de cabellos negros. Al principió solo eran espacios vacíos sin vida, luego apareció el bosque y el pozo con una figura inextinguible en él… pero en las ultimas noches siempre soñaba con ella.

Y hoy, fue el más revelador que había tenido. La vio perfectamente… hasta iba a ser capaz de ver su rostro ¡sino no hubiera despertado maldita sea!

Apretó fuertemente su puño en pura frustración. Luego miro su despertador y otro gruñido molesto salio de sus labios… las _3: 30 a.m._, parece ser que nuevamente tendrá que quedar en vela.

Miro aburridamente su recamara exclusiva cubierta de lujos, todo era tan vano, todo tan rutinario.

Y allí quedo Draco Malfoy, cerrando sus ojos mientras aun permanecía sentado y bien despierto, en una de las habitaciones de los dormitorios de su casa, Sliferin… hoy parecía ser un día prometedor ¿no?

Ya todo el mundo despierto, ahora solo podía ir por el pasillo rumbo al gran salón debido a que el viejo Dumbeldor tenía la brillante idea de dar los anuncios… todos se apartaban de su camino debido a que no querían colocarse frente a la mirada de muerte del mago pura sangre… bueno, todos menos un pequeño grupo de tres Grifindor.

Justamente entre Harry y Malfoy querían entrar al mismo tiempo por la misma puerta… que desato la primera contienda del día.

- Muévete Potter – su nombre había salido con tanto veneno que brevemente sorprendió a este, Draco solo trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos debido al sueño… y no se mostraría débil frente al venerado Harry Potter.

Con un empujón en su hombro se tambaleo brevemente pero cruzo sin problemas la puerta… pero el pelirrojo no perdería la oportunidad de insultar a este presumido Sliferin.

- ¿No pudiste dormir nuevamente Malfoy?... ¿acaso te pesa algo? La conciencia tal vez… ya que esta confirmado que no tienes corazón – le gruño cruzándose de brazos sacando una media sonrisa divertida de Hermayoni.

Este solo le dio una burla en sus estupidas palabras yendo adentro. Hoy no perdería su tiempo con aquellos perdedores…

¿Además que le pesase la conciencia? Por favor… eso es lo que menos le preocupaba. Sino que todo era la culpa de aquel maldito sueño. Se sentó con un gruñido colocando su rostro frió mientras ignoraba las miradas temerosas y confusas de sus compañeros… idiotas.

Ya el director de esta prestigiosa academia salio, luego de efectivamente dar el anunció de que en este inigualable año se daría la tan esperada competencia por el Cáliz de Fuego… cosa que realmente fue interesante para él… de pronto cambió a un tema totalmente distinto.

- ¡Ah! también es de mi agrado informal que este año tendrán un nuevo estudiante junto a ustedes… - levemente frunció el ceño… los ingresantes ya habían venido y estaban a mitad de año… que hacía imposible que alguien viniese.

- Ella estará en cuarto año, debido a inconvenientes no pudo asistir antes… ¡denle una calida bienvenida a la señorita Kagome Higurashi! – su nombre de pronto sonó como oriental… escucho abrirse las puertas y giro su rostro aburrido hacía allí.

Más al ver de quien se trataba casi hizo que cayese con su silla para atrás, amplio sus ojos azules llenos de shock…

Una muchacha de su edad, con cabello largo y negro cuervo, piel pálida… ¡y ojos celestes cielo!... ¡la chica de sus sueños!

N-no podía ser, la siguió firmemente con la mirada viendo como Dumbeldor la saludo con una sonrisa y ella quedo sentada en el sombrero que designaría a que casa pertenecería.

Kagome Higurashi solo pasaba con la frente en alto y sus ojos celestes agua totalmente indiferentes hacía todo. Llegando a lo de aquel extraño hombre dio un asentimiento respetuoso hacía su autoridad.

Kagome solo se sentó mientras veía colocar en su cabeza aquel gigantesco y extraño sombrero haciendo que se tensase.

- Ummm, una muchacha realmente interesante… aunque también que paso por muchas dificultades… - ella en esto solo oscureció sus ojos en los recuerdos – por ello te haré un favor, dime ¿acaso hay una casa que prefieras? – pregunto con suavidad y bajamente la voz.

Ella cerró sus ojos serenamente – Tch, me temo que no tengo mucha idea de esto tampoco – respondió mentalmente, un pequeño silencio se extendió, al parecer estaba en profundo pensamiento sobre ella.

- En ese caso, creo que por tus cualidades determinadas y fuerte convicción de lucha será… ¡Sliferin! – grito el sombrero parlante haciendo que al instante su uniforme fuera el verde de la casa representada por una serpiente…

Vio o todos los de su casa vitorear por ella mientras los otros solo daban suspiros y hablaban a sus espaldas… al parecer se había hecho impopular para la mayoría del colegio. Perfecto… así solo podrían dejarla en paz y por su cuenta.

Abriendo sus ojos dio una inclinación nuevamente al director que dio un pequeño gesto que fuese a su fila. Con elegancia camino hasta la mesa de su "casa" y en se sentó en un lugar más o menos alejado de todos que la miraban expectantes.

Seguramente esperando para llenar su cabeza de preguntas vanas y sin valor ¡que bien! (noten el sarcasmo) pero una mirada llamo su atención…

Vio a un muchacho con un extraño cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules mirarla casi con incredulidad y profundamente… ella levemente estaba confusa para luego desestimarlo y volver su mirada al frente.

Tenía que prestar atención y estar al tanto de todo aquí… si quería de alguna manera adaptarse y tratar de sobrevivir…

Drago solo miro sorprendido como además la chica de sus sueños había sido asignada a su propia casa, y con aquella gracia tomo asiento ignorando a todos… más le falto el aliento cuando sus ojos celestes helados chocaron unos segundos con los suyos… haciendo un escalofrío correr por su columna.

Ya todo lo demás se desvaneció, no escucho cuando Dumbeldor informo de las escuelas que vinieron para participar también en aquel memorable torneo… ¡diablos! Ni siquiera parecía estar en el mismo mundo que todos los demás.

Para su sorpresa lo próximo que recordaba era a todo el mundo levantándose de sus asientos… al parecer con la reunión terminada.

Kagome ahora solo se levanto tranquilamente y parpadeo al ver a todos prácticamente sobre ella… mentalmente suspiro a las preguntas "¿de donde vienes?" "¿de que familia perteneces?" y hasta algunas amenazas no muy sutiles de quienes "mandaban" en este lugar y como no debía "interponerse" en su camino.

Encogiéndose de hombros solo esquivo con facilidad a aquellos molestos adolescentes saliendo de esa manera de ellos y su sorpresa… parece que también estaba metida en una casa de magos de "buenas familias" y la mayoría idiotas.

Pero vio un poco sorprendida al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, girando se encontró con aquellos familias azules.

Draco instantáneamente al verla pasar a su lado coloco una mano en su hombro para detenerla… pero tarde noto como no sabía que decirle realmente comenzando a ponerse levemente nervioso.

Veía su mirada fría y confusa hacía él para luego mirar ligeramente la mano en su hombro haciendo que la sacara como si le quemase – Kagome… - ¿Qué decirle?

– Disculpa… ¿acaso nos conocemos? – su voz tampoco la había imaginado tan dulce ni suave… parecía como la misma seda.

Sus compañeros siendo tan ignorantes y entrometidos ¡no tuvieron la más brillante idea que meterse en su conversación! - ¿Conoces a esta muchacha Draco? – miraron con leve disgusto a la muchacha, no importaba lo linda que fuera… luego que los ignorara, la mayoría ya no se llevaba bien con esta tal Higurashi.

- Tch… ¿Qué paso? ¿te comió el gato la lengua? – dio una sonrisa maliciosa hacía el mientras brillaban sus ojos en diversión… haciendo que se enfureciera ¡nadie lo llamaba de esa manera!

- Mn, ¿como podría saber de ella? Lo más probable es un mugle – recalco entrecerrando la nariz en disgusto recibiendo miradas maliciosas de sus colegas y una fría de la muchacha.

Kagome estaba levemente confusa en el termino… pero – Si no me conoces, no es Kagome, sino _"Higurashi"_ – estrecho levemente sus ojos en amenaza y con una mirada de soslayo sobre sus acompañantes siguió su curso sin dar una mirada más.

Draco Malfoy solo pudo quedar allí estático procesando lo que había dicho y pasó para luego dar un gruñido totalmente molesto dando miradas asesinas a aquel par de inútiles… entendiendo el mensaje y dejando totalmente temerosos y nerviosos a los sliferin.

Solo paso una mano frustradamente por su cabello cayendo abruptamente sentado en su silla. ¡Bravo Malfoy! Es una excelente manera de conocer a la chica de tus sueños… haciendo que te odie al hablarle por primera vez…

Si, este sin duda era una presentación para conmemorar.

Los días siguientes eran realmente un verdadero desastre, desde primero ya no tuvo más sueños con respecto al ángel… obviamente llego a la conclusión se esfumaron debido a que tenía la versión "real" en forma de Kagome Higurashi… pero nada en ella daba la imagen angelical.

De lo que pudo observar solo era fría y parecía importarle nada más que sus estudios y realizar correctamente los hechizos… ganando de alguna manera el apreció de su tutor Snape… quien al parecer junto a él se convirtieron en sus alumnos estrellas. Pero no quería decir que se juntase con él por ello…

¡Oh no!, Kagome Higurashi no permitía que nadie se acercarse a ella, sentándose siempre en filas desabitadas, aun cuando tuviese aquella actitud tranquila y hasta amable nadie se atrevía a querer hablarle… al menos hablando de amistad, pero sabía que robaba las miradas de muchos varones en el colegió… aun cuando no fueran Sliferin, que de alguna manera sacaban su peor humor… no es que lo fuese a admitir alguna vez.

Eso es todo lo que pudo aprender de la nueva estudiante… hasta hoy.

Kagome solo continuaba perdida en un pasillo desabitado mientras leía un libro de hechizos, desde que llego tuvo que absorber todo lo que este nuevo mundo representaba… su nuevo mundo. Sino fuese un tema tan amargo reiría aquí mismo.

Después de derrotar a Naraku… digamos que para extraer la Perla de Shikon del cuerpo de este tuvo que arriesgar el todo por el todo y que al final perdió su vida junto a su enemigo, que no es deshonra… ¡ah para nada! Pero… en el proceso dejo todo atrás…

Solo podía recordar los gritos de horror y los llantos de ellos, incluso a Inuyasha que siempre parecía tan orgulloso y aun cuando aclararon sus sentimientos que nunca en realidad se hubiera amado él lloro… ¡incluso Sesshoumaru tenía una mirada angustiosa por ella!

Luego solo vio una oscuridad tétrica y una calida voz diciéndole que debido a su "enorme" sacrificio Kami había decidido darle otra oportunidad en un nuevo comienzo… que diciendo la verdad, sería mucho mejor el termino "mundo", pero que se hace…

Ahora estaba en Inglaterra, en una escuela de magos y hechiceros (donde por cierto encuadraba muy bien con su "inigualable" magia celeste) aprendiendo todo lo posible sobre en general… todo.

Al menos tuvieron el decoro de hacerle aprender el idioma ingles… si su profesora de secundaria la viera de seguro lloraría de emoción (siempre reprobaba su materia)

Y en una idea muy básica eso fue todo lo que le ocurrió… hasta ahora, pensaba saliendo hacía el patio, caminando un poco distraída se sorprendió levemente al sentir un golpe en su cadera.

Parpadeo al ver a un niño que chocando con ella en el impacto cayó al suelo, pudiendo retratar su rostro sintió ampliar sus ojos en incredulidad y shock… ese niño, de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes tan familiares… Shippo kun… sus libros también cayeron al instante de la impresión.

Shippo solo podía sobar su cabeza, ¡no puede ser y encima que iba muy tarde! Viendo contra quien fue que choco solo amplio sus ojos en shock… oh no, ¡oh no!... K-Kagome Higurashi.

La chica de ojos fríos e insensibles estaba ahora mirándolo directamente… ¡por dios hasta los más grandes en Grifindor les había advertido de alejarse de Sliferin y aun más de ella!... y un tal Malfoy…

Al instante se puso extremadamente nervioso, con una rapidez increíble se puso de pie de inmediato - ¡Higurashi lo siento mucho! – decía mientras daba una reverencia, sabía que como él, ella también era asiático.

Más se sorprendió al sentir que colocaba una mano en su cabello… y no lo golpeaba, abrió sus ojos sorprendidos viendo sus ojos azules… pero no intimidaban.

Kagome al instante suavizo sus ojos – No te preocupes… iba un poco distraída – reconoció como si fuese nada, agachándose comenzó a recoger sus libros, viendo divertida como el niño también lo hacía – Me llamo Kagome Higurashi ¿y tú? – cuestiono sin mirarlo, lo vio parpadear.

- Y-yo ¡me llamo Shippo Hydeaki y soy de primer año! – dio otra rápida reverencia viendo la diversión en ella que lo hizo enrojecer de vergüenza - ¡ah se me hace muy tarde! – llamo con temor… no quería parecer irresponsable en sus primeras clases.

Kagome parecía entender sus preocupaciones – Vamos… - llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, viéndola marchar la siguió con paso presuroso.

Más agacho levemente su cabeza de pena al ver que todos se apartaban de delante de ellos debido al aura fría de Higurashi san y los miraban como si fuesen de otro mundo o algo así.

Al llegar una niña miraba malhumorada a Shippo - ¡Shippo llegas tarde! – le reto deteniéndose al notar la mirada divertida de cierta muchacha mayor… poniéndose muy nerviosa.

Kagome dejo escapar una sonrisa divertida – Bueno, ahora los dejo… por cierto este libro les será útil aquí – les entrego el libro de pociones tomo I para luego colocar suavemente una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno en despedida recibiendo una reverencia de ambos.

Shippo veía partir a la Sliferin fría – Es genial, ¿no Shiori? – sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba su espalda, está asintió agarrando su manga prácticamente lo arrastro dentro lejos de las miradas que recibían.

Pero sin duda el más sorprendido era Draco Malfoy que no podía creer dos cosas, uno que la solitaria muchacha fuera capaz de tratar con suavidad a alguien y no solo apartarse… y dos, que Kagome Higurashi pudiera sonreír… sin duda, dos grandes descubrimientos hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente era la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape Severus, el solo apoyaba su barbilla aburrida mientras observaba a todos tomando sus asientos… viendo a los Grifindors en la otra fila solo les lanzo una mirada asesina a Harry Potter y sus amitontos.

Como siempre el profesor abrió bruscamente la puerta del aula haciendo a todos erguirse de inmediato y abriendo sus libros.

- Hoy tenemos un programa especial… daremos esta formula en grupos, así que vamos ¡ordénense rápidamente! – aplaudía sus manos entrecerrando su cejo.

Malfoy miro a sus lados vacíos, casi nadie de los Sliferin había venido aquí… ya que se dividieron las clases y la mayoría de los que realmente eran "su" grupo fueron a otra aula.

Snape dio cuenta de esto suspirando exasperado, hasta que… - Señorita Higurashi… - esta levanto sus ojos aburridos hacía él – haga el favor de sentarse con el señor Malfoy – llamo dentro de todo educado.

Viendo como este miro incrédulamente solo sonrió maliciosamente de lado… ese joven era tan transparente.

Kagome se encogió de hombros como si nada, tomando su libro fácilmente camino hacía allí sentándose al lado del muchacho… si lo recordaba Draco Malfoy, y a diferencia del muchacho a su lado la pelinegra escucho atentamente la breve explicación de lo que harían.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban ya en el trabajo de crear una poción de sueño, más ella se sentía incomoda al recibir las miradas fugases de este ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Malfoy ¿tienes algo contra mí? – pregunto parando su tarea y mirándolo fijamente, al mirar su rostro sorprendida le causo algo de diversión… siempre que lo cruzo era tan indiferente y además rudo que era gracioso verlo de esta manera.

Este aunque se sorprendió en su repentina cuestión pero al ver su diversión se recupero - ¿Q-quien dijo eso?... no es como si fueras tan interesante como para fijarme en ti – hablo esto ultimo sarcásticamente dándose un golpe en su cabeza mentalmente en su tontedad.

Ahora solo esperaría que ella lo insultase y se marchase de allí… pero de ninguna manera que ella solo sonriera… ¿realmente escucho lo que dijo? - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – gruño en ella.

Kagome solo sonreía divertida – Es que eres tan contradictorio Malfoy, dices cosas que no quieres – sus ojos celestes agua brillaban en la diversión, el entrecerró su ceja.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?... – la reto un poco molesto que lo descubriese tan fácilmente.

Observo como ella lentamente acerco su rostro al suyo – Eso… - susurro sin saber lo seductor que realmente le parecía – es un secreto – coloco un dedo en su boca tratando de ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Este trataba de no sonrojarse ante su cercanía… ¿Qué le pasaba? – Tú también eres lo mismo, pareciendo fría y antisocial ante los demás, Kagome – armo un contraataque viendo relajado que nuevamente colocaba distancia entre ellos.

Kagome giro bruscamente su rostro volviendo a su poción – Tch, no es tu problema si lo hago Malfoy – en ese momento vio sus ojos oscurecerse y perdiendo casi todo el brillo que poseía antes que lo perturbo… no quería que volviese a ser la Kagome inaccesible… viendo como finalmente terminaron su trabajo en silencio.

Ella tranquilamente volvió a recoger sus cosas - Y ya te he dicho que es "Higurashi" – su voz parecía un poco molesta en ese punto.

Draco solo dio una de sus sonrisas de burla pero divertida – No lo suficiente Ka-go-me – pronunció cada silaba como una broma juguetona.

Vio satisfactorio al recibir una mirada asesina de su parte que a su parecer solo la hacía ver más bonita – Eres tan molesto Malfoy – bufo en él.

- Lo mismo digo Kagome – devolvió el cumplido viendo divertido como paro un segundo sus movimientos al parecer al escucharle para luego continuar… era cierto que tal vez parecía muy inmaduro en este momento.

Pero no le importaba tener un juego de niños con Kagome Higurashi, para nada.

Desde ese momento no perdió oportunidad en cruzarse con ella en su clase diaria de pociones, ya que Snape parecía tener en mente colocarlos juntos en cada trabajo grupal al ver que congeniaban perfectamente… el solo seguía tranquilamente su corriente… pero cierto día surgió una cuestión un tanto extraña.

- Malfoy… - llamo su atención – al conocernos dijiste algo… ¿Qué es un "mugle"? – como no hablaba con nadie no había podido pedir la cuestión… pero le intrigaba.

Él la miro completamente incrédulo - ¿Bromeas? ¿no sabes que es mugle? – la miro como si quisiera engañarlo, viendo como solo puso los ojos en él… si lo preguntaba era porque no tenía idea ¿no?

De pronto se puso incomodo, si se lo decía tal vez se ofendiera y no volvería a hablarle… ¿pero que importaba si no lo hacía? Paso una mano por su cabello.

- Mugle… es un termino que los magos con magia damos a las personas sin magia… o que tienen uno de sus padres de esa manera, básicamente – nunca se le hizo tan difícil referirse de esa manera como ahora. La vio de reojo en el profundo pensamiento.

Kagome coloco un dedo en su barbilla cerrando sus ojos – Me pregunto… yo provengo de un linaje de sacerdotes sagrados en Japón, de lo que se equivale a magos en Inglaterra – dedujo colocando pieza por pieza.

Malfoy mentalmente suspiro al no parecer enfadada – Entonces no eres un mugle, es fácil – se encogió de hombros como si fuese nada, la vio asentir pero no parecía convencida.

Más lo que quedaba del tiempo solamente lo pasaron en silencio, el miraba incomodo… luego de poder comenzar a hablar con ella esto era totalmente molesto.

Pero lo peor… es que no entendía el porque.

Kagome paseaba por los pasillos hasta salir al gran patio, allí solo respiro el aire libre viendo las veredas vacías… al parecer nadie aguantaba el calor que hacía en este momento. Bueno, ellos se pierden.

Más escucho la voz de Shippo que la alerto… llegando estrecho sus ojos en lo que observaba.

El pequeño niño estaba en el suelo, mientras tres de los estudiantes parecían querer pelearles, al parecer por los murmullos solo había chocado contra ellos accidentalmente.

- ¡Higurashi por favor ayude a Shippo! ¡fue solo un accidente! – al ver a la niña temerosa solo coloco su mano en confort y asintió… dio una mirada disgustada a como los demás solo miraban.

Llegando se interpuso entre ellos y el pobre muchacho – Solo fue un accidente ¿no escucharon? – su voz era tan fría y dura como el acero mientras ayudaba al muchacho y lo colocaba detrás suyo en protección.

Solo le dieron una burla – Mejor muévete bonita, no querríamos lastimar tu linda cara – hizo un atisbo de tocarla siendo rechazada por la muchacha fuertemente.

Furioso iba a acercarse pero una voz de mando lo detuvo - ¿Qué creen que hacen? – todos se congelaron al escuchar la voz de su capitán, Kagome levanto una ceja por los chirridos de las niñas a su alrededor como si hubieran visto a un bishonen.

Si esto fuera un manga, seguramente hasta habría corazones revoloteando a su alrededor.

Ella solo dio un gruñido – Estos idiotas solo buscan problemas – no le importo las miradas asesinas y de amenazas de algunos en advertencia para que no dijera nada más.

Vícktor amplio levemente sus ojos al reconocer aquella suave y fría voz, girando su vista quedo viendo a la muchacha Kagome Higurashi, quien todos decían era la oveja negra de Sliferin.

Más el solo la encontró encantadora en la forma perfecta en que todo ella lucia, su bonita figura, además pudo notar que se esforzaba en sus estudios y sobre todo… no iba babeando detrás suyo con hormonas enloquecidas como las demás mujeres.

Rápidamente tomo una posición más erguida, queriendo tener una oportunidad de impresionarla y quizás comenzar una conversación – Siento todo esto Higurashi, yo no… - pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- No me interesan sus palabras, ni que demonios tengan que hacer aquí… solo procuren respetar esta escuela y no meterse con niños menores que ustedes… sino verán – silbo en baja amenaza, creando una atmósfera tan pesada que muchos sintieron un escalofrío de temor en la oscura Sliferin.

Kagome solo los ignoro a todos incluso la disculpa que aquel tipo quiso darle, tomando al muchacho y seguido por Shiori, simplemente se marcharon de allí… la niña abrazo muy preocupada a su amigo.

- ¡Shippo estaba tan preocupada! – dijo apretándolo a ella, para al separarse ambos sonrojándose al darse cuenta de los cerca que estuvieron, a lo que ella chillo empujándolo y dejando a Shippo muy confundido.

Kagome rió entre dientes divertida, sin duda estos dos serian una muy linda pareja… ambos se inclinaron a ella - ¡Gracias Kagome san! – brillaron sus ojos en agradecimiento.

Kagome coloco una mano en cada uno sorprendiéndole – No es nada… solo tengan cuidado – les aconsejo como una hermana mayor, para luego marcharse.

Ellos parpadearon – Kagome san no es nada como los demás dicen – dijo Shippo mirando y recordando lo buena que era con ellos.

Ella asintió – Tal vez nadie se halla tomado el trabajo de conocerla realmente… - dedujo Shiori un poco triste que todos la esquivaban y viéndola tan sola.

- Bueno… todos menos uno… - señalo Shippo, haciéndola parpadear confundida… hasta que ambos vieron la figura de Drago Malfoy hablando con ella. Sip, todos menos uno.

Draco se acerco a Kagome mirándola con una extraña luz de preocupación - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... ¿te hicieron algo? – pidió, el había llegado y lo primero que escucho fue los rumores de la extraña niña nueva de Sliferin quien había defendido a un Grifindor de los tipos de la escuela visitante…

Sus ojos se afilaron ante la idea que si quiera la habían tocado… el les haría pagar el infierno como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Kagome dio un suspiro medio exasperado, - No los idiotas no se atrevieron, llego su capitán y todos retrocedieron como cobardes – dio cruzándose de brazos interesada, cuando este iba a replicar en como puede tomárselo tan ligeramente… sonó la campana.

Ambos fueron a su siguiente clase, pero Draco no podía dejar de sentirse confundido del sentimiento incomodo que surgía en el ante la idea que alguien pudiera lastimarla… sacudió su cabeza, luego pensaría en ello.

Unos pocos días después del incidente es que se prepararon para dar lugar a un partido de Quidditch en donde sus contrincantes eternos Grifindor y Sliferin tendrían un encuentro para mostrar como juegan dentro de Hogwarts a sus visitantes.

Kagome veía muy interesada todo esto, solo faltaba pocas horas para que comenzaran – Entonces… si tu alcanzas esta pequeña pelotita… ¿automáticamente ganan? – la voz de Kagome lucía escéptica al tener en su mano aquella bolita.

Parpadeo cuando de esta salieron pequeñas alas y comenzó a volar por si misma, ¡ah! entonces esa era la trampa. Que extraño.

Draco la miro sin poder creerlo - ¿De verdad nunca viste el Quidditch? – cuestiono con un poco de incredulidad obteniendo uno de sus encogimiento de hombros.

Esto cada vez era más extraño, ella le había dicho que tampoco nunca voló en una escoba, cosa que el no creyó porque desde primer año a ellos se lo habían enseñado.

Más Kagome alego que los que tenían "magia" que ella conoció, nunca habían usado eso para volar… y ahora esto. El negó levemente… esta muchacha extraña que fuera.

- Entonces me verás ahora… lograre ganar con mucha facilidad a aquellos Grifindor – se burlo con engreimiento de ellos, Kagome mentalmente suspiro.

No entendía muy bien esta rivalidad, pero parecía ser de los mismos fundadores de las casas que había y era algo estupido si se lo preguntaban. Más este Malfoy siempre presumía más de lo que debía… pero aunque le parecía divertido de ver.

- Ah… no lo se, según escuche que aquel Harry Potter realmente era muy bueno en esto – se cruzo nuevamente de brazos aburrida viendo entretenida el gruñido que él lanzo ante aquel nombre.

También sabía que Malfoy no soportaba ni minimamente a Potter por toda la atención que le daban… y sabía que era un poco de celos que ella no entendía.

No importa que Potter fuera tan elogiado aquí… no signifique que fuera mejor o peor que alguien más. Y Malfoy debe aprender que no debe envidiarle… ella no creía que el fuera menos o deba compararse con él.

Ella tenía la propia experiencia en lo doloroso que es vivir siempre tratando de compararse con alguien más.

Más cuando Draco iba a comenzar a insultar al venerado Potter fue que anunciaron que el partido podría comenzar en breve.

Kagome ahora en la tribuna había podido ver lo extraño y al mismo emocionante que se veía el juego, le parecía fabuloso y un poco temeroso esas piruetas que los magos realizaban con sus escobas.

Más suspiro cuando realmente el que gano el partido fue Grifindor, ella se levanto. Bueno, no pudo hacerse, que se hace. La próxima seguramente, Sliferin se esforzaría mucho más.

Pero Draco desilusionado y maldiciéndose a si mismo por no poder vencer a Potter fue que vio a la muchacha simplemente levantarse e irse.

Sin hacer caso a las replicas de su equipo hacía él, simplemente apretó sus puños cerrando sus ojos hielo, seguramente Kagome estaba molesta por haberlo visto perder y no habría querido quedar más tiempo por ello.

Y no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Ahora cambiado a su uniforme de Sliferin simplemente caminaba por los pasillos, todos estarían cenando en estos momentos, más el lo único que quería era olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo llamo rápidamente la atención al ver a Kagome venir por el mismo pasillo en que el iba… ocultando sus ojos trato de desviarse, pero los abrió asombrado cuando ella tomo su manga deteniéndole.

- Vamos a charlar ¿quieres? Hoy no tengo mucha hambre y estoy muy aburrida – le llamo mirándole de reojo, ambos ahora estaban sentados en un banco en el patio.

Malfoy maldecía internamente, ¿Por qué cuando le pedía algo nunca podía negársele? ¡Ahora ambos estaban allí en un silencio incomodo sin decir nada!

Pero Draco Malfoy no era conocido por su paciencia, así que exploto, - ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no me dices el perdedor que hice en la cancha el día de hoy como los demás? ¡que el perfecto Harry Potter jamás fallaría de esa manera! – se levanto agitando su brazo con desden ante sus palabras bruscas.

Pero ella solo le miro con tranquilidad - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – le pregunto con una voz neutra haciendo que se confundiera.

- Bueno, tú jamás podrás ser como Harry Potter – le hablo con frialdad sentada en la banca y viendo su mirada dolida y apretaba sus puños.

Kagome se levanto llegando al frente de él – Y te diré el porque… porque tú eres Draco Malfoy – dijo cada palabra picando con su dedo su frente hasta que este fastidiado tomo su muñeca para que parara.

- Tú no necesitas ser él para llegar a ser grande, ni mucho menos, compararte es una pavada… yo se que siendo Draco Malfoy eres muy fuerte y hábil y seguirás creciendo por ti mismo. Así que solo espera con paciencia – hablo con una voz de luz manteniendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y suave para él.

Este miraba abiertamente aturdido, sus mejillas tomando un ligero color rosa al escuchar lo que ella pensaba de él, giro su rostro un poco avergonzado de cumplirlo con ella.

Kagome rió entre dientes al ver su pena – Además, ¿Cómo voy a burlarme de ti cuando yo ni siquiera e subido a una escoba? – eso sería más tonto para ella que para él.

Es miro en shock, se había olvidado de eso, más se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Quieres hacerlo? – ella le miro sorprendido, el sonrió volviendo a su actitud confiada.

Kagome subió con suma delicadeza y cuidado a la escoba, sus pequeñas manos sujetando levemente el chaleco del pelirrubio, ambos dejando sus capas en el banco donde se habían sentado.

- ¿Ya estas? – cuestiono él sonriendo al sentir su nerviosismo, más la cambio por una maliciosa al ver una fuente de diversión - ¡vamos! -

Kagome dio un medio grito cuando la escoba comenzó a elevarse para luego ir aumentando rápidamente en velocidad, como si fuera su ancla se abrazo a la espalda del muchacho ocultando su rostro de todo.

Malfoy miro esto divertido, más estaba nervioso y le confundía la como al tener su cuerpo tan estrecho como el suyo podía causar tanta calidez y a la vez… alegría en él, ¿Qué es lo que esta Kagome Higurashi causaba en su persona?

Sus ojos se ablandaron al sentir el temor de ella – Mira, mira el paisaje – sugirió con una voz más suave que la que usaba con los demás.

Ella de apoco levanto su cabeza, sus ojos se ampliaron en shock al ver la plena noche con aquel manto oscuro iluminado por luciérnagas… y aun más aquella.

- Nunca… nunca había sentido la luna tan cerca – susurro con una sonrisa alargando su mano en un movimiento audaz.

El sonrió al ver su movimiento tan infantil, Kagome sentía que estaba acostumbrándose a ella incluso al final lo disfrutaba… quizás sentía que es porque no la dejaría caer.

Ambos abajo ella dio una risa al imaginar lo que había vivido, - Muchas gracias Malfoy, realmente fue algo emocionante – sonrió en él tocando con una mano su hombro.

Él sonrió, más aun tenía una duda - ¿Por qué sigues llamándome Malfoy? – el siempre la llamo por su nombre, lo que significaba que le daba el derecho de llamarlo de esa manera.

Ella parpadeo inclinando su cabeza, y dando una imagen muy linda hacía él - ¿No te lo dije? – apretó sus labios para no reír al ver su bufido de molestia.

- Yo provengo de Japón, allí cuando llamas a alguien por su nombre sin que esta te diera permiso es un gran insulto por no recibir respeto… de hecho es como si la menospreciaras de una de las peores maneras – dijo como si fuera lo más natural.

El miro sin creerlo, ¿podría ser tan así?

- Por eso, cuando al decirme por mi nombre al conocernos… me insultaste como nunca lo habían hecho – cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa encantadora, ella no lo tomo en serio esa vez… pero igualmente había sentido molestia.

Este sintió mucha vergüenza al escucharle, nunca se imagino que fuera tan dura el cambio de culturas de un país a otro, giro sus ojos de ella – Yo… lo siento – murmuro, un poco culpable de eso.

Ella para su sorpresa lo negó – Ne, es una pavada, solo es que es muy diferente Inglaterra de Japón… pero no importa, porque… - ella le miro con una luz que lo confundió.

- Ahora te tengo la suficiente confianza… por favor, llámame solo Kagome – ella se inclino en una reverencia respetuosa hacía él.

Draco parpadeo estupidamente para luego tomar una pequeña luz sus mejillas – Entonces dime Draco, Kagome – él le extendió su mano en saludo, a lo que ella miro confundida para luego tomarla con gusto.

Él sentía… que este fue el mayor progreso que había hecho hasta ahora, y aunque no lo entendiera, le causaba felicidad.

Ahora él estaba a punto de dormir, ya vestido con su pijama azul oscuro de seda, estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con un libro en su mano, dando un suspiro lo cerro tirando su rostro hacía atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lió, la verdad es que todo era por culpa de cierta muchacha de cabellos negros noche y ojos celestes cielo… y lo ultimo que había pasado.

Todo había comenzado con la llegada de las vacaciones de las fiestas, donde cada uno iría a su hogar de tenerlo, o en caso de no poder… quedarían en la academia.

Él iba caminando con sus ropas de invierno por los pasillos, viendo como los padres buscaban a algunos de primero, el rodó sus ojos, desde que ingreso había perdido aquella independencia de sus padres.

De hecho, él nunca tuvo un verdadero apego a ello, y mucho menos su padre. Nunca desarrollaron mucho una relación sentimental de padre a hijo.

Más llamo la atención al ver aquel niño Hideaki que junto a otra niña Grifindor casi siempre parecían querer andar al alrededor de Kagome. Él muchas veces tuvo que soportarlo… no es que tuviera algo en concreto contra él… solo que el niño era demasiado activo.

Más aun no estaba nada acostumbrado a tratar con Grifindor, en general nadie que no sea Sliferin e incluso entre ellos no había tal confianza. Pero pudo mantenerse ignorándolo todo el tiempo.

Parecía que Hideaki les contó a sus padres sobre la amistad entre ellos y Kagome, recibiendo a cambio miradas totalmente reprobativas y molestas.

Diciendo como todos los Sliferin jamás podrían ser magos confiables y mucho menos personas buenas con quien relacionarse, y que aquella chica Higurashi solo debía de tratar de manipularles.

El amplio sus ojos porque en ese momento Kagome había pasado y sabiendo que debió de escucharles solo oculto sus ojos tras sus flequillos y fue de largo de ellos.

Dejando a Hideaki diciendo a sus padres que ella jamás sería de esa manera…

Más no siguió escuchando porque solo dio un gruñido de ira por lo bajo, sus ojos siendo sumamente fríos – "Mugles ignorantes" – había dicho con burla de ellos al pasar sin importar sus miradas asesinas o su indignación.

El siguió de largo tratando de encontrarla, más no pudo hacerlo, apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Todos juzgaban a los Sliferin, y luego decían que ellos eran el problema, aunque solo por ingresar allí eran ya marginados por todas las casas restantes.

Kagome tampoco había aparecido en todo el día, ni siquiera llego a ninguna de las comidas y mirando por la ventana podía verse que el frío empañaba los vídriales, la preocupación comenzó a velar por él. Decidió salir a pesar de la protesta de sus compañeros… y además tenido una pequeña idea de donde podría estar.

_/Flash Back/_

Él salio, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos al sentir el frío cubriendo de golpe su cuerpo, tenía que encontrar a Kagome… no quería pensar que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

Fue que llego hasta un enorme árbol en el patio del colegio, que vio una delgada figura apoyada en sus raíces. Mentalmente se elogio, había visto a la niña muchas veces leer abajo del árbol, y sabía que ella quería más la naturaleza que dentro de los salones o la biblioteca.

El dio un gruñido al llegar a ella - ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¡pudiste enfermar al estar de esta manera! – grito hacía ella muy enfadado y aliviado al mismo tiempo de verla con bien, más la única que expreso es la primera.

Fue que Kagome dirigió su vista hacía él que quedo extático, sus ojos celestes se veían tan opacos y llenos de tristeza, algo que jamás había logrado ver.

Más fue su pregunta que llamo su atención – Draco… si una persona dejo todo atrás y ya no pudiera recuperarlo… ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿quizás olvidarlo? – pidió a el con una voz totalmente lejana mientras miraba a un punto desconocido.

Kagome no sabía que pensar, ella en sus sueños solo podía recordar sus gritos de horror y sus miradas desesperadas… y ya no podía soportarlo.

En cambio Draco estaba perdido, ¿Por qué le pedía esa pregunta? ¿acaso…? Amplio sus ojos al imaginarlo, ella le hablaba, le preguntaba sobre si misma…

- Yo no se… - respondió sinceramente, viendo como su mirada se entristecía mucho más – pero… - el procedió a sacarse lentamente su chaqueta de abrigo – creo que si es de esa manera, no debería seguir viviendo solo del pasado, lo que esta hecho, hecho esta no hay vuelta atrás -

Se acerco a ella colocando su chaqueta por sus hombros para abrigarla – así que solo debería guardar los buenos recuerdos y seguir adelante, no hay otra solución – para su confusión su voz salía mucho más suave y sus palabras eran confortables más de lo que imagino.

Kagome amplio sus ojos ante su respuesta, cerrándolos un momento pensó en ellas. Tenía razón, ninguno de ellos había querido que viviera de esta manera… sino que fuera fuerte y siguiera adelante.

Ella abrió sus ojos celestes con una sonrisa suave para él – Nadie vendrá por mi… - Malfoy miro confundido a sus palabras – yo no tengo otro lugar fuera de este colegio – apoyo levemente su cabeza en su pecho sin atreverse a tocarle por miedo a su rechazo.

Lo único que quería era un poco de calor, un poco de luz.

Draco amplio sus ojos, entendiendo el pesar y la tristeza que llevaba, ella no tenía a nadie en el mundo… todos habrán muerto por alguna causa, pensaba con tristeza.

Cerro sus puños fuertemente, para luego abrazar a la niña para darle confort, ¿Cómo alguien tan puro y bueno como ella podía llegar a sufrir tanto?... ¿y al mismo tiempo ser tan fuerte?

- Me quedare… - Kagome amplio sus ojos pero sin separarse de él – me quedare aquí también – murmuro con una voz tranquila y confortable.

Ella asintió su cabeza, aunque no lo dijera directamente le estaba diciendo que se quedaría para acompañarla y velar por ella.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos empapando la ropa del muchacho que la abrazaba – Gracias – murmuro con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Ambos solos quedando afuera en aquella hermosa noche de invierno. Cada uno hallando consuelo con el otro.

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Él jamás sintió que pudiera llegar a confiar en nadie, siempre se burlo de la misma idea. Desde que tenía memoria se le enseño que las personas solo buscan sacar provecho en una relación de cualquier tipo con él y que él debía de hacer lo mismo.

Más sus ideales cambiaron sin siquiera proponérselo con la llegada de Kagome Higurashi a su vida, era como si todo su mundo y lo que creía había volteado… era aterrorizante y al mismo tiempo totalmente ansiado por él.

Sintió renuencia y a la vez mucho alivio al poder contar con ella para descargar sus problemas e inquietudes, siempre recibiendo un consejo desinteresado… además de la verdad.

Ella jamás se retraía al tener que acusar sus faltas o decirle lo "muy infantil" que en realidad actuaba… o al contrario confortarle y animarlo. Que le causaba gracia y diversión no importa como tratara de actuar indignado y molesto.

Casi no podía dejar de creer que ella fuera una ilusión inducida para dejarlo dentro de una burbuja y alejado de sus problemas y temores.

Y sabía que ella a veces pensaba lo mismo, lo podía ver en muchas ocasiones a través de sus ojos transparentes.

Además él podría decir que Kagome jamás sería como ellos, ni menos como él… ella poseía una luz que jamás vio y fue que por fin pudo comprender porque aquellas extrañas sensaciones le invadían al estar junto a ella.

Que llevo al problema original y el porque se encontraba en este estado tan miserable.

_/Flash Back/_

Draco, según como las personas a su alrededor definirían… estaba con un humor de perros.

Sencillamente no podía creer su fortuna, cuando él… luego de muchas meditaciones y tener que obligarse duramente a sí mismo a aceptar que realmente tenía sentimientos por la muchacha, su mejor amiga… y además estos siendo muy profundos.

Tenía que soportar como aquel maldito descerebrado de la escuela visitante tenía sus continuas coqueterías con ella. Muchos inclusos murmuraban en los chismes que un día que otro nadie se sorprendería si le pidiera ser su novia.

Que fue la gota que derramo el baso.

Él tenía que encontrar la ocasión para confesársele, de hecho que el sentía nerviosismo o los sonrojos al alrededor de ella solo terminaban por volver todo mucho más malditamente complicado.

Que termino que él dejará de juntarse con Kagome hasta hacerlo, evitándola lo mejor posible… sin casi encender sospechas… hasta hoy en que decidió que lo haría cuando escucho que la invitaría para ir al baile que organizarían.

No dejaría a aquel invecil de Vícktor robarse a su Kagome. Primero que pasará por su frío cadáver.

Kagome vio a Malfoy acercarse, ella se cruzo de brazos - ¡Ah! no me diga que el grandioso Draco Malfoy ha decidido que soy digna de volver a recibir una palabra suya – le recrimino muy sarcástica al verlo.

Se dio cuenta como la evitaba como si fuera la peste, y aunque le afecto como este idiota ni siquiera imaginaba. Realmente se sorprendió al recibir una nota en su banco de su parte para hablar en privado. Y aquí estaban.

Draco llego a unos pasos de ella, comenzando a torcer el dobladillo de su larga manga con un poco de nerviosismo, vamos… ¡tenía que poder! – Bueno… yo… - desvió la mirada maldiciéndose mentalmente.

Kagome levanto una ceja en su actitud muy extraña, debía ser el final del mundo al ver a Draco con tanto nerviosismo - ¿Qué es?... ¿ocurrió algo malo? – pidió ahora con más seriedad, quizás le ocurrió algo… y eso explicaría perfectamente su extraña manera de actuar.

Ella parpadeo al escuchar lo que parecía un gruñido de su parte, luego al ver sus ojos azules tan determinados como nunca antes.

- Kagome… - aspiro un poco de aire, era ahora o nunca – _Te quiero_ – dijo con seriedad a ella viendo como ampliaba sus bellos ojos cielo incrédula.

- … ¿Qué? – ella no podía haber oído correctamente…

El dio un gruñido exasperado, gruñendo tomo su muñeca y dio un paso brusco hacía adelante, - _¡Tú me gustas mucho Higurashi!_ – le repitió otra vez con mayor fuerza, vio como un extraño brillo despertó en sus ojos aturdidos.

Ella estaba paralizada… no sabía que hacer… quería escapar. Y como si Kami contestara sus oraciones la campana de clases sonó.

Kagome fluidamente se soltó del agarre de su muñeca, ambos quedando en un sordo silencio – Hay que ir a clases – solo atino a murmurar, su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, para luego comenzar a caminar con paso ligero sin mirar atrás al muchacho que quedo paralizado en su _respuesta_.

_/Final del Flash Back/_

Él no era ingenuo y siempre tuvo la cínica tendencia de no guardar las ilusiones. Así que tomo su rechazo de esa manera. Había pasado dos días y Kagome y el ya ni siquiera llegaban a rozarse además de la clase de Snape.

Que el hombre parecía ver su cambio de actitud y miraba extrañamente a ellos dos. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, no era un entrometido en la vida de los demás como algunos tutores.

Pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que salir todo de esta manera?, tal vez se apresuro demasiado… ella le había contado la perdida de todo lo que conocía… ¡tal vez creyó que querría aprovecharse de su debilidad!, pensaba ahora muy molesto consigo mismo.

Dio un fuerte gruñido, levantando el libro estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared… más lentamente suspiro dejándolo en la cama.

Coloco una mano tapando su rostro. Ahora no sabía que hacer… el no podía olvidar los sentimientos que había para ella.

Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy, realmente no sabía como debía de actuar.

Ahora estaban en la última clase con el profesor Snape, ya mañana sería aquella celebración del baile, por lo que si aun no tenían pareja… era el último día en conseguirla.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos con aburrimiento y aprensión mientras soltaba un mal aura y totalmente oscuro a su alrededor que repelían al mismo demonio.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre ahora a Malfoy? – escucho la voz detestada de Harry Potter susurrando a la pobre excusa que llamaba amigos.

- Tch, quizás solo es su humor pestilente de siempre… jamás creí posible que pudiera empeorar – su ceja tembló ante el insulto más permaneció impasible.

- No… quizás sea porque Vícktor planea invitar a Higurashi para el baile ¿no creen? – pidió la muchacha. Todos tenían idea de que al Sliferin le gustaba Kagome Higurashi… y para muchos más inteligentes era obvio que…

Malfoy abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras, apretando sus puños, ese infeliz ¿Cómo se atreve?… levantándose abruptamente llevo su hoja y se la entrego a Snape sin hacer el menor caso a la mirada contemplativa ante su humor.

Este salio de allí como si fuera alma llevada por el diablo, no quería más que olvidar el dolor que apretaba en su pecho ante la posibilidad que ella quisiese a ese tipo.

Dentro los tres Grifindor parpadearon sorprendidos ante su actitud – Es culpa de ese idiota sino se da cuenta de lo que pasa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ron, ya tendría que haber sabido… lo que realmente ocurría.

Snape por una vez asintió mentalmente a las palabras del chiquillo, Malfoy para su sorpresa al igual que Higurashi resultaron ser muy lentos en temas como este. Pero de todas formas…

Se acerco dando una fuerte palmada en la cabeza de los tres por hablar en su clase.

El día tan esperado: El vals

El iba con un rostro totalmente indiferente, haciendo una mueca entre medio de fastidio y un poco de celos de ver todas aquellas parejas sonriendo idiotamente.

Draco Malfoy aun sin saberlo sacaba suspiros a su alrededor en su persona, se había puesto un elegante y esta de más decir caro traje negro oscuro, con camisa blanca y una cinta roja en su cuello con zapatos negros brillantes que hacían juego.

Su cabello peinado hacía atrás como cuando era más joven… y sus ojos siendo más fríos e implacables que nunca.

Simplemente se coloco apoyándose contra una pared cerrando sus ojos con una copa de champagne en sus manos… sin cuidado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Solo había venido a este estupido lugar, porque había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con Kagome aquí y de alguna manera explicarle a hacer las pases con ella.

Aunque debiera negar lo que le dijo… no importaba si era lo que realmente sentía.

Sabiendo que no vendría con aquel cretino (era retorcidamente increíble como el chisme que ella había rechazado a Vícktor voló en un segundo en el colegio) aun así no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Por lo que al ver al idiota de Harry Potter y los demás sopencos comenzar a bailar el vals como si no hubiera ni un problema en el mundo.

Pudo llegar a la fácil conclusión que alguien arriba estaba queriendo volver su vida totalmente miserable… y lo más deprimente, es que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Terminando el vals, fue una gran sorpresa cuando Macdonadall subió al escenario – Ahora quiero presentar a una de sus compañeras que se ofreció para cantar en esta gran celebración… denle un aplauso a una alumna de 4º año, la señorita Kagome Higurashi – en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar su nombre.

El solo podía mirar pasmado como la muchacha comenzó a recorrer la plataforma hasta aparecer un micrófono en su mano y sintió el mundo a su alrededor desvanecerse al detallar su apariencia.

Kagome traía un vestido totalmente blanco, hecho en ve debajo llegaba hasta casi sus rodillas cayendo lo otro hasta sus tobillos, con mangas cortas en él adornado con cintas celestes en ella y un moño en su espalda, guantes blancos en sus brazos y finalmente sandalias de hilos largos hasta mitad de su piernas.

Además que su largo cabello estaba suelto, llegando hasta mitad de su muslo con una cinta azul en su cabeza.

Sintió su corazón saltar con violencia al ver lo preciosa que lucía, nunca había presenciado algo tan hermoso como ella… era mucho más bello que el ángel en sus sueños. No había comparación.

Se notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada, vio buscar entre la multitud hasta dar con su mirada, amplio sus ojos al verla… ¿acaso le había sonreído?

La música comenzó a tocar mágicamente en el auditorio, Kagome cerro sus ojos acercando el micrófono a ella… era ahora o nunca.

_**Ángel**_** (Belinda)**

_Aquí estoy… tú también… _

_Aunque sea en la imaginación baby_

_Esta vez… quiero ser_

_La luna llena que te espera… _

_Y te ilumina_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_Ahora te llevo en la piel_

_Se que no va a suceder…_

_¡Pero lo puedo soñar!_

_Te digo, somos los dos_

_Como el aire que esta_

_Flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar_

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar…_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma!_

Draco mantenía sus ojos fijamente sin apartarlos de ella y su delicada voz angelical, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con dolor en su pecho, no podía dejar de sentir que de alguna manera ella le llamaba… le atraía allí.

Y apenas podía controlar el impulso en ir.

_Tú sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel_

_Ser solo amigos no es fácil baby_

_Despertar… es un dolor_

_Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero…_

_Y aun espero_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_Ahora te llevo en la piel_

_Cuando se va a terminar?…_

_¡¿O cuando se hará realidad?!_

_Te digo, somos los dos_

_Como el aire que esta_

_Flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar_

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar…_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma!_

Kagome no dejaba de apartar la vista de él, quería que sus sentimientos llegaran por medio de esta canción… todo era especialmente para él.

Pidió ayuda a la señora Macdonadall, y se había esforzado al máximo con su ayuda en todo, para el vestido (que ella no tenía ninguno) incluso le sugirió que le dedicara algo… que termino en esta canción.

Ella le estaba abriendo su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Te digo, somos los dos_

_Como el aire que esta_

_Flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma_

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte…_

_Tanto miedo de no verte más_

_Aunque eres mi amigo_

… _para mí hay algo más_

_Este valle secreto_

_Mi corazón guardara_

_Todo lo he soñado…_

_Y era contigo!_

_Te digo, somos los dos_

_Como el aire que esta_

_Flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar_

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar…_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma!_

_Te digo, somos los dos_

_Como el aire que esta_

_Flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar_

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar…_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma!_

_Aquí estoy… tú también… _

_Aunque sea en la imaginación baby_

Termino la canción obteniendo los aplausos y las ovaciones de todos, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia bajando de allí, dando una última mirada a Draco se marcho.

Sin pensarlo en un segundo el fue para alcanzarla, esquivando hábilmente la multitud que le obstruía pasar, llego a divisar su largo vestido blanco saliendo por la entrada del lugar.

Sin saberlo el profesor Snape y Macdonadall dando sonrisas cómplices al verles. Ya era hora que aquellos jóvenes… pudieran confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Draco enmudeció al ver la figura de Kagome Higurashi sentada en el tronco de aquel árbol donde siempre hablaban, sus ojos cerrados con la imagen de la misma serenidad y tranquilidad que le transmitía en sus sueños.

La chica de sus sueños…

Llegando a ella, Kagome abrió sus ojos y sonrió con suavidad hacía él, más este solo miro aun más confundido… apoyándose en una rodilla a su nivel miro seriamente hacía ella.

- Kagome ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mí? – aunque sus palabras sean serias y exigentes eran dicho con tanta suavidad hacía ella.

Kagome al escucharle para su sorpresa lo miro realmente confundida, - ¿Aun no lo comprendes?... – ella susurro levemente – acaso… es necesario que lo diga en voz alta para que lo entiendas? – pidió ella con una luz de voz, solo haciendo que la mire confundido.

Ella dio una sonrisa cariñosa hacía el, estirando sus manos los coloco con suavidad en sus mejillas – _Te amo Draco_ – el amplio sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras cariñosas dichas con tanta dulzura.

Draco ya no lo soporto más, acercando su rostro al suyo termino por compartir con ella un beso que sabio tan dulce y calido, aun más como hubiera imaginado sus labios… ella lo recibió con amor, colocando sus brazos en su cuello mientras intensificaba aquel gesto tan tierno.

Al separarse se sorprendió al ver sus ojos celestes brillar con tanta alegría y calidez como jamás lo había visto – Entonces… ¿Por qué te marchaste la vez pasada? – pidió confundido al separarse.

Ella solo parpadeo lindamente en él – Fue porque estaba muy feliz… nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan bello, por eso no pude reaccionar de tanta felicidad que sentía – hablo suavemente cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa encantadora.

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro en la forma tan natural que lo había dicho además de sincera… sin duda Kagome Higurashi era alguien inigualable. Y es por eso que la amaba.

El de pronto coloco una sonrisa depredadora – Creo… que me debes un vals, mi querida Kagome – extendió una mano hacía ella en invitación.

Kagome parpadeo en ello para luego aceptar sonriendo entretenida con una pequeña luz en sus mejillas – Solo para ti, mi amado Draco – ella amplio su sonrisa al ver el pequeño sonrojo en él. Aceptando su mano la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Comenzando ambos a danzar con gracia y delicadeza el vals, ya no había mundo además de ellos dos en aquella noche de luna llena.

No le importaba si había llegado a él por casualidad o era el destino, ni siquiera su pasado… jamás dejaría a nada ni nadie separarle de su preciosa Kagome.

Draco miraba el rostro de aquella muchacha como hipnotizado… ellos dos eran lo opuesto…

_Ella era la luz… y él como la oscuridad… tenía una adicción a la luz._

Se acerco a ella para terminar en otro beso que ella correspondió con cariño, si ellos eran lo opuesto.

Y era por ello que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

***Fin de Soñando con un Ángel***

**A/N: **Mi ultima actualización del día es esta! La verdad es que me encanto demasiado escribir este oneshot y cuando lo releo nunca me canso! Por eso es que tanto por mis faltas y mi desaparición quiero regalarles este corto fanfict ¡espero que les guste!

Les mando muchos saludos a todos y también ¡muchas gracias por seguir esperandome!

Les saludo con mucho afecto.

Kagome-hime.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenos días mis amados lectores! Ya que estoy y el anime de Naruto hoy día sigue tan popular ¡me vine con un oneshot viejito y bien guardadito! ¡Por favor disfrútenlo!

**Parte 1: Esto es el amor… ¿no? **

**Pareja:** Kagome/Sasuke

**Crossover:** Inuyasha/Naruto

**Resumen:** Sangre cubriendo salpicando por completo mi mundo, sumiéndome en un mundo tan oscuro y frío… ¿hay algo en este mundo como la "salvación"? Sasuke Uchiha creía que no… hasta que una hermosa doncella le demostrara lo contrario.

El solo observaba toda la sangre a su alrededor, los cuerpos muertos de su familia y sus padres a su alrededor mientras el solo podía acurrucarse en un pequeño rincón con las manos ensangrentadas como su ropa mientras lagrimas impotentes y llenos de dolor caían por su rostro horrorizado.

Su increíble hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha… la persona que el más admiraba y respetaba entre todos había matado y masacrado su clan… solo, ¡solo para probar su fuerza!

Sintió como la oscuridad parecía querer adueñarse de él, le sofocaban su aire… estaba cayendo en la inconciencia pero sintió unas calidas manos atraparlo antes que tocara el frió y sangriento suelo… y luego la oscuridad se fue cubriéndolo con la inocencia y el confort.

Así Sasuke Uchiha de ocho años fue como cayo a la inconciencia luego que su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha haya masacrado el clan entero quedando solamente al niño vivo.

Ahora aquí estaba, dos días después de despertar en un hospital y confirmar sus pesadillas, frente al Hokage que lo miraba con lastima… el oculto su aborrecimiento ¡el era un Uchiha! ¡no necesitaba la lastima de nadie!

- Kagome sama, puede entrar por favor – pidió de repente, haciendo al niño fruncir su seño en la confusión ¿Qué era Kagome?

El vio ingresar una figura femenina haciendo ampliar sus ojos en fascinación e incredulidad.

Era la persona más hermosa que había visto. Tenía cabello negro noche y sedoso que se mecía serenamente a su paso de gracia, piel pálida como la suya, llevaba un tipo de kimono blanco hasta sus muslos con flores rojas y mangas muy largas.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue sin duda su rostro, sus ojos serenos color azules oscuros, y… tenía orejas de zorro en su cabeza junto con una cola negra que se movía a su lento compás ¿Qué era realmente?

La vio sentarse con gracia frente al Hokage con un leve movimiento en el respeto, el silencio se extendió en la sala.

- Kagome sama… este es Sasuke Uchiha, ahora quisiera que lo tomara bajo su cargo debido a que su clan fue destruido como sabrá – el hombre no lo daba como una orden, sino un favor, vio los ojos ampliados incrédulos del niño y los calculadores de la muchacha.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, ¡el no podía decidir de esa manera por él!, de repente se paro llamando la atención de los dos individuos - ¡Yo no quiero ir a vivir con esta persona! Prefiero vivir solo en el complejo Uchiha – dio un pequeño gruñido, tarde observo al Hokage mirarlo sorprendido en el sobresalto.

Se congelo al sentir a la niña llegar a el y arrodillarse para estar a su altura - ¿Podría preguntar porque no quiere mi presencia? – era como la voz de la suave corriente y a la vez tan calida como el sol.

El miro levemente nervioso de su cercanía – Y-yo no se su nombre ni quien es, es un extraño – mentalmente se felicito en su respuesta suficiente.

La mujer extraña solo miro divertida al pequeño – Eso esta muy bien te felicito… - el parpadeo en su elogio, un poco de orgullo deslizándose en él – bueno, me presento me llamo Kagome… mucho gusto Sasuke san… y sería un honor para mí si me permitiera cuidar de usted, por favor – pidió con un poco de emoción mientras suavizaba sus ojos y sonreía suavemente.

Sasuke quedo en shock ¿ella… se lo pedía?, a nadie nunca realmente le importo su opinión, y el de verdad quería a ella en vez de cualquier otro… además su cercanía de tranquilidad lo relajaba… y había dicho "por favor" ¿no? Él era una persona educada después de todo.

El asintió con un poco de entusiasmo que no pudo retener, al instante vio a la muchacha brillar sus ojos – Eso es bueno, entonces sería mejor irnos ya ¿no? – sonrió de una manera que le pareció encantadora y deslizo sus dedos sobre sus flequillos juguetonamente.

Sasuke Uchiha no pudo retener un pequeño sonrojo invadir sus mejillas en la hermosa muchacha, pero sonrió levemente… el no creía que esto fuera del todo malo.

Saturobi solo suspiro viendo la tierna escena… solo Kagome sería capaz de poder convencer tan fácilmente a un niño como un Uchiha, donde ni siquiera el Hokage pudo hacerlo. Sonrió levemente, estaba seguro que ella sería lo que el necesitaba.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que ambos volvieron al complejo Uchiha, al ingresar el pequeño noto como los cuerpos de su familia y la sangre había sido limpiado quedando como si nada hubiera pasado, como el deseaba que fuera así.

Su rutina era la misma, aunque el se mantenía lo más alejado de ella… no quería demostrar su debilidad ante ella, ¡el era un Uchiha! Su padre siempre le enseño que mostrar sus emociones a los demás era una muestra de debilidad y solo las personas patéticas lo hacían.

Ahora solo trataba de encontrar el sueño mientras daba vueltas en su cama, luego de unos minutos despertó totalmente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas… por su mente pasaban una y otra vez los sucesos de la masacre.

Comenzó a correr en los pasillos en busca desesperada de una persona como si fuera su única salvación, entro en su cuarto y la vio sentada con los ojos ampliados de preocupación hacía el.

Un segundo después se lanzo a sus brazos, no le importaba si no lo aceptaba, pero quería sentir un poco de calor… a parte de la fría oscuridad.

Kagome lo observo sorprendida de su acción, sus ojos enseguida se ablandaron y correspondieron al abrazo con suavidad.

- Shh… todo esta bien ahora Sasuke san… - frotaba suavemente su espalda en consuelo, el fue tranquilizándose de apoco hasta que lentamente se separo limpiando sus ultimas lagrimas.

Más al verlo con la cabeza agacha ella entendió su pregunta silenciosa – Si quieres… puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿te parece hacer una piyamada? – pregunto suavemente acariciando levemente sus cabellos.

El frunció el ceño confundido – Solo las niñas hacen piyamadas – un poco de disgusto en su tono, más levanto su rostro sorprendido al escuchar su suave risa… a su opinión le hacía sentir calidez.

- No tiene importancia, nosotros solo romperemos esa regla – dio una sonrisa secreta con un dedo en sus labios.

El sintió sus ojos curiosidad, el nunca había roto una regla… siempre fue un niño muy obediente y hacía todo lo que le dijeran. Así que solo asintió con entusiasmo en la idea.

- Ahora… - ella volvió a sentarse en el fluton improvisado con almohadas y una colcha que ella había hecho para vivir allí, no había traído nada… pero tampoco pidió que se lo diera de la casa. Era una persona extraña, ni menos.

Ella entonces abrazo levemente al niño, mientras lo acomodaba a su lado suavemente – ya no hay que temer a la noche Sasuke, estamos los dos juntos – decía con voz dulce mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

El niño fue calmándose en sus brazos, nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al escuchar sus tranquilizadoras palabras pero no dejo que cayeran… a cambio se apretó aun más a su pecho en busca de calor.

¿Por qué su madre nunca lo había abrazado de esta manera? ¿Por qué siempre habían asumido que era un adulto aun cuando era solo un niño?

Sin embargo estos pensamientos se perdieron al ser consumido bajo el aura confortable y amable de la muchacha, asiendo que sus ojos se cerraran al florecer el sueño en ellos – Arigatoo… Kagome chan – murmuro cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kagome siguió observando con ternura y tristeza al niño dormido en sus brazos, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño es obligado a vivir tales atrocidades? Pero ella solo sabía una cosa… que lo protegería de todo mal… mientras el le permitiera estar a su lado.

Sasuke hondeo sus ojos abiertos al sentir los rayos del sol tocar su rostro joven, finalmente los abrió notando que estaba solo en aquel fluton… de pronto su mirada se volvió temerosa buscando frenéticamente a aquella persona en todos lados.

Kagome entro entonces y al instante sintió alivio al verla – Pensé que podría dormir un poco más… bueno, deje tú desayuno preparado iré en busca de algunas de mis cosas… en una hora vuelvo – saludo hacía, dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Pero fue detenida al sentir unas pequeñas manos en sus piernas (ya que llegaba casi a su cintura) – ¿P-puedo ir contigo? – pregunto con un poco de desesperación en su voz, ¡no quería que lo dejara solo!

Kagome aparto sus manos de sus piernas, - Esta bien pero… - se agacho a su altura – será mejor que subas a mí espalda, de esa manera llegaremos más rápido – sonrió ligeramente a él.

Chibi Sasuke sonrió brillantemente en ella, subiendo de un salto sintió como sujetaba sus piernas – Sujétate – la escucho decir a lo que asintió.

De pronto apretó el agarre a su garganta fuertemente, miraba con ojos amplios y emocionados la velocidad que iba, apenas podía distinguir las figuras a sus pasos, por fin sintió que se detenía. Vio curiosamente lo que parecía una especie de cabaña de madera.

Ella lo bajo y de la mano lo condujo adentro, un poco de desagrado se filtro en sus rostro regordete al ver como las paredes eran húmedas y el mal estado del lugar – Kagome chan… no creo que haya nada valioso aquí – comenzó a ver aburrido la fea casa.

- Bueno, pero esto es mí casa Sasuke san… se que no es mucho pero yo lo he hecho por mí misma – fue su triste esfuerzo por defender su pobre cabaña… vio la expresión del Uchiha chibi que no lo compraba y suspiro, el tenía razón… parecía caer sola a pedazos.

Encogiéndose de hombros fue a la habitación adjunta a recoger sus pertenencias más preciadas e importantes y regresar luego nuevamente.

Mini Sasuke sintió curiosidad por ver que querría, yendo dentro vio como ella guardaba un par de ropas y cosas dentro de un bolso verde desgastado y es cuando vio algo que hizo brillar sus ojos… una espada con mango en plata tallada y hoja brillantes - ¡Sugoi! – la miro maravillado.

Kagome lo miro divertida, terminando de guardar sus cosas cerro su confiable mochila, tomando la mano del niño salio de aquel lugar nuevamente… mirando atrás suspiro, otra vez ella saldría para una misión, un nuevo encargo… solo esperaba que a la final, ella no volviese a quedar…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos sintiendo un pequeño jalón en su mano, mirando vio al niño mirándola molesto de ser ignorado, ella frunció el ceño… casi era mediodía, el niño no había desayunado… y eso no era nada bueno.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer en el pueblo? Creo que podría visitarlo de paso… - decía un poco apagada.

- ¿Por qué visitarlo? ¿nunca vas a comprar allí o algo? – Sasuke la miro confundido y muy sorprendido.

Ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa apagada… que no le gustaba, no transmitía calor como las otras que le había dado – No, desde que llegue hace dos años solo he casado en el bosque… pero ahora no estoy sola, y Sasuke san necesitara comer muchos nutrientes para crecer un ninja fuerte – cambió el tema con rapidez a lo que el solo sonrió sin notar su tristeza.

Así fue como llegaron casi a mitad del mercado, el bajo de un salto de su espalda – Veamos donde podrás comer – le escucho susurrar para luego ver que comenzaba a moverse, siguiéndola un segundo después.

Pero al caminar por las calles dio cuenta como todos fueron en un silencio mientras observaban a Kagome en lo que frunció el ceño en leve confusión, ¿Por qué los verán de aquella manera? ¿y porque Kagome era tan tensa de repente? Eran sus pensamientos profundos hasta que la niña llamo nuevamente su atención.

- Ven Sasuke san este es un restaurante – llamo con una pequeña sonrisa a él, asintiendo entraron al Ishikamaru donde cada uno pidió un plato de oden.

Curiosamente descubrió que era la comida favorita de Kagome y como le encantaba muchísimo a pesar que le comento no había podido probarlo en años. Allí su dueño era muy agradable por lo que pudieron disfrutar un tiempo sereno ya que noto aliviado ella volvía a relajarse.

Pero ahora nuevamente que salían y recorrían las calles en busca de provisiones para cocinar se sentía nuevamente casi todas las miradas sobre ellos… o mejor dicho la muchacha. El no era estupido, algo tenían contra ella pero no podía imaginar el que…

Por un momento hasta pensó se trataba que fuera su cuidadora luego de la masacre de su clan, aunque un segundo después de esos pensamientos comenzó a escuchar algunas murmuraciones en voz alta entre lo que parecía un matrimonio de civiles.

"¡Ves te lo dije! No podía estar equivocada… ¡aquel monstruo esta ahora a cargo del niño Uchiha! Ya sabes… el único que quedo con vida…" decía la mujer con muecas muy exageradas.

"No puedo creer que el Hokage haya permitido semejante atrocidad… ¡acaso no sabe que ella solo nos causara problemas y muertes! ¡su misma existencia es una abominación!" decía el hombre con un gesto de disgusto total.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ampliar sus ojos ante sus palabras macabras… de pronto sus pequeños puños se cerraron herméticamente hasta un punto de ser un poco doloroso pero eso no le importaba en este instante…

¿Cómo… como se atrevían a hablar de esa manera sobre ella? De pronto se detuvo cayendo sus miradas esta vez sobre el mismo.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden hablar de esa manera sobre Kagome chan?!… - esta de más decir que las miradas de todos eran atónitas… el sobreviviente Uchiha - ¡Ustedes no saben nada! – unas pequeñas lagrimas estaban reuniéndose en sus ojos.

Aunque nadie daba cuenta de ello… menos una muchacha que con su olfato sensible si lo hizo, Kagome se acerco a su lado en un segundo y levemente coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

- Sasuke san… no hace falta – murmuro con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, el niño parecía querer replicar al estar en un estado alterado.

- Sasuke – aquí el niño paro y la miro en shock… jamás había dicho su nombre de esa manera, sin el sufijo "san" y de una manera tan… dura – vamos – volvió a decir pero esta vez en un tono de mando.

El pequeño niño solo bajo sus ojos apretados y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacía donde sabía se encontraba su casa… un horrible sentimiento se expandía en su pecho… el rechazo.

Kagome quedo un segundo en silencio con todas las miradas posadas en ellas, - Si ustedes… - todos sin importar sean civiles o ninjas saltaron en el tono frió de su voz… no existía una pizca de calidez o piedad de cuando se dirigía al heredero Uchiha.

- Si ustedes… tienen que decir algo sobre mi persona… vengan y háblenlo conmigo no con sus cobardes actos, pero… - esta vez levanto sus ojos y algunos que no se petrificaron dieron un paso involuntario hacía atrás… sus perlas azules eran totalmente amenazantes y con un brillo de muerte – por favor, no frente al niño que esta bajo mi protección… sino conocerán lo que es un verdadero monstruo – silbo en una amenaza aun cuando sus palabras eran de amabilidad.

Un segundo después ella había desaparecido, pero el aire aun era tan tenso y el miedo aun era palpable… mentalmente cada uno juro que jamás dirían una palabra en frente de aquel niño que el demonio cuidaba con tanta protección.

Mientras Sasuke no podía dejar de derramar cristalinas lagrimas mientras empujaba sus rodillas en un rincón de su habitación.

¿Por qué Kagome chan le había dado la espalda? El solo la defendía de sus mentiras… ¡ella le había traicionado!

De pronto sintió un pequeño perfume floral al otro lado de su puerta… era tan suave se decía tranquilizándose, pero al recordar a quien pertenecía solo se esforzó a si mismo para enojarse aun más.

- Sasuke san… - escucho el llamado del otro lado, en lo que el solo lo ignoro escondiendo su cabeza… - Sasuke san – esta vez soltó una pequeña sonrisa amarga al notar un pequeño hilo de dolor en su voz… ella merecía sentir lo que el sentía ¿no? Aunque esa idea solo terminaba por lastimarlo aun más.

Levanto bruscamente su cabeza al ver que ella pudo abrir y entrar ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Pero se repuso rápidamente - ¡Vete no quiero verte nunca más! – le grito en lo que noto como sus ojos se apagaban a sus palabras hirientes.

Pero amplio sus ojos al sentir como ella de improvisto lo abrazaba con suavidad, no importa como intento safarse de sus brazos, hasta que paro sus intentos al escuchar sus palabras – Lo siento… -

- ¿Q-que…? – parpadeo sorprendido – Lo siento… Sasuke san, lo siento mucho… - sus palabras eran tan sinceras y suaves.

Sin poder controlarse el también rodeo con sus pequeñas manos su cintura – Por que… ¿Por qué te llamaron de esa manera Kagome chan? – no entendía como esas personas podían ser tan crueles hacía alguien tan buena y dulce como ella.

Oyó un suspiro melancólico salir de ella – Ya veo ¿tu no sabes quien soy no? – al ver su confusión ella lo confirmo "pensé que sus padres pudieron comentar sobre mí…" ella sería la de revelarse entonces.

- Sasuke san… yo no soy un humano… - vio como sus ojos se volvieron shock – similar al kiubii yo también soy un demonio, un kitsune youkai – sintió como un miedo se expandía en su alma y soltaba sus manos sobre ella… pero en cambió solo permaneció igual… como si no diera cuenta de su rechazo "por favor… por favor, solo haz que este pequeño calor dure un poco más… la oscuridad es tan fría"

Kagome solo dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana… observando la tranquila naturaleza fuera, tratando de calmar el insoportable dolor que se desencadenaba en su corazón.

- Yo solo llegue hacía Konoha hace medio año… el Hokage al ver que no tenía ninguna mala intención me acepto aquí… pero eso no quiere decir que su pueblo lo haría – el niño tenía cerrado fuertemente sus ojos… ella es un demonio… un "monstruo" como su padre siempre se refería al Kiubii.

Pero algo hizo que sus ojos lentamente se abrieran… una pequeña gota de agua rozo su mejilla… pero, esta lágrima no era suya… ¡entonces!

- Soy de la misma raza que el demonio que destruyo su pueblo y seres queridos… es normal que sea un monstruo – dijo por ultima dando un suspiro y levantándose rápidamente dando la vuelta a Sasuke para que no viera sus lagrimas.

Sasuke en cambio solo sintió como su alrededor se volvía frió a la falta de su calor – Por eso… ¡por eso!... Sasuke san será mejor que me valla de su lado… - ella apretaba sus puños levemente – así… así… ¡Sasuke san podrá ser mucho más feliz y vivir como un niño normal! – el solo amplio sus ojos a sus palabras.

Felicidad… esa palabra no podía llegar a imaginarla sin ella consigo… Kagome había cuidado de el cuando todos solo le habían dado lastima o simples condolencias falsas…

Kagome lo había consolado en las oscuras noches y permaneció a su lado sin importar lo distante que era y nunca le pidió nada a cambio, nunca contó sus problemas ni pudo ver el dolor que guardaba dentro de si… ¡el nunca pudo ayudarla como lo hacía con él!

- Adiós Sasuke san… - la escucho susurrar y sin un segundo pensamiento corrió hacía ella extendiendo su mano temeroso de perderla… como si fuera un efímero espejismo.

Kagome no pudo evitar ampliar sus ojos al sentir dos pequeños brazos aferrarse fuertemente a ella - ¡Kagome chan no te vallas! – podía olfatear sus lagrimas tras su suplica.

- Pero… es lo mejor… lo mejor para ti, yo soy un demonio – no dio la vuelta, tenía que ser fuerte… era lo mejor ¿no?

Sintió como negaba furiosamente su cabeza – No me importa si Kagome chan es un demonio o un monstruo… ¡solo Kagome chan podrá ser lo mejor para mi! – hablo con mucha firmeza, como si fuera la única verdad para el.

Kagome sintió sus lagrimas fluir libremente, sin más se dio vuelta y lo abrazo con suavidad, - Esta bien me quedare – hablo con mucha dulzura haciéndole sonreír con felicidad… pero luego el pequeño solo vio sus lagrimas con mucho disgusto.

- He hecho llorar a Kagome chan… soy un tonto – era una represalia para si mismo, aunque lo haya dicho en voz alta.

Kagome sonrió en su inocencia – No te preocupes Sasuke san, es por que estoy muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado – dio un tierno beso en su frente.

El niño no pudo dejar de sonrojarse mientras sintió un calor crecer en su pecho a la vista de su bonito rostro pero rápidamente lo guardo para más tarde.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados con una atmósfera tranquila, uno al lado del otro… pero Sasuke tenía una pregunta en mente… que pensaba sacar.

- Kagome chan… - llamo un poco dudoso a lo que ella lo miro curiosa - ¿Cómo… como son los kitsune demonios? – estaba un poco nervioso al preguntar… ¿y si a ella no le gustaba tocar el tema?

Kagome sonrió con gracia a su curiosidad – Bueno… como todos los demonios… nuestra edad como nuestra apariencia puede distar un poco o mucho… - ¿Cómo podría explicarlo a un niño de ocho años? Después de todo… aquí no era un tema popular ni común.

- Entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes? – con más confianza pregunto.

- Bueno… en años demonios tendré unos cincuenta y cinco… - el niño se tambaleo y casi evito caer en un estilo anime al escucharla ¡¿Qué?! Solo grito con total incredulidad - ¡Ah! pero en años humanos solo tengo quince… ¡uf! Aun faltan algunos para mis dieciséis… - rió con humor en sus gestos.

Sasuke solo soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio… ella tenía quince años, justo como Itachi, sus ojos fugazmente se ensombrecieron… por alguna razón el compararla con él no le gustaba nada ¡Kagome chan no era nada como Itachi!

Pero si lo comparaban con él mismo… ella tenía, unos siete años más que el… que a su parecer no era mucha la diferencia. De pronto sus mejillas ardían ¿Qué importaba si había diferencia o no?

Kagome observaba sin poder ocultar su curiosidad kitsune en las emociones que se escondían en sus ojos ónices, eran tantas emociones, tanta inocencia… tan refrescante. Y sin evitarlo sus orejas comenzaron a parpadear en su emoción que rápidamente llamo la atención del niño.

- Kagome chan… ¿tus orejas son de verdad? – sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo al verlos.

La muchacha parpadeo – Si… son los rasgos de los kitsunes como yo, en este caso soy un kuro kitsune… por lo que son de color negro y blanco – explico con detenimiento.

- Puedo… ¿puedo tocarlos? – el quería tan mal para hacerlo… eran tan lindos a la vista.

Ella solo asintió, a lo que el se paro y lentamente acerco sus manos hasta tocar uno con cada mano – Son tan suaves – sonrió mientras los frotaba con sus dedos con suavidad.

Kagome cerró sus ojos disfrutando la atención, ¿con que esto sentía cuando le tocaba sus orejas de perro? ¡era tan tranquilizador! – Nunca nadie había tocado mis orejas – admitió sintiendo como el niño paraba un segundo el tratamiento para luego continuar… curiosamente parecía transmitir aun más felicidad que antes.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, para luego continuar acariciando sus orejas de zorro… sonrió más ampliamente, por alguna razón le alegraba que el fuera el único en hacerlo… pero también algo surgió con ello.

– Kagome chan… ¡no quiero que nadie toque tus orejas! "Solo quiero que yo pueda tocar las suaves orejas de zorro de Kagome chan" ¡promételo Kagome chan! – no sabía porque… pero la idea de que alguien lo haga lo enojaba… mucho.

La muchacha medio se sorprendió en el tono medio posesivo del niño, pero rápidamente desatino sus pensamientos – Bien, te doy mi palabra… solo Sasuke san podrá tocar mis orejas – incluso levanto su mano como si fuera un acto solemne que jamás podría llegar a romperse. Después de todo… solo era una ocurrencia de niños ¿no?

Sasuke al instante se tranquilizo pero de pronto otra, así que dejando sus orejitas de lado… por ahora… se sentó de cuclillas frente a una desconcertada muchacha - ¿Por qué me dices "san"? – parpadeo mirándola fijamente.

- Supongo es una costumbre… nunca realmente me puse a pensarlo ¿te molesta? – la verdad nunca sintió necesidad de planteárselo hasta ahora…

- Si, no me gusta que tu me digas "san"… - que lo demás lo hicieran no le importaba… pero Kagome chan no era parte de los demás ¿no?

La chica solo soltó una media risa divertida - ¡Ah! entonces ya no más san… desde ahora solo te diré Sasuke ¿esta bien Sasuke? – repitió juguetona mientras lo abrazaba de improviso… sentía tanta felicidad en este momento.

- Hai… - contesto sonrojado y un poco extraño bajando su mirada debajo de su flequillo pero abrazándola de todas maneras… ella no se iría, no lo dejaría… si no que quedaría con él.

El resto del día la atmósfera parecía ser mucho más reconfortante y alegre, y esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados… ni la oscuridad ni el frió pudo perturbarlos.

Desde ese momento ya habían pasado tres años, ya con once años durante este tiempo Sasuke había crecido como un ninja muy fuerte y hábil siendo el shinobi destacado de la clase.

Ahora un miembro del equipo siete, con Naruto Uzumaki (alias dobe) y Sakura Haruno (chica fan molesta) y su sensei Kakashi Hatake (el del libro pervertido)

Su carácter también era estoico y distante… un rasgo del aclamado Clan Uchiha.

Pero al mismo tiempo creció muy estrecho a Kagome, ella siempre lo había cuidado y curado sus heridas después de sus prácticas y entrenamientos. Su sed de venganza la curaba gota por gota con su cariño y ternura… debe ser por esa y otras miles de razones por lo que esto había llegado a pasar.

- Sasuke… como saliste de la academia ¿quieres ir de compras? – la sonrisa de Kagome en ese momento deslumbraba tanto brillo y belleza.

El joven muchacho solo pudo bajar un poco su rostro tratando de esconder un leve sonrojo que pintaba sus pálidas mejillas – Hai, Kagome chan – al poder controlarlo sonrió a ella.

Así es, Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero de su clan y ultimo sobreviviente tenía un enamoramiento de la demonio kitsune, alias "su Kagome chan".

- Mira, estas verduras tienen muy buen precio… - ella simplemente nunca notaba su reciente atracción por ella.

Bueno, si reciente puede considerarse hace tres años, aunque solo el año pasado entendió finalmente su situación… pero ¿Cómo pudo evitarlo?

Kagome era la muchacha más hermosa que haya visto, todo lo demás palidecía de brillo ante sus bellos ojos azules o su piel pálida de porcelana… su hermosa sonrisa. Sin saberlo sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

- Creo que es todo… será mejor volver y preparar la cena – otra vez sonrió a el ajena a sus pensamientos y emociones hacía su persona.

El solo asintió comenzando su tranquila caminata a casa, estrecho levemente sus ojos al escuchar los murmullos de algunos civiles y chuunin… apretó sus puños fuertemente.

Girando sus ojos a ellos los fulmino con una de sus heladas miradas Uchiha viendo satisfactoriamente como paraban y cruzaba el miedo en sus ojos que lo hizo sonreír fríamente.

Esa gentuza no merecía hablar sobre su kitsune… no, ni siquiera merecía pisar el mismo suelo que su tierna Kagome chan… solo eran una perdida de tiempo.

- ¿Sasuke?.. – oyó la duda en su voz, encontrándose con sus ojos detecto un leve atisbo de tristeza en ellos… a lo que no pudo evitar suavizar sus ojos. _Algún día…_

- Voy Kagome chan – sonrió suavemente, una sonrisa solo para ella lo que a su vez la hizo sonreír con una ternura que calentó su corazón.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en la cocina, un tranquilo silencio… mientras el Uchiha leía unos pergaminos de jutsu avanzados, Kagome preparaba la cena con una suave sonrisa en ella.

El dio un suspiro y simplemente se puso a observarla de reojo… ¿Cuándo habrá sido el preciso momento en que había caído ante ella? Pero aun así nunca sospechaba nada… es decir, lo más seguro aun solo era a sus ojos un niño, el simple niño que había cuidado hace tres años, ¿no?

- Sabes, luego tenemos que invitar a Naruto chan e Iruka san para comer ramen con nosotros ¿no lo crees? – dio una leve risa, pues había notado que la miraba… quizás estaba un poco aburrido de tanto leer.

El amplio imperceptiblemente sus ojos al darse cuenta que la miraba fijamente, rápidamente volvió a su lectura – Hai… puede ser – luego añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Desde hace dos años atrás Kagome había conocido a Naruto y al darse cuenta de cómo era tratado por la mayoría del pueblo había desarrollado un cariño familiar hacía el… por lo que desde entonces le suministraba todo lo que necesitaba, ya sea ropa… o su ramen querido, invitándolo a comer cuando quería con Iruka sensei… que era como el padre adoptivo del pelirrubio.

El a ser sinceros no tenía problemas con eso, después de todo Naruto… lo había confirmado el mismo… solo sentía un cariño de hermanos hacía la pelinegra como ella misma. Era curioso… como el dobe lo hacía… en cambió él que vivió con ella de una manera que la familia lo haría tenía un cariño completamente distinto hacía Kagome…

Ah, pero había otro tema… el problema era Iruka sensei… el estaba seguro el hombre tenía un interés "romántico" hacía su Kagome chan… contando sus actuaciones tontas, como sonrojos o tartamudeos, o los pequeños intentos de acercarse a ella… a decir verdad lo ponían furioso.

Pero se tranquilizaba el saber que su kitsune era alguien muy ingenua, por lo que no daba cuenta de los inútiles intentos del hombre para acercársele… aunque estaba seguro que tampoco tendría un interés en el, no era nada especial, no merecía a su Kagome chan.

Nadie tendría a su Kagome chan… no si podía asegurarlo, por lo menos.

La cena paso sin problemas, aunque noto a Kagome muy distanciada… como si estuviera perdido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos… además que sus ojos estaban opacos y su sonrisa no tenía ese brillo tan especial en ellos.

Pero el no se atrevió a cuestionar esta vez – Buenas noches Sasuke – llamo con una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, Kagome chan – murmuro, pero tenía el presentimiento que el podría llegar a averiguarlo mañana… solo esperaba poder ayudarla.

***Fin de la 1º Parte***

**P/D:** Como bien dice, esta es la primera parte del oneshots, se me hizo demasiado largo así que lo corte a la mitad ¡ah! ¡ahora simplemente a esperar a ver si les gusto o no! ¡que nervios!

Es extraño, pero me siento como si estuviera publicando por primera vez… ummm, ¡con los mismos nervios y todo!

Así que decidí probar con algo popular como lo es Naruto… y claro el guapo Sasuke kun! Después les pondré la segunda parte para terminar este…

Cualquier cosa háganme saber ¡ya que estoy demasiado feliz de volver a estar con ustedes! ¡es una completa euforia!

Espero que aun sea bienvenida, bueno. Les mando 10000 besos.

_¡Kagome-hime10!_


	6. Chapter 6

Si! Como dije la onda de ahora sigue siendo NARUTO! Por eso no les hare faltar la continuación y finalización de esta romántica historia en Konoha!

**Parte 2: Esto es el amor… ¿no? **

Al día siguiente, se levanto un poco aturdido… vio la hora, las 09:30… Kagome no lo había levantado.

Sin más se encogió de hombros, dándose una leve ducha y arreglándose salio hacía fuera y es cuando la vio… ella solo permanecía sentada en la entrada viendo perdida los jardines.

¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado en esa posición… habrá llegado a dormir? Eran las preguntas que revoloteaban en su mente, sin más fue y tomo un lugar a su lado tratando de ver lo que ella observaba tan fijamente.

- Sasuke… - parecía dar por fin cuenta de su presencia – hoy tengo que realizar algo muy importante – llamo su atención, ella sonrió al sentir su mirada interrogativa – voy a ir a un lugar para llevar flores y presentar mis respetos… a mi familia – esto ultimo hizo que ampliara sus ojos en shock.

Sasuke Uchiha no era un tonto, todo lo que sufrió y paso lo convirtió en más inteligente y maduro que la mayoría de los niños de su edad… el sabía que al hablar de su familia significaba… que ya no estaban más con ella.

- Puedo… ¿puedo ir contigo? – el nunca mostraba indecisión en su voz… pero esto era totalmente nuevo… ella nunca hablo de su familia.

Kagome lo miro levemente sorprendida - ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – parpadeo al verlo asentir por lo que volvió a parpadear – pero… tendremos que colocarte ropa formal – ella sabía cuanto odiaba usar kimonos formales.

Sasuke asintió ya un poco molesto, ¡no la dejaría ir sola solo porque odiaba la ropa formal! Luego sintió un pequeño calor al verla sonreír con cariño a él… ah, ella no podía saber como lograba afectarlo.

Sin más ella asintió un poco más contenta, levantándose fueron y ella lo ayudo a elegir el kimono que era especialmente para las celebraciones muy importantes de Konoha yendo luego para arreglarse a si misma.

Pasaba una hora y Sasuke esperaba ya con sus nuevas prendas puestas, sentado apoyo su barbilla perezosamente en su mano ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

- Sasuke, ya podemos irnos – la escucho decir, por lo que procedió a levantarse con gracia pero al terminar de dar la vuelta sintió su mascara estoica caer y reemplazarse por un sonrojo luz en su rostro.

Kagome estaba luciendo un kimono furisode, este era totalmente blanco llegando a los tobillos con aberturas a los costados hasta la mitad del muslo, sus mangas eran largas hasta sus rodillas y tenían estampas de flores rojas en octoctonos tanto en su cuello como en estas. Su obi era azul oscuro con flores negras y unas delicadas sandalias plata con cintas en sus pies.

También lucia un collar de plata con pequeñas lunas negras en el que resaltaban su pálido y esbelto cuello. Y su brillante y sedoso cabello estaba suelto cayendo gentilmente a mitad del muslo… a diferencia de los últimos tiempos que lo tenía en una cola de caballo alta… como le encantaba al tenerlo suelto, a su parecer era como si fuera libre, sin ataduras. Y noto a su espada atada a su cintura.

"Hermoso" era el único pensamiento coherente que podía formular su mente en ese momento, ella parecía brillar con un aspecto celestial pero al mismo tiempo salvaje…

Kagome sonrió levemente en el, en silencio totalmente aprobando sus prendas.

Sasuke llevaba la parte de arriba del kimono color azul oscuro con lo que aseguraba la marca Uchiha en su espalda, para luego la de abajo color negro oscuro con un cinturón negro en su cintura, y sandalias azul oscuras. A su parecer resaltaban sus ojos ónices a la perfección. Estaba creciendo un muchacho muy guapo.

Aunque lo admitiría para ella sola, pues a los últimos tiempos medio que Sasuke era un poco distante y tímido con ella a diferencia de antes… por lo que decidió ser menos afectiva con él… tal vez era un poco vergonzoso ya que entraba en aquella etapa de la pubertad… y lo recordaba como si fuera ayer… el infierno en vida (al menos para ella)

-… entonces avisare al Hokage en camino y luego iremos tranquilos – fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar dando un brusco "si" mientras salía de su aturdimiento.

Ella llevaba un pequeño bolso en su mano, pensaba distraído para que el sonrojo pasara de su rostro.

Después de unos minutos que pasaron de la torre del Hokage, Kagome presento a los guardias el permiso escrito de este para que no hubiera problemas… aunque estos solo asintieron totalmente rojos mientras miraban embelezados a la hermosa kitsune, lo que molesto de sobre manera a Sasuke… ¡porque esos idiotas miraban a su Kagome chan! ¡solo el podía fijar su vista en ella! Gruñía mentalmente.

Pero luego fijo curioso a donde irían, se sorprendió al observar que no había sido muy lejos. No lejos de Konoha había un pozo seco allí y enfrente un pequeño templo bien cuidado… al instante supo que seguramente la muchacha lo mantenía tan limpio.

Vio como ella se inclino ante el templo por lo que imito sus acciones, - Siempre que vengo… doy una oración para ellos… se que de alguna manera recibirán mis sentimientos – explico a lo que el observo en silencio sus ojos llenos de melancolía. Vio como junto sus manos en un ruego… por lo que también la siguió.

"_Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha…"_ ¿Qué es lo que podría decirles…? _"yo… quiero agradecerles que me enviaran a Kagome para que estuviera conmigo…"_ esto parecía mejorar un poco "_y les aseguro que la cuidare y… la querré como ella se merece… les doy mi palabra"_ termino su corto rezo… que por alguna razón le confortaba y lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Giro su rostro y vio que la chica también lo había hecho, un cómodo silencio se extendió entre ambos en ese momento, - Kagome… tu nunca hablaste de tu familia – de pronto dijo haciendo a la niña mirarlo con el ceño fruncido… mentalmente se golpeo, ¡tal vez no quería hablarle de ellos!, era un hipócrita… el tampoco nunca lo había hecho de la suya propia.

- Es verdad… - la escucho decir y se tranquilizo al verla sonreír con suavidad - bueno… al principio mi verdadera familia consistía en mi madre, mi hermano menor y mi abuelo… pero al tener que realizar una _misión_ importante conocí a mucha clases de personas… - el vio como de su bolso saco un pequeño ramo de flores de distintos colores.

- El primero fue un medio demonio perro de nombre Inuyasha… aunque al principio no nos llevamos muy _bien – _podía sentir la diversión y sarcasmo de su voz – al final nos volvimos muy buenos amigos… como un hermano mayor insoportable – escucho un poco divertido y la vio colocar una rosa roja en el templo.

Luego continuo de esa manera, hablando sobre un tal Shipou que también era un demonio zorro huérfano y considerado su hermano menor, Miroku un monje pervertido y Sango que los consideraba sus hermanos - ¡ah! pero el más inesperado fue Sesshoumaru sin duda… ¡ya que al principio buscaba solo matarnos!... y debo decir la mayoría de las veces casi lo consiguió – la escucho murmurar brotando cierto terror en el ante la mera idea de su muerte.

Ella negó juguetona su cabeza – pero… al conocernos dimos con el más fuerte vínculo entre nosotros… mi querido hermano mayor… - en su voz se filtraba tanto cariño que el solo podía imaginar como importante resultaba para ella… viendo efectivamente colocar la última roza totalmente blanca allí.

La vio sentarse y colocar sus manos sobre su regazo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y extendía una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Para el en ese momento era la imagen perfecta de la serenidad.

El también cerro los suyos propios disfrutando de la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos y aun más su presencia confortante a su lado. Pero no pudo durar para siempre… pues escucho una pequeña rama romperse a su alrededor… y aun más la sintió tensa a su lado.

- Kagome… - susurro abriendo lentamente sus ojos y viendo de reojo como su rostro ahora era frió y sin emociones, sin una pizca de la suavidad que había demostrado un segundo antes.

Kagome se coloco de pie con una gracia inhumana, - Sasuke… quédate aquí… - ordeno con frialdad dando un paso hacía adelante.

- Salgan en este momento – ordeno fríamente a ningún lugar específico, Sasuke amplio sus ojos al ver diez nin con el signo musical en sus bandas… nin desaparecidos.

- Valla, valla… miren si no es una muchacha bonita – rió burlesco lo que parecía ser su líder - ¿no creen que Orochimaru sama la querrá como juguete? – esto hizo a Sasuke apretar sus puños fuertemente… aunque no tenía idea quien era este "Orochimaru" ¡jamás dejaría que se llevaran a su Kagome chan!

Kagome solo sonrió fríamente, - Váyanse en este momento si no quieren morir… idiotas – los desafió molesta de que incluso la consideren de una manera tan baja.

Por supuesto todos se enfurecieron en el insulto lanzándose contra ella sin un segundo pensamiento. El Uchiha observo a la kitsune permanecer quieta en ese momento y sintió la desesperación hacer cargo su pecho… ¡tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla!... pero luego solo abrió sus ojos en shock por lo que paso.

Kagome solo cerro sus ojos y al abrirlo desde la punta de su dedo se desprendía un látigo de fuego… pero de llamas negras. Ninguno de los nin pudo reaccionar antes que este diera contra sus cuerpos y los matara sin piedad.

En el giro solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y el miedo era totalmente palpable… al terminar la niña solo miro con cinismo la punta de un árbol, por lo que fue acercándose con gracia a el.

- Así que… - un paso - ¿piensas que… - paso – puedo ser su juguete? – paso, mientras los cuerpos se carbonizaban en llamas quedando solo cenizas a la vista.

El líder por cobardía había intentado huir del horror que sentía… pero al instante su cuerpo ardió en llamas y solo fue capaz de dar un grito de dolor antes de volverse cenizas esparcidas por la brisa como los demás.

Sasuke no podía reaccionar ante la escena frente suyo… inconcientemente dio un paso hacía atrás, un sentimiento de temor reverente se extendía en su pecho mientras trataba de procesar lo sucedido… que no paso desapercibido para la muchacha.

Kagome sintió su pecho el pesar, el niño no merecía haber presenciado esta masacre… pero tenía que hacerle saber que era.

- Ya lo vez Sasuke… - ella dio la vuelta para observarlo, esa mirada fría y dura en su bonito rostro – yo no soy humana… aunque tenga la apariencia de un ser humano… en realidad soy un demonio… una bestia, un kitsune – parecía un recordatorio más para si misma.

A Sasuke sonaron palabras parecidas que dijo hace tres años atrás, ella aun se consideraba un monstruo a sí misma… pero el sabía que no lo era…

- Yo no merezco estar a tu lado… - comenzó a levantar su mano, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios mientras observaba sus manos llenas de sangre… no daba cuenta que la persona que hablaba se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Sasuke se acercaba con lentitud a ella, un temor que si hacía un movimiento equivocado ella desaparecería… pero antes que diera cuenta el la tenía en un abrazo viéndola tensa en el.

- Kagome… creo que ya lo había dicho… no me importa si eres un demonio o un monstruo… para mi siempre serás solo Kagome – susurro mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos tratando de darle confort y sintiendo las lagrimas caer de sus bellos ojos cielo furioso.

Odiaba cuando veía caer sus lágrimas, a su parecer cada vez que lloraba el mismo infierno se desataba dentro de sí…

- Arigatoo, Sasuke… - no podía formular sus palabras más que en aquellas dos simples palabras, pero sabía que jamás podía pagarle tanta amabilidad.

- Además… te vez bonita hoy – sentía sus mejillas arder en estas palabras mientras aun estaba en sus brazos, solo sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor.

Kagome parpadeo en el y sonrió en su vergüenza - ¡Ah! entonces tendré que usar kimono más seguido… si a Sasuke le agrada – cerro sus ojos feliz sin notar el calor en las mejillas del joven que se extendía por todo el rostro.

- También creo que Sasuke esta muy guapo hoy – devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa encantadora… esas sonrisas que eran solo vistas por el y para el.

El levemente sonrió, ambos quedando un segundo en aquel confortante abrazo… aun cuando ella no lo viera como nada más que un niño a su cuidado…

_Algún día… el la llevaría lejos de todo lo que pudiera dañarla… y le haría ver que ella para el era todo su mundo, que no la veía como un monstruo… sino como su persona más preciosa y amada._

Ahora ambos al volver a Konoha, dispuestos a almorzar… un agradable ambiente mientras Kagome tarareaba contenta al lado de un estoico pero tranquilo Uchiha… bueno, eso hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡Kagome onee san! ¡Sasuke teme! – llamo Naruto desde la ventana del complejo Uchiha, el pelinegro tuvo que guardar un gruñido en el sobre nombre.

Girando desinteresado su rostro se encontró con su equipo y sensei mirándolos curiosos, Kagome sonrió en ellos invitándolos a pasar y de paso quedarse a almorzar… al parecer habían estado un poco inquietos sobre la falta de este a la practica… todos simplemente pensaban que el mundo acabaría antes que el Uchiha faltara a un entrenamiento.

Fue que entraron que se sorprendieron al ver como ambos vestían, quedando Naruto y Sakura con un notable sonrojo y Kakashi uno leve que ocultaba bajo su mascara… en lo bello que ambos lucían.

- Oye teme ¿Por qué onee san y tu visten así?... ¡parecen como si fueran recién casados! – agrego esto ultimo en un tono pícaro y levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

Por favor ¡era lo más evidente que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado como un pequeño cachorro de su hermana mayor! Pero ella era tan despistada… ¡ba! Tendría que agradecerle sus molestias para ayudarlo a declarársele… tonto teme.

Sasuke resistió la necesidad de sonrojarse ante aquella insinuación… ese maldito dobe solo quería causar su perdición ¡no podía dejar de ser tan obvio!... aunque la idea de el y Kagome chan casados no le disgustaba… pensaba mirando de reojo a la muchacha mientras fantaseaba internamente.

Sakura suspiro levemente, también había dado cuenta de que Sasuke kun se había enamorado de la kitsune… por lo que al principio la había odiado tanto por los celos que sentía al ver que la bonita muchacha logro lo que ella no pudo… ganar su atención.

Al principio la había insultado llamándola monstruo como Konoha… por lo que también sus amigos y equipo se habían enojado con ella… incluso jamás sintió aquella mirada lleno de odio de parte de Sasuke a ella lo que causo que huyera… con lagrimas cayendo… pues a sus ojos solo decía la verdad.

Pero unos días después… haciendo unas prácticas se había llenado de lodo su vestido y medio rasgado su falda, caminando a su casa aguantaba las lágrimas al sentir sus burlas y lastimas, pero nadie la ayudaba.

Entonces se encontró con Kagome chan, para su sorpresa solo la miro con comprensión y la invito para venir con ella… dándole miradas de muerte a los que miraban, en este momento le causaba tanta gracia… ¡era como si fuera de las "miradas Uchiha"!

Le invito al complejo Uchiha, ella tímida y nerviosa acepto donde le regalo un hermoso kimono rosa pálido con flores de sakura fucsia… aun recordaba con cariño al preguntarle por que lo hacía "Bueno… este era un regalo para una niña muy preciada para mí… pero no pude verla nuevamente… así que espero que me lo recibas, me recuerdas tanto a ella…" había dicho con melancolía y tristeza.

Luego todos decían que se veía tan linda con él… desde entonces ella había aceptado la verdad, que Sasuke kun quería a su nueva amiga y hermana mayor Kagome chan… je, je, je ¡pero ella era feliz!

Gracias a ello pudo empezar de apoco a abrir su corazón a nuevas expectativas… y nuevos amores, pensaba mirando con un sonrojo luz los brillantes ojos celestes de Naruto junto a su sonrisa deslumbrante… ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había notado?

Kakashi tampoco era ciego, aunque el Uchiha fuera lo estoico y todo lo demás se notaba su aplastar con su cuidadora… que por cierto era simplemente hermosa… ahora con el tiempo solo tendría que verse si realmente era amor verdadero o no… al igual que el de Sakura con respecto a Naruto.

- Bueno, ¡ya llego la hora de comer! – anuncio Kagome mientras ella servía los últimos platos pero parpadeo al observar que Sasuke aun no tomaba asiento.

- ¡Vamos, vamos Sasuke! ¡ven conmigo! – llamo tomando su mano a lo que noto la sorpresa en sus ojos a lo que respondió con una sonrisa alegre sacando una pequeña de su parte.

- _"Si… _- pensaba siendo guiado por su calido toque – _algún día esta felicidad será duradera"_ – observaba a todos sonriendo mientras hablaban animadoramente, el miro sus manos entrelazadas volviendo a jurar mentalmente su promesa.

Desde esta memoria inolvidable el tiempo había pasado volando, de hecho ya habían pasado cinco años… ósea, tenía dieciséis ahora, tenía la apariencia de todo un adulto en su plena juventud.

Ya vuelto un chuunin con honores había desarrollado un currículo envidiable para la mayoría y no solo eso… se decía observando la espada que descansaba inocentemente en su cintura.

Desde el día que vio las habilidades de Kagome le insistió en que lo entrenara, aceptando al final le dejo claro que ella no era un ninja… por lo que lo entrenaría para ser un guerrero como ella. Y también le advirtió que no tendría compasión para entrenarlo… no importaba que fuese él.

¡Uf! Aun recordaba aquellas horas de sufrimiento, era como un infierno en vida… aunque luego ella lo curase personalmente con sus suaves manos y su calido toque… ¡detente!, como decía, hn… había aprendido no solo a depender de su chakra o sharingan sino también en la energía física y aquí tenía la prueba de su éxito.

Ella le había dado como un obsequio aquella espada que había quedado fascinado desde niño, de hecho era el regalo más preciado para él mismo… ahora vuelto de una misión que le causo unos cuatro días fuera… ¡ah! el no quería más que ver su preciosa Kagome chan.

Como ven, sus sentimientos no importa que en vez de desaparecer solo parecían hacerse cada vez más fuertes… cada vez que la volvía a ver era como si se intensificaran… como ahora mismo.

Oculto con un sigilo que había aprendido de la kitsune se encontraba observando la fuente de su obsesión dando un pequeño paseo con las bolsas de lo que aseguraba era para el almuerzo de esta tarde… pero algo ocurrió que hizo a Sasuke Uchiha estrechar sus ojos casi en pequeñas rendijas.

Kagome iba tarareando para si misma mientras daba un pequeño paseo antes de volver a casa… internamente suspiraba, ella extrañaba tanto a Sasuke, aunque estaba segura el volvería pues realmente resulto alguien muy fuerte… no podía soportar estar triste en su ausencia… ella sabía, había llegado a ser muy dependiente de él… y no sabía si estaba bien eso.

De pronto comenzó a sentir a alguien familiar pasando, girando su rostro se encontró con los familiares ojos amatistas claros… Neji kun.

Ella sonrió contenta de ver a alguien conocido, - Buenos días Neji kun – saludo cortésmente a él, el joven de diecisiete años fijo sus ojos en ella.

- Buenos días Kagome chan – saludo con una suave sonrisa, le caía bien la bella muchacha… no era presumida ni molesta obsesiva como todas las otras chicas… era como si pudiera ser natural a su alrededor.

- ¡Ah! ¿no esta hoy con su equipo? – parpadeo mirando los alrededores en busca del hiperactivo muchacho y la simpática muchacha.

El negó su cabeza – No, ellos tienen sus propias misiones… - dijo un poco con pesar, estaba a decir verdad un poco aburrido.

Kagome dio una sonrisa comprensiva – Entonces si no te importa puedes acompañarme a almorzar… si quieres – parpadeo inocente en el, al menos tendría compañía para charlar.

Este sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, no podía negar que la muchacha era muy hermosa… pero sabía que no lo hacía con segundas intenciones, así que simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

- ¡Bien! Nos vemos dentro de una hora en casa Neji kun – dio una ola de su mano antes de dirigirse a casa con una sonrisa más animada quedando este mirando en su dirección… lamentablemente ninguno dio cuenta del aura oscura situado en un árbol.

Sasuke estaba viendo atentamente sus labios, tratando de descifrar que demonios quería ese Hyuga con _su Kagome chan_… eso hasta que algo lo sobresalto.

- ¡Hey teme! – llamo Naruto sonriendo contento que su mejor amigo haya vuelto con bien de su misión, estaba por gritarle por ignorarlo hasta que fijo sus ojos donde el Uchiha parecía enviar puñales, dando con la escena amistosa de Neji y su onee san. Una sonrisa de zorro se extendió en su rostro.

- ¡Ah, sabes teme!... – tarareaba en su voz – si fuera tu iría inmediatamente a confesarme a Kagome chan y ganarme su atención, antes que… no se… alguien lo hiciera antes – internamente sonreía malicioso al ver que el Uchiha ganaba más fuerza en sus puñales.

Sasuke hizo una burla ocultando su molestia – No me hagas reír… como si el Hyuga fuera capaz de ganar su atención – lo rebajaba sin mostrar sus crecientes preocupaciones.

- No se, no se, todas las chicas dicen que es muy "apuesto" junto con su cabello lacio y bonito y sus ojos profundos y no se que más tonterías… solo piensa, todo comienza en un saludo amistoso… ¡viste como se sonrojo ante su sonrisa! ¡creo que tienes un adversario Sasuke! – sonreía divertido… eso antes que lo vio desaparecer haciendo que parpadeara.

Luego lo vio frente a Neji, ¡oh no! El solo bromeaba ¡el tonto teme no puede saber cuando bromeaba o no! Pensaba nervioso de que venga una pelea…

Neji solo parpadeo al ver al Uchiha frente a él… parpadeo una vez más ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? - ¿Necesitas algo Uchiha? – cuestiono en su tono neutro mientras levantaba una ceja en su mirada de muerte a su persona… ¿pero que le pasaba?

Sasuke gruño en el débil acto del mocoso en parecer "inocente" – Sabes muy bien lo que ocurre Hyuga… - escupió su nombre como veneno – y solo te advertiré esto una vez… aléjate si no quieres problemas – gruño aumentando la intensidad de su mirada asesina para luego desaparecer de allí.

Neji solo pudo volver a parpadear totalmente perdido una vez en su vida sobre lo que había pasado, luego vio un nervioso Naruto saliendo de un árbol con un - ¡Buenos días Neji! – y yendo quien sabe dios donde.

El solo sabía una cosa… ese Uchiha cada vez estaba más loco en cada ocasión que lo veía, se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente… ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas tan triviales.

Lo que lleva a esta estresante situación actual… pues aunque Kagome chan hubiera estado extasiada en el regreso de Sasuke este no estaba nada feliz con regresar y ver al mismo Hyuga que amenazo una hora antes… sentado en su mesa… y más aun estar en la presencia de su kitsune.

Kagome por supuesto no noto mucho esto, así que un poco incomoda invito a comer con ellos a Naruto que esta de más decir… acepto al instante.

Así que se encontraba terminando de cocinar su especial estofado de verduras con pollo, mientras un Uchiha y Hyuga se asesinaban con la mirada, el primero por tener ideas equivocadas y el segundo… bueno, simplemente por no quedar atrás al reto de aquel Uchiha.

Naruto solo suspiraba mientras masajeaba su frente fuertemente… este Sasuke era un cabeza dura y dolor en el estomago.

Pero el verdadero desastre se desencadeno por un simple accidente… una Kagome un poco distraída pasaba a recoger servilletas a la mesa… cuando un simple pie de Naruto se interpuso en el camino… lo que causo que tropezara y valla cayendo hacía abajo cerrando sus ojos a la espera del impacto… que para su sorpresa nunca llego.

Ella parpadeo cuando se encontró en los brazos de Neji Hyuga, sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura con ella en su regazo… mientras ella los tenía en sus hombros… sus rostros solo a unas pulgadas de tocarse… y por supuesto ambos sonrojados al no estar acostumbrados a tremenda cercanía.

Pero esto causo la gota que derramo el vaso en la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha… ahora veía todo rojo… levantándose abruptamente mientras golpeaba sus dos manos fuertemente sobre la mesa y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

Todos aun en shock giraron su atención hacía el, Kagome y Neji aun sin poder moverse… aunque luego solo Naruto y este parpadearon al ver como el Uchiha en un segundo desaparecía con una aturdida kitsune en sus brazos.

- Eso fue… extraño – afirmo Hyuga viendo extenderse una sonrisa de zorro en el rostro del Uzumaki haciendo estrechar sus ojos… el sabía algo que él no.

Kagome aun aturdida por todos los acontecimientos miro cuestionablemente a un Sasuke que aun no la miraba a los ojos… - ¿Sasuke?... acaso ¿hice algo que te moles…? – no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió sus labios chocando contra los suyos en un beso necesitado.

Ella solo pudo ampliar sus ojos en puro shock… esto… pero ¡que pasaba!, al separarse se enfrento con un Sasuke con una luz de sonrojo mientras miraba apenado desviando sus ojos de ella y tiraba su cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo.

- Sa-Sasuke? – ella estaba también sonrojada al sentir sus labios calientes luego de ese beso… es decir era su…

- Kagome… - el la saco de sus pensamientos con su profunda voz… era ahora o nunca – yo… hn, siempre he querido confesarte mis sentimientos… yo ¡siempre te he amado! – vio como sus ojos se ampliaban de sorpresa y empezó a sentir temor… temor al rechazo.

Kagome estaba muy pérdida… ¿Qué la ama? P-pero… ¡ella lo había prácticamente cuidado de niño! – E-esto no se Sasuke… no se que pensar… - ahora ella era la que esta vez daba un paso atrás con un temor invadiendo su pecho.

El dio un paso adelante – Yo se que desde siempre lo he hecho… ¡siempre te he amado!, no me importa que eres ¡solo a ti Kagome! – se adelanto tomándola en sus brazos y viendo que no correspondía… el casi se resigno… pero no la soltó, "por favor… solo un poco más… quiero este calor un poco más… antes que la fría oscuridad vuelva a llegar"

Kagome no podía moverse, estaba totalmente confundida ¿Qué sentía ella realmente por este muchacho? Soltándose lentamente de su brazo apoyo sus manos sobre sus antebrazos antes de colocar su frente sobre la suya.

- K-Kagome… ¿Qué…? – un sonrojo más fuerte envolvió su rostro mientras la veía con los ojos cerrados.

- Shh… dame solo un minuto – rogó a lo que el sonrió y cerro los suyos… el le daría una vida entera si se lo pidiera.

Ella necesitaba aclarar sus propios pensamientos… ella era conciente que el no era más un niño… es decir ya era un adulto ella lo había llegado a ver crecer y esta de más decir era el hombre más bello ante sus ojos… pero…

¿Sería correcto esto…? Y si ella pensaba que no lo era ¿Por qué su corazón le gritaba que nada importaba salvo que el fuera feliz… y si era con ella? Ella cerro sus ojos serenamente… se concentro en escuchar su corazón…

Tenía que averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos para con Sasuke… y solo había una única manera… así que lentamente subió sus manos hasta tomar con suavidad el bello rostro de un confuso Uchiha.

Parándose de puntitas se acerco lentamente hacía él terminando ambos en un dulce beso, Sasuke amplio sus ojos para luego cerrarlos y tratar de transmitirle sus sentimientos… que estos eran profundos y verdaderos.

Kagome casi al instante sintió su corazón acelerarse y llenarse completamente de calidez… golpeaba tan duro… ella solo pudo sonreír ante esto, ya tenía su repuesta tan clara como el agua… ella de pronto comenzó a pedir entrada en su boca a lo que este al instante le concedió permitiéndose a ambos profundizar aquel beso tan esperado y amable.

Al llegar a separarse a ambos le fallaban su respiración, Kagome entonces lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Sasuke… yo no se cuando fue que sucedió… pero se que en mi creció un profundo cariño hacía a ti… que se transformo en un profundo amor… - ella tomo su mano entre las suyas y la llevo a su corazón - te amo Sasuke – vio con asombro como sus ojos brillaron tanto ante sus palabras.

Sasuke solo atino a sonreír plenamente, una sonrisa dulce que derritió a Kagome al nunca verlo de aquella manera tan sincera y que hacía su apuesto rostro a su parecer iluminarse como la luna.

Aun con la mano de su amado sobre su corazón la kitsune coloco una sonrisa traviesa – Oye Sasuke… ese era mi primer beso – le soplo a sus labios viendo complacida un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El al principió sintió vergüenza en su sobresalto pero luego coloco una sonrisa un poco salvaje en sus labios - ¡Ah! mi dulce Kagome chan… aquí aun no terminamos… - prácticamente ronroneo mientras con su mano la tiraba hacía él.

Ella se sonrojo levemente en su insinuación para luego sonreír inocentemente – Sasuke… - ella entonces tropezó y callo en su cama… viendo con ojos amplios los depredadores de su amado Uchiha.

Sasuke solo observaba la tentadora escena que ella dibujaba… con su kimono abierto en las piernas y sus mejillas sonrojadas con sus ojos cielo inocentes… tal vez él era en realidad el demonio aquí… porque no iba a parar hasta devorar a su inocente y preciosa presa… su Kagome chan.

Volviendo a un olvidado Naruto

Ahora Naruto se dirigía junto a un Hyuga un poco confuso rumbo a la casa de su amada novia, porque debía dejar a los tortolitos solos… así que se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo supo?

Bien… ¡el increíble Naruto Uzumaki! Con sus agudos sentidos (y un poquito de ayuda del Kiubii) había comenzado a escuchar unos extraños "ruidos" desde la alcoba del Uchiha teme… lo único que necesitaba para saber que su "misión" era completamente cumplida.

- Naruto… ¿no deberíamos haber esperado a Kagome para comer? – Neji levanto una ceja interrogativa al ver lo que el Uzumaki hacía.

Naruto dirigió una inocente mirada a la olla repleta de un estofado con un aroma más que tentador que llevaba - ¡Nah!... estoy segura que onee san y Sasuke no querrán comer… al menos no estofado – dio una risa loca que hizo medio temeroso y más perdido al Hyuga.

- ¡Sakura chan! – llamo a lo que una bonita pelirrosada salio a atenderlos viendo con una sonrisa su amado novio - ¡adivina que! ¡una de mis misiones de vida esta hecha! – dijo totalmente animado.

Ella lo miro esperanzada – Naruto kun… ¿la A o la C? – pregunto un poco perdida, viendo florecer su amada sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto la A! ¡CREELO! – grito a lo que la niña chillo saltando de alegría para luego anunciar que invitaría a todos para celebrarlo - ¡también traje estofado! – tarareaba muy feliz.

Unas horas después todos estaban festejando y hablando de lo bien que estaba cierto estofado de pollo… mientras un Neji Hyuga solo podía observar perdido tanto a las niñas reunidas y chismeando entre ellas e igualmente a los niños en lo mismo…

El se encogió de hombros, aunque no tenía la remota idea de que demonios sucedía y nadie parecía querer decírselo por el momento… al menos el disfrutaba una buena comida gratis con bastantes bebidas para elegir… sip, no era tan malo este día después de todo.

Volviendo con Sasuke y Kagome

Mientras la dulce pareja que no daba cuenta del festejo que sus amigos y conocidos daban, ejemm... en su nombre… redundaban en el amor luego de entregarse el uno al otro en un acto de amor y devoción hacía ellos.

Sasuke veía con dulzura a su dulce mujer durmiendo en sus brazos… si, oficialmente el Sasuke Uchiha era el único dueño de Kagome como ella lo era de él…

Estaba más que claro con la marca que ahora residía en su cuello… como el que había en el de la hermosa kitsune a su lado… sabía lo que ello implicaba que fueran parejas… y como afectaría su vida… pero no le importaba, no importaba si era un demonio… el solo quería seguir al lado de su amada Kagome.

- Sasuke aun tengo una duda… - Kagome se movió con suavidad entre los brazos del hombre al que se había entregado por primera vez y para siempre - ¿Por qué reaccionaste tan raro hoy? Tu nunca eres así… - lo miraba con aquellos lindos ojos confusos.

El suspiro levemente – Ese Hyuga… te había tocado, yo… no lo soporte – pudo admitir y frunció el ceño recordando su malestar pero se sorprendió escuchando su suave risa… ¡ah! como amaba su risa.

Kagome no podía creerlo, él… - ¡Estabas celoso! – dictamino a lo que el solo resoplo como un niño pequeño – pero… no tienes que estarlo… yo te amo solo a ti… _Sasuke koi _– susurro en su oído dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Nuestro Uchiha se sonrojo en la atención y lo seductora que había sido esa palabra de sus labios – Dilo… dilo de nuevo – la llamo observándola intensamente a los ojos.

Ella sonrió – _Sasuke koi_… -, - Otra vez… -, - _Sasuke koi_ -, - Otra vez -, ella entonces tomo con delicadeza su rostro viendo sus bellos ojos ónices llenos de amor.

– _Mi Sasuke koibito_ – lo llamo dando un amoroso beso en sus labios que el correspondió con tanta pasión.

Cuanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó y fantaseo con aquellas dulces palabras? Y… jamás alcanzo la felicidad y calidez que pensó que tendría si las escuchara…

Al separarse el la acuno suavemente a su pecho, mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza y amor viendo como los ojos de su amada amenazaban con cerrarse del cansancio – Duerme… _mi Kagome koi_ – llamo lo que vio florecer una hermosa sonrisa en ella – Te amo Sasuke - antes de cerrarse completamente en el mundo de los sueños.

El veía a su amada kitsune dormir tan placidamente en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera negra con suavidad…

Hoy… hoy era el día en que comenzaría a cumplir aquella promesa…, pensaba dando un beso en sus dulces labios para luego recostarse a su lado dejándose llevar por su tentador aroma a flores silvestres y roció.

Pero… por ahora será mejor dormir y descansar un rato, pues no más despertara se aseguraría de repetir con creses lo que había pasado en esta inocente habitación… así que mi querida Kagome… es mejor que descanses muy bien… pensaba con una sonrisa traviesa y un tanto maliciosa mientras la veía sonreír inocentemente en la inconciencia.

_Sí_, porque _esto es el amor._

***Fin de la 2º Parte***

**P/D:** Uh, dicen que lo prometido es deuda y ahí está! (que raro… me parece haber dicho esto anteriormente, mmm… nah!) Como sea, creo que de tierno mi Sasuke termino siendo un poco perverso… y mi Kagome-chan como un pequeño corderín…

Les agradezco que lean esta historia romántica! Y también sus comentarios los aprecio mucho!

No quiero ser pesada, pero aun así les pediré sí podrían echar una miradita a mi nuevo fic de Yugioh, a ver qué les parece… ¡les prometo no fallarlas!

Bueno, entonces sin más, ¡nos vemos la semana que viene!

_¡Kagome-hime10!_


End file.
